Primeras veces, primeras cosas
by Zafiro Rachel Any
Summary: La vida es una colección de experiencias que pocos pueden presumir de disfrutar o sufrirlas con la misma persona. Porque el otro era su primera vez en el todo de su vida y, secretamente, deseaban que fuera el último también. MidoSaka.
1. 1

**¡Hola! Un saludo a viejos conocidos y nuevos por conocer. Esta vez les presento un nuevo fic, mi segundo Midosaka. Tenía mis dudas sobre si publicarlo o no, pero al final decidí tomar el riesgo. De antemano les pido que lean con mucho cuidado. Es una historia sencilla, pero tiene su gracia al ser narrada. Ya tendrán el gusto de ver a lo que me refiero conforme avancen los capítulos.**

 **Por otro lado, también quiero advertir que usaré personajes que serán introducidos en la tercera temporada. Sólo personajes; eventos, competencias o resultados los omitiré por completo. Así que está libre de spoiler por ese lado.**

 **También, con el dolor de mi corazón, digo que Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe Wataru-sensei, dueño de mis quincenas.**

 **Y sin más, les dejo leer. Disfruten la lectura.**

Primeras veces, primeras cosas

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

—Buen trabajo, Midousuji-kun

—¡Buen trabajo!

Midousuji ignoró los halagos y felicitaciones del equipo de apoyo y siguió su camino a la tienda que correspondía a su equipo. Alrededor, el barullo comenzaba a crecer a causa de la llegada de los competidores, y de los zaku que corrían a socorrerlos y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con los ciclistas.

Se desabrochó el casco al mismo tiempo que se abría paso en la tienda fresca. Detrás, los zaku de apoyo se movían aprisa para la llegada del resto del equipo y unos cuantos se alentaban con miradas y murmullos mal disimulados para que se acercaran a ofrecerle una bebida isotónica. Les dedicó un kimo que los otros interpretaron como el momento de dejarlo en paz. Se dejó caer de forma pesada y descuidada en una de las sillas plegables ahí dispuestas. Echó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la algarabía del lugar: el susurro de las cadenas al girar y dar sus últimos giros antes de un merecido descanso; los gritos del staff de cada colegio mezclándose con las voces de los espectadores y sobre ellos, la voz del presentador por el altoparlante ("¡Vamos, apártense, necesita aire!"; "¡Estos chicos son geniales! ¿Viste ese final?"; "En unos momentos tendremos la premiación de este día"). Sonrió para sus adentros. Estiró las piernas cuan largas eran, sintiendo un respiro inmediato, como si hacía tanto que no tenían esa libertad; les había exigido bastante en ese sprint final. Sus manos hormigueaban, recordando la presión que puso para sujetar el manillar al lanzarse por la victoria. _La victoria._ Su sonrisa de satisfacción coincidió con la suave voz de Komari. (Ese novato cabeza de algodón de azúcar, sonrisa de Mona Lisa y ojos de zorro):

—Buen trabajo, Midousuji-san-senpai. —Midousuji gruñó por respuesta, a lo que el chico respondió a ponerle en la mejilla una botella fría—. Recuerde que es importante hidratarse.

Midousuji volvió a gruñir y aceptó la botella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el resto de los zaku llegaran. Mizuta, llenó aun de adrenalina, no tuvo reparo en gritar y felicitar al estrella de segundo año y no se inmutó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Los otros tres, aunque felices, lo felicitaron tímidamente. Para Midousuji no era la gran cosa, más si se toma el hecho de cruzar la meta a la par de Yowaizumi de Sohoku. Se entrenó y planificó su estrategia para evitar un empate como en su año anterior (durante el primer día, que no contó con la fuerza del chulito de gafas de Sohoku y el oxigenado de Hakone). Evidentemente sus cálculos habían fallado una vez más.

Midousuji dejó que su equipo siguiera comentando y haciendo ruido, mientras él, al fin, daba uno tragos a su bebida. Escuchó a Mizuta preguntar a uno de los miembros de apoyo por el resto de los competidores. Que aun quedaba algo de tiempo para los que venían rezagados. Que Hiroshima Kureminami y Kumamoto Daiichi habían cruzado hacía rato, ambos con sus seis integrantes.

—Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Hakone y Sohoku —se quejó Mizuta.

—Hablando de Sohoku —habló Kiriya llamando la atención del resto—; Onoda-san no se veía muy bien los últimos kilómetros, ¿no?

—Compitió por el punto de montaña —excusó Komari al tiempo que se quitaba la banda que impedía que su cabello cubriera por completo su rostro.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero...lo oí quejarse...—insistió. Su tono de voz había bajado hasta casi hacerse un susurro, como si no estuviera seguro de poder hablar de eso—. Podría ser una lesión.

El silencio se hizo en la carpa. Kiriya se apresuró a dar un largo sorbo a su botella, a su lado Yamaguchi rodaba los ojos en señal de incomodidad; Komari esbozó una sonrisa extraña y miró de reojo al estrella del equipo, como si esperara que comentara algo acerca de ese factor que no estaba en sus planes. Mizuta soltó un risita nerviosa:

—Ah, bueno...con esa cadencia ridícula que tiene no me extraña. No sé cómo es que logró sobrevivir el año pasado —habló alto, como si intentara apartar esa extraña atmosfera con la misma facilidad con que se espanta a un insecto—. Ah, será una pena si no puede competir mañana, ¿no? Jajaja, Sohoku se ha quedado sin su escalador estrella.

—Nobu... —murmuró Yamaguchi a su amigo y capitán...aun tenía sus dudas sobre porqué Ishigaki había elegido a ese escándaloso como sucesor.

—Capitán-senpai, debería callarse —dijo Komari como quien comenta el clima. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que causó un escalofrío en el de los frenillos. Pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más una alta figura se irguió a lado del novato del equipo.

—Midousuji-kun...esto es bueno, ¿no?... ¡Ah! Debes estar agotado y yo hablando. —La mirada del alto chico se ocultaba tras su recto flequillo, y sus labios flojos en una mueca aburrida no sirvió a Mizuta para saber cuan rápido correr para poner su vida a salvo—. Jajaja. Lo siento. Mejor me calló, ¿verdad?

—Zaku.

El capitán parpadeó asombrado, como si hubiese recibido un golpe en lugar de una simple palabra. Midousuji dejó caer con descuido la botella, causando un sobresalto en el sexto zaku, Funatsu, que prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto; dio unos pasos lentos y desgarbados, Mizuta se encogió en su lugar y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, como si eso bastara para protegerlo de la zarandeada que le daría su menor; sin embargo, el más alto pasó de largo, hacia la salida de la tienda.

Fuera, Midousuji tuvo que entornar la mirada para acostumbrar sus ojos al arrasador sol del día. El barullo aun continuaba, los ciclistas se movían lentos y agotados hacia las tiendas de sus respectivos equipos; el publico continuaba extasiado por los resultados mientras en los altoparlantes mencionaban algo acerca de la ruta del día siguiente. Soltó un kimo cargado de hastío y echó a andar. Le bastó su altura y una mueca de pocos amigos para abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. Algunos murmuraban y señalaban al verlo pasar; incluso unos pocos tenían la osadía de acercarse a él. Pero los ignoró a todos. "Zaku". No tenía tiempo ni ánimo para esos perdedores. Sus pasos sabían a dónde quería llegar: la carpa de Sohoku.

No tardó en hallarla, el nombre en alto, la cortina corrida para algo de privacidad y una calma inusual para el momento la hacían sobresalir entre las otras. Unos zaku, situados fuera de la misma, lucían atentos, esperando actuar. Se acercó con calma. Los miembros de otros equipos lo miraban extrañados, como si se tratara de una aparición o una señal de mal augurio que acechaba a los de Sohoku. No pasó mucho antes que uno de los de Sohoku lo notara y codeara al zaku más cercano para anunciarle la inusual presencia. El zaku dispuesto a enfrentarlo resultó ser un cuatro ojos, alto y de porte recto. Sin rodeos le preguntó por el qué hacía ahí. Midousuji le dedicó una mirada sin expresión, no lo reconocía, debía ser una zaku más del equipo de apoyo. Irrelevante. El cuatro ojos repitió su pregunta, pero la atención del chico de Kyoto estaba en la cortina corrida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a molestar a Imaizumi-kun? O tal vez a Naruko...será mejor que te vayas.

—Kimo —el zaku que lo descubrió soltó un chillido aterrado y se aferró al brazo de otro chico de colorido cabello azul que lo miraba de forma retadora. ¿Era en serio? Se guardó las ganas de reír y encaró de nuevo al cuatro ojos—. ¿Sakamichi está aquí?

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la tienda, Onoda estaba recostado en una camilla mientras Kanzaki hermano terminaba de vendar su rodilla. El resto de sus compañeros guardaban silencio y en sus rostros se leía a la perfección la frustración ante tal situación. El pequeño escalador sonrió y con voz que buscaba ser alegre, pidió disculpas por preocuparlos. Naruko intento hablar por todos: una sonrisa demasiado forzada y un llano balbuceo, no sirvieron para calmarlo. El otaku se sentía fatal y no por el dolor de la lesión, si no el dolor de haberles fallado. La decepción.

La venda quedó fija a su pierna. Tooji le reiteró que sólo era momentáneo, que debían ir a un hospital para descartar algo más severo. A su lado, Miki sonrió para darle fuerza ante el gris pronostico. El ambiente se volvió pesado y silencioso, tanto que pudieron oír a Sugimoto chillar y a Koga y Danchiku pelear con alguien.

—Qué ruidosos —se quejó Teshima dispuesto a salir y poner orden entre sus chicos.

Pero una voz ajena a los miembros de Sohoku se elevó por encima en un peculiar y bien conocido _kimo_. Dentro de la carpa se pusieron en alerta y en silencio se preguntaban qué hacía ese sujeto ahí. Teshima supuso que lo que menos necesitaba su escalador en ese momento era que un lagarto viniera a burlarse de él. Se encaminó decidido a la entrada para encarar al otro, pero todo eso se quedó en meras intenciones, cuando con suavidad, la voz de Onoda se hizo oír entre el ajetreo:

—¿Midousuji-kun?

Sus compañeros lo miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, pero el verdadero pánico se apoderó de ellos cuando lo vieron incorporarse, olvidando la lesión y con toda intención de ponerse pie para salir a recibir a su inusual visitante. Por fortuna, los hermanos Kanzaki se lo impidieron y el resto pudo respirar aliviado.

—Midousuji-kun —volvió a llamarlo.

Un silencio tenso e incomodo se apoderó del lugar en el momento en que el alto ciclista se adentró a aquel sitio atestado de bicicletas y ciclistas.

La vista de Midousuji se fijó de inmediato en Onoda, que lejos de estar sorprendido o extrañado por su presencia, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, imperturbable ante el escrutinio de su visita. Midousuji entornó los ojos al reparar en el vendaje que abrazaba la rodilla del escalador; para luego, centrarse una vez más en el rostro sonriente. Onoda podía engañar a cualquier zaku con esa asquerosa mueca, pero no a él.

—No podrás montar mañana. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación a la que Onoda mantuvo su expresión, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ah...no lo sé. Kanzaki-san me atendió y eso, pero debo ir a un hospital para descartar algo grave.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Debiste ir directamente allá.

Aunque excluidos de la interesante conversación, el resto del equipo no se perdió palabra alguna, con la esperanza de captar algo que les explicara tan inusual escena ante ellos: Midousuji aparentemente preocupado por Onoda, escuchaba, no sin fastidio, las explicaciones de la famosa princesa de Chiba. ¿De qué se habían perdido?

—Es decir, no me molestaba...no tanto —decía el otaku con calma pese a sus ademanes nerviosos: la sonrisa pequeña y tiritante, las manos juguetonas entre sí y los zafiros falsamente al frente. Midousuji no dijo nada y algo en ese silencio le indicó que debía esforzarse por decir la verdad—. Quería ver a mis amigos...quería terminar la carrera —confesó al fin. Su sonrisa recobró algo de su luz—. Por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien, Midousuji-kun. Muchas felicidades.

Los compañeros del escalador se sintieron aún más fuera de lugar, como si no debieran estar ahí o al menos no oyendo aquella conversación; y sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a moverse o decir algo para rescatar al resto. (Los hermanos Kanzaki parecían los únicos tranquilos con ello. Miki sonreía mientras guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios y Tooji miraba, sin disimular su curiosidad, al ciclista más alto). Al fin, un largo pigi se oyó por toda respuesta para asombro y terror de los otros ciclistas. La sonrisa de Onoda cambió a una resignada que pronto se borró cuando el más alto se inclinó sobre él y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo corazón impulsado por el pulgar.

—Eres asqueroso. Eres el zaku más asqueroso que he conocido —sentenció con fastidio—. 'No me molestaba' —se mofó con voz chillona. Onoda apretó los labios como si quisiera contener la risa, y Midousuji lo notó, pues volvió a golpearlo en la frente—. Déjate de tonterías y ve al hospital, que es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio. Bastante queda con que no puedas correr mañana y quien sabe en cuánto tiempo más, Zakumichi.

—¡Hey! —Naruko no pudo contenerse por más tiempo para alegría del resto—. Ya te gustaría que fuera cierto. Onoda-kun estará bien para mañana. Así que no metas tu...tu enorme nariz de... reptil donde no te llaman.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo acerca del extraño "insulto" del pelirrojo, Midousuji siseó y giró a mirar al chico. Naruko mantuvo la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos violetas de parpadeó inconstante; tampoco se inmutó cuando el más alto empezó a andar hacia él con pasos lentos y desgarbados, que a cada movimiento iban dibujando una sonrisa que no tardó en alcanzar su forma más siniestra. De mero reflejo, Naruko tragó saliva pero se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Un amenazador _giii_ escapó de labios del más alto, y cuando Naruko sentía las filosas palabras del chico, la voz de Onoda lo salvó:

—Akira-kun —"¿Lo llamó por su nombre!" Eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día, y de todos, Teshima tenía cara de necesitar una taza de té con urgencia—. Iré enseguida al hospital. No es necesario que te enojes.

Midousuji miró por sobre el hombro al más bajo que hacía ademanes de querer incorporarse, notó la mueca de dolor del megane cuando intentó siquiera doblar la rodilla. Midousuji frunció el ceño ante esto y siseó un _kimo_ antes de salir de ahí con pasos largos y rápidos. Onoda quiso seguirlo, detenerlo y decirle que todo estaba bien; pero, el dolor punzante de la rodilla le recordó que hacer y decir eran opuestos. No estaba bien, y no se sentía capaz de mentirle al alto ciclista. Obedeció a Miki cuando le pidió que se recostara de nuevo.

Fuera por la salida de Midousuji o la muestra de dolor del otaku, pero la vida pareció volver al lugar. Kaburagi soltó un grito en un intento de sacar todo la adrenalina acumulada; Teshima suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana; y Aoyagi hizo otro tanto al acercarse a Naruko que de pronto se había puesto a reír escandalosamente.

—Onoda —Imaizumi se acercó al escalador. Y sin rodeos y sin poder ocultar el tono irritado de su voz, preguntó—: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

El de gafas lo miró con una expresión en el rostro difícil de descifrar, los ojos muy abiertos y con un parpadeo inconstante que lo hizo sentir incómodo. "¿Pero qué...?". Imaizumi preguntó lo que todos ahí querían saber, pero que de alguna manera no se atrevían a preguntar, pues temían que el sólo mencionar su nombre, trajera de vuelta a Midousuji. Pero al parecer también debían temer de la dulce princesa. Imaizumi se controló y esperó, fingiendo una silenciosa paciencia, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito ir a un hospital.

Al parecer las sorpresas no paraban. Onoda era tímido para algunas cosas y preferías guardárselas, o excusarse con mentiras muy malas; sin embargo, era la primera vez que Onoda evitaba el tema de forma tan descarada. Tan evidente y tan dulce, pero cortante.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es sólo el inicio de esta historia así que pueden esperar más cosas.**

 **Respecto a la actualización, el fic lo tengo concluido sólo me hace falta la edición de cada capítulo. Así que no sufrirán tanto con la espera.**

 **Siguiente actualización: 25 de noviembre.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos la próxima.**


	2. 2

**Hola una vez más. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, pequeña y amorfa.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi buena y querida Shiro por su comentario; sólo fue el primer capítulo, espero que conforme avance no te decepcione… Y por supuesto, aunque no hayan comentado, también a todos los que leyeron, siento sus presencias (?)**

 **Una vez más, y de todo corazón, les pido leer. Si no, cualquier duda estaré gustosa de responderles.**

 **Lamentablemente Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, amo y señor de mis desvelos…**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n-n

Su cabeza giraba y sentía su cuerpo ajeno, pesado, distante. Todo cuanto miraba lo percibía como si estuviera detrás de un aparador, estaba ahí pero no podía tocarlo. Escuchaba y entendía a la perfección las palabras de sus compañeros pese a que sus voces le llegaban como un eco débil. Incluso el roce de sus cuerpos le era distinto. Las manos de los otros le eran como grotescos guantes de goma rellenos de semillas. Y la ovación, el público frente a él, los percibía como rostros fantasmales que flotaban y clamaban su nombre.

Alguien a su lado (¿Imaizumi? ¿Naruko? No estaba seguro) cogió su mano y la levantó por sobre su cabeza. ¡Ah! Pero la otra también estaba ocupada, sosteniendo en alto el preciado trofeo que coronaba a su equipo como los nuevos líderes del Inter Escolar; pero que en especial, lo reafirmaba a él como el rey supremo de las carreteras. _El rey supremo_ porque venció a todos y sobrevivió a esos tres días en el infierno... Y pensar que hasta hacía unos meses nunca había montado una bicicleta de carreras. Si así de irreal era todo lo que estaba viviendo Onoda Sakamichi.

El club de ciclismo de Sohoku era su primer club y su primer contacto con personas a las que podía llamar amigos y compañeros; las mismas personas que le enseñaron todo cuanto podían para prepararlo para eso: su primer Inter Escolar y su primera gran victoria. (¿En serio había ganado? ¿Cómo?) Sentía que incluso su sonrisa era ajena a él, aun cuando sabía que la estaba esbozando y había obtenido como respuesta la de Naruko y la de Imaizumi. _Su primera gran victoria_. Y el sabor del título era dulce y extraño. Sus compañeros no lo prepararon para todo eso que de pronto lo sacudía de pies a cabeza. Se dejó guiar fuera del escenario (¿quién era su lazarillo? ¿Por qué incluso el caminar le era tan impropio? Como si no fuera acción habitual de él). La algarabía del público no paraba y él seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y continuó en ese estado de sonambulismo aun cuando Kanzaki lo abrazó y lo felicitó una vez estuvo de vuelta en la pequeña tienda del equipo. Los de segundo y Sugimoto hicieron otro tanto con en ese festejo antes de enfocarse en el resto, quienes no esperaban comentarios y detalles sobre el resto de los competidores, pero que accedieron a escuchar porque el buen humor no se los impedía.

Sus manos aun hormigueantes, como si delinearan la forma de las manijas de su bici, resultaban ser lo más interesante que había visto en un bue tiempo. "Estoy tan agotado", se excusó con el primer pensamiento coherente que había tenido en un buen rato. Sentía que el eco de las voces a su alrededor lo jalaban más y más al sopor. Seguro sus compañeros no se molestarían se excusaba unos minutos. "Los de Hiroshima llegaron apenas unos minutos después de…". Quiso comentar que el chico raro, ese que daba miedo, el que había competido contra el otro que le daba miedo, era muy bueno. Pero cuando terminó de pensarlo, los otros ya cambiaban de tema. "Cayó a kilómetros de la meta…su equipo se las arregló para llegar…después de lo que alardeaban, fue un lugar bastante…humillante". ¿Quién, quiénes? Él también quería opinar. Se acomodó en su improvisado asiento sobre una hielera, como si eso bastara para mejorar su atención.

—Me pareció oír cuando cayó, pero no presté atención —Imaizumi dio un sorbo a su bebida isotónica y se hizo consciente de las miradas de los otros que le decían que no le creían nada—. Bueno, sí me di cuenta, pero no iba a detenerme, ¿o sí? Es decir, es Midousuji.

¡Ah! Midousuji…¿cayó? ¿En serio? Pero si…

—Kakaka, estrella, te montas el teatro cuando se trata de ese sujeto —Naruko palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su amigo, en tanto Tadokoro le pedía que se calmara y dejara en paz al otro. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y fue cuando su mirada tropezó con la del segundo escalador—.Hey, Onoda-kun, ¿estás bien?

Onoda dio un respingo, consiguiendo al fin salir de ese estado en que se encontraba. Estuvo forzando su mente a recordar cuando el ciclista de Kyoto cayó. No conocía muy bien a Midousuji y no aceptaba muchos de sus formas, pero admitía que era un ciclista de élite. Un ciclista que estaba por encima de él y por mucho. Ahora que lo notaba, sólo había competido con Manami por el primer puesto en el ascenso final. Porque Midousuji había caído antes, ¿verdad? (¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? Lo había visto, ¿no? Ya no estaba seguro. Todo lo ocurrido durante la carrera era tan confuso. Sus recuerdos iniciaban con él colaborando con Arakita y Manami, y lo siguiente que sabía era él pedaleando con lo que le quedaba de fuerza para alcanzar al escalador de Hakone). Un nuevo llamado, esta vez por parte de Makishima lo trajo definitivamente a la realidad. —¿Por qué había tanto ruido ahí? —. Se excusó entre tartamudeos y explicó que quizá estaba así por el cansancio y todas las novedades de las últimas horas. Que necesitaba un respiro. Y sin más, se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

Una vez fuera la cosa no fue a mejor. El ajetreo de los equipos de apoyo por levantar todo e irse a sus respectivas posadas a descansar hacía que los pasillos de aquel lugar fuera un hervidero de ruido y vaivén. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó, así que no lidió con amables pero molestos vítores, ni miradas resentidas por parte de otros ciclistas. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. Mejor haberse quedado a lado de sus compañeros. Ah, pero recién había salido y no quería preocuparlos con lo que fuera que le ocurriera. No tenía muchas opciones, a menos que… Agradeció el haber dejado afuera su bicicleta. La montó, e ignorando los gritos de sus adoloridas piernas, se alejó de ahí.

Sus piernas chillaban, tantos kilómetros ya recorridos y él todavía las forzaba a sacarlo de ese sitio, a apartarlo por un momento de su extraña realidad, esa donde se había coronado con el primer lugar del Inter Escolar.

El paisaje parecía moverse a toda velocidad conforme avanzaba. Mientras los músculos clamaban por descansar y el viento frío le hacía notar que apenas el cambio de un maillot seco bastaba para protegerlo de la ventisca al pasar. El sol comenzaba a caer y el frescor se hizo más palpable cuando por fin se detuvo en un acotamiento situado en algún punto de ese trayecto. Sus piernas clamaban por un merecido descanso y él…él estaba perdido. Pedaleó sin rumbo, tampoco recordaba haber pasado por ese sitio durante la competencia —ni siquiera recordaba la carrera, ¿qué se podía esperar? —. No sabía dónde se encontraba y tampoco tenía manera de comunicarse con sus amigos.

―Ahora qué voy a hacer ―gimoteó para sí mismo. Miró el cielo que comenzaba a colorearse de tonos violetas. Trató de dar unos pasos y sus piernas reclamaron de nuevo el esfuerzo―. No debí montar…

Recargó su bicicleta contra una de las vallas que separaba al acotamiento del barranco. Se apartó unos pasos antes de dejarse caer de forma pesada, sin darle importancia a su trasero que ahora se quejaba por su rudeza. Una ventisca sopló causando que Onoda se encogiera en sí mismo para protegerse del frío. Pero el insistente dolor de las piernas lo obligó a estirarse, causando que el frío se colara de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Las piernas le dolían horrores, hacía frío, comenzaba a oscurecer y no sabía dónde estaba.

―Tonto ―se quejó sin ser consciente de la larga figura que lo miraba unos metros por detrás.

No bien se sintió con fuerza, Midousuji tomó su De Rosa y se alejó de los zaku de su equipo. No le apetecía responder sus preguntas ni ver sus miradas de lastima, y menos escuchar algún sermón por parte de Ishigaki. Pero tampoco quería oír el chismorreo con respecto a los resultados de la competencia; sobre todo, no quería oír sobre el escalador de la Sohoku: Onoda Sakamichi. Midousuji se sintió asqueado al notar que podía imaginarlo con una claridad absurda: rodeado del resto de los zaku de maillot amarillo, celebrando su "buen trabajo de equipo". Casi podía sentir un tic aquejarle al ver el alegre rostro del otaku, recibiendo las felicitaciones a su buen trabajo; y oír su asquerosa voz respondiendo entre tartamudeos y falsa modestia.

Al final, como una broma de mal gusto, quedaron el par de escaladores: el sádico de Manami y el enclenque de Sakamichi. Los vio correr a ambos, tan distintos y, sin embargo, a ninguno se le podía tomar a la ligera; sí, incluso al otaku de Sohoku. No es que se le dieran esas cosas del compañerismo o la sana rivalidad. No. Más bien, era realista. Sakamichi era alguien de temer. Alguien a quien no podía ser ignorado tan fácilmente. Le bastaron tres kilómetros para grabárselo, como si de una mantra se tratase. Le ganó por una ventaja apenas diferenciada, a su perspectiva. No podía considerarla una victoria absoluta; no mientras siguiera recordando el escalofrío que le recorrió y los principios de desesperación que lo invadieron cuando notó que el cuatro ojos lo seguía de cerca. Y esa sonrisa…boba, amplia y transparente, libre de maldad o ambición por la victoria. Al parecer, sonriendo por el simple gusto de correr. "Voy cada día de verano", le confesó.

Ese chico era asqueroso.

En medio de sus divagaciones, su pedaleo sin rumbo y el cosquilleo de fatiga en sus piernas, llegó a un acotamiento que no estaba precisamente vacío. Una pequeña figura se perfilaba contra el paisaje coloreado de atardecer. Quizá un aficionado que había ido a mirar la final del Inter Escolar. Bueno, en realidad no le importaba, podía ser el emperador y le daría lo mismo. Se dio unas palmadas en los muslos, como si bastara para despejar todo el agotamiento de los últimos días, para así ponerse en marcha a ningún sitio. "No debí montar", oyó gimotear a la pequeña figura. Su naturaleza no era curiosa, pero algo en el desconocido, o quizá la situación, o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, desmontó de su bici y se acercó con paso calmo. Más cerca, pudo notar que esa figura llevaba un maillot amarillo bastante llamativo y que, a esas alturas, ya estaba fastidiado de mirar. Una ventisca sopló, la pequeña figura tembló hasta encogerse en sí mismo, pero pronto un gimoteo de dolor lo hizo estirarse de vuelta. No mostró reacción alguna, pero no por ello encontró menos extraño el que la única persona ahí fuera justamente de quien menos quería saber en ese momento. Sakamichi no parecía muy alegre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo escuchó gimotear al aire por su paradero. ¿Había escapado? ¿Demasiada presión por el triunfo? Era un chiste, ¿cierto?

―Tonto.

―Piii.

Onoda se sobresaltó al recibir inusual respuesta a su lamento. Creía haber estado solo pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar sobre su hombro y toparse de frente con Midousuji. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Lo invocó con el pensamiento? No, imposible. Ni que eso fuera un anime o un manga, aunque sería muy divertido. Reparó en que sólo miraba al más sin decir nada, cuando algo de fastidio se dejó entre ver en el semblante del chico de Kyoto. Temeroso porque creyera que su presencia le molestaba, o en un intento de detenerlo, aun cuando el otro no se había movido ni un poco, se puso de pie tan aprisa que olvidó el dolor de sus piernas. Una punzada aguda lo hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio. Agitó los brazos como si pudiera sujetarse al aire para detener su inminente caída, pero todo intento fue en vano y terminó por estrellar el rostro contra el pecho del más alto. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente; sus manos temblaban sin soltarse de la camisa de Midousuji, porque sentía que si lo hacía sus piernas fallarían de nuevo y esta vez su rostro encontraría apoyo en el asfalto.

Por su lado, Midousuji reaccionó demasiado lento para sí mismo. Como si le costara trabajo procesar el hecho que Onoda se sujetaba a él. Y no fue hasta que percibió que la calidez que golpeaba su pecho emanaba del otro, que soltó un fuerte y grosero kimo, al tiempo que empujaba al de gafas.

Esta vez, la caída del ojiazul fue inevitable. Pero antes siquiera de preocuparse por sí mismo, se disculpó una y otra y otra vez con Midousuji. Sus torpes disculpas salían a trompicones por la prisa y los nervios, y a momentos se mezclaban con preguntas: ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastime? Midousuji siseó molesto. Su enojo inicial por verse tocado por Sakamichi —accidente o no, estaba fuera de discusión— pasó a segundo plano cuando el parloteo del escalador dio muestras de no tener un fin próximo.

―Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención ―lloriqueaba para desespero y enojo del chico de Kyoto―. Me duelen las piernas…la carrera, ya sabes y…¡Ah! De seguro tú también estás agotado y adolorido, Midousuji-kun. Y todavía tropiezo contigo. ¿No te lastime? Lo siento.

Si la cosa no era patética por sí misma, Onoda se encargó de ponerle un plus: trataba de ponerse pie, manoteaba al aire en busca de apoyo, y cuando lograba siquiera flexionar las rodillas se congelaba; un chillido ahogado, se dejaba vencer y a empezar de nuevo. ¿En serio era el mismo ciclista contra el que compitió la noche anterior y hacía unas horas? "Lo lamento tanto, Midousuji-kun".

―¡PIII! ―exclamó por encima de la voz del escalador, consiguiendo que por fin se callara y de paso se encogiera en sí mismo―. Cállate, zaku, con que te disculpes una vez es más que suficiente. (En realidad las disculpas tampoco le valían, pero con tal de callar a Sakamichi podía dejarlo ser por esa vez).

―¿Ah? Yo…lo lamento, no quise molestarte, estoy más torpe de lo usual y…

―¡Qué te calles! ―Onoda obedeció y se puso firmes como soldado ante la orden de un superior, o algo parecido. Su posición en el piso no le permitía mucho―. Eres asqueroso ―el más bajo apretó los labios para silenciar el torrente de disculpas que luchaban por salir―. Si tanto te quejas de tus piernas débiles, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar por ahí con Yowaizumi y tus inútiles amigos?

―Bueno, verás…

―Olvídalo, no me importa.

Onoda miró curioso el rostro perfilado del más alto, había desviado la vista tras percatarse de sus preguntas. El escalador de Sohoku sonrió un poco más animado y confiado. Él también podía preguntar a Midousuji por el qué hacía ahí si se suponía que debía estar descansando, ¿no? Pero, recordndo la noche que compitieron, a Midousuji no le gustaba que le preguntaran de sí mismo y Onoda lo entendía, no solía hablar con muchas personas pero cuando lo hacía había temas que prefería evitar. Lento, sintiendo sus músculos chillar de dolor, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por incorporarse bajo la atenta mirada del más alto.

―Sí, es sólo que…bueno…me sentía abrumado, ¿sabes? —comenzó su explicación una vez logró tenerse en pie. Sacudió el polvo en su trasero y otro poco en sus muslos—. Es la primera vez que pertenezco a un club. Antes, siempre estaba solo…no tenía amigos…―Midousuji se mantuvo impasible ante aquella vergonzosa y dolorosa confesión, que dibujaba en su mente atisbos de su pasado y parte de su presente―. Y de pronto estoy en un club donde reconocen que soy bueno en algo; tengo amigos con los que luché para conseguir lo que hicimos hoy— No es que a él, Akira, le importara estar solo, pero no pudo pasar por alto la calma con que el otro decía tales cosas. No era un tono resignado, ni tampoco uno triste. Era demasiado extraño—. Siento que es demasiado para mí en un sólo día, así que salí. Y ahora no sé dónde estoy y no tengo como comunicarme con ellos. De seguro están preocupados.

La mirada de Midousuji, atenta e inexpresiva, se mantuvo sin cambio. En realidad, no esperaba una respuesta a sus preguntas ―no le importaba―, así que no sabía si el pequeñajo era o muy tonto o muy ingenuo. A Midousuji se le antojó un poco de ambos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Causar lástima, empatía? Bueno, con él no lo lograría. O al menos, no cambiaría esa sensación de asco que le causaba su falsa modestia. "El héroe del día que no quiere atención, pero que se desaparece a media celebración para que todos se preocupen por él, asqueroso".

―¿Y? ¿Crees que me importa? Kimo ―respondió con rudeza, consiguiendo que Onoda se pusiera nervioso de nuevo. No había sido su intención molestar al de Kyoto.

―Lo la…

―Cállate —lo cortó aprisa, temiendo que iniciara de nuevo con su parloteo sin fin—. No tienes por qué disculparte por todo. Es asqueroso…eres asqueroso.

Onoda separó los labios con toda intención de disculparse, afortunadamente se paró a sí mismo y se limitó a asentir.

Para Onoda, Midousuji era un chico de modos temibles durante una carrera, pero fuera parecía ser un chico agradable, quizá un poco tímido, y el escalador no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por el alto ciclista, y más desde que descubriera que Midousuji gustaba de cierto anime de mechas.

Le gustaba el ciclismo, por ello ingreso al club de ciclismo de carretera de Sohoku, pero no por ello había renunciado a su preciado anime, y Midousuji parecía ser el amigo perfecto para él: ciclista y otaku. Sólo era cuestión de calmarse y saber cómo abordarlo. Seguro se llevarían muy bien.

―Pero perdí en nuestra carrera, así que no podemos hablar de anime ―se lamentó.

Midousuji lo miró perplejo y asqueado, ¿qué le ocurría a ese cuatro ojos? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de prioridades así de fácil? Hace un momento se lamentaba por su buena suerte y su paradero desconocido; al siguiente lo tenía disculpándose una y otra vez por el tropiezo; y ahora lloriqueaba por perder la carrera de la noche anterior, porque no podrían hablar de anime. ¿Qué rayos? (Manami y su tendencia al dolor parecía perfectamente normal a lado de este).

―¿No deberías volver con los inútiles de tu equipo? ―le recordó amargamente.

―¡Ah, es verdad! Y pronto terminará de anochecer ―dijo en un tono más alto de lo necesario―. Lo mejor es que intente volver por donde vine.

Con paso lento se acercó a su bicicleta. Midousuji esperó ansioso por verlo montar, esperando que eso cambiara algo, que trajera de vuelta al zaku asqueroso que vio competir. Su decepción se acentuó a lado de su poca paciencia al verlo caminar, llevando su bici por las manijas. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era una broma? ¡Era un ciclista! No podía ser tan estúpido para pretender volver a pie. "Me duelen las piernas", recordó y se golpeó mentalmente para no ir a reclamar al otro: así no llegaría a ninguna parte.

―¿Qué se supone que haces, zaku? ―Onoda balbuceó tratando de explicar mientras Midousuji ponía su De Rosa delante de la bicicleta del otro―. Con esas piernas no vas a llegar a ningún sitio.

―Lo sé, pero…

―Si tienes fuerza para caminar, mejor pedalea. Tirare de ti.

Un auto decidió que era su momento de pasar. El sonido del motor les pareció ensordecedor en esa atmosfera extraña, incluso aun lo oía a la distancia, cuando el vehículo ya iba a una distancia considerable de ahí. Ambos se sonrojaron y rehuyeron sus miradas. Onoda parecía no decidirse a montar, y Midousuji sopesaba la posibilidad de arrancar la marcha y poner toda la distancia que le fuera posible entre ellos. Que Sakamichi volviera de rodillas si le apetecía. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido para tirar de él? De seguro estaba más agotado de lo que se sentía. El otaku murmuró un tímido gracias y supo que perdió su oportunidad para escapar. Así ya no parecía tan molesto. Si no fuera tan parlanchín, quizá hasta podría encontrarlo agradable…

―¡KIMO!

 **Midousuji me quedó tan extraño en este capítulo…**

 **¿Eh? ¿Dudas, comentarios, observaciones, jitomatazos?**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 9 de diciembre~**


	3. 3

**Buenas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta cosita de fic sin pies ni cabeza. Quiero agradecer a Shiro, me siento tranquila que el encuentro entre estos haya sonado natural, temía que Midou no fuera Midou -.-U Gracias por leer.**

 **Les recuerdo, Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

Cuando el médico dijo lo que ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar, sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada encima y algo pesado y vivo se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Un desgarro en la rodilla izquierda. Uno que afortunadamente podía tratarse con medicamento, reposo y en su momento terapia básica, pero lo suficientemente aparatoso para no dejarlo competir en el tercer y último día del Inter Escolar. Apenas oía las indicaciones del doctor, su mente se había desconectado y sentía su cuerpo flotar en una presencia en ese cuarto pequeño y pulcro le parecía irreal; oyendo, ignorando en realidad, el discurso del experto sobre los cuidados que debía tomar. Sólo le llegaba el lejano rumor del eco de las palabras antes de toda esa perorata. "Un desgarro...no podrá montar la bicicleta en un tiempo".

¿Cómo que no podía? Si mañana era el último día de competencia. Sus amigos, su equipo, contaba con él para coronarse nuevamente como los reyes de la carretera. Tenían un título que defender; además, ese día él, Sakamichi, ganó el dorsal rojo: el rey de la montaña. Debía proteger su título como mejor escalador. Debía defenderlo a como diera lugar; subir esa pronunciada cuesta final, batiéndose en duelo, hombro con hombro, con Manami y quedarse con la corona absoluta del mejor escalador del país.

No podía dejar de competir. ¡Tenía que correr! Debía correr...quería correr.

—En un par de semanas tendrá revisión. No deje de tomar el medicamento y descanse. ¿De acuerdo? ...Onoda-san

—Ah...¿cómo? —dio un brinco en su asiento al saber enterarse recién que le hablaban—.El medicamento, sí...sí, está bien. Muchas gracias, sensei.

El hombre lo miró con serio por sobre los papeles que revisaba. Soltó un suspiro casino, que hizo pensar al ciclista que lo reñiría por estar tan distraído, pero una sonrisa tenue y tranquilizadora le inyectó algo de consuelo:

—Ánimo. Cualquier deporte es maravilloso, pero siempre olvidamos que, a pesar de todo, nuestro cuerpo tiene un límite. Las lesiones son comunes y de ellas se puede aprender algo.

Onoda guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando esas palabras que de verdad buscaban darle apoyo. Sonrió amplió y lo más sincero que pudo. Una lesión seguía siendo una lesión aquí y en cualquier otro sitio. Volvió a agradecer las atenciones del hombre antes de salir, apoyándose en las muletas con que pretendían que se apoyara para caminar.

En los primeros pasos lamentó el momento en que le dijo a Mister Pierre que no era necesario que lo esperara fuera de la consulta. No le habría venido mal un poco de ayuda de su entrenador. Soltó una bocanada de aire, derrotado y resignado. Debía aceptar y afrontar el reto.

Lento y torpe, sin conseguir acostumbrarse a tan poco y convencional apoyo, se arrastró por los blancos y silenciosos pasillos. La frustración por aprender a caminar de nuevo poco a poco fue tragada por la soledad del lugar, que a su vez lo sumió en un estado entre la realidad y la somnolencia. Estaba agotado no había podido descansar ni un minuto en todo el día. "Ahora tendrás mucho tiempo libre", se burló una vocecilla en su interior. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba cada vez que el melodioso eco con la sentencia del doctor golpeaba las paredes de su mente —"desgarro...no podrá montar la bicicleta en un tiempo"—. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer las palmas de sus manos y a su corazón latir aprisa conforme sus torpes pasos lo acercaban a la recepción donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la empuñadura de las muletas. ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora que les diría?

Naruko fue el primero en verlo, lo llamó con un calmo "Onoda-kun". Sakamichi le respondió con una sonrisa pero algo en la expresión de su amigo le dijo que era tan falsa como una recuperación milagrosa para mañana.

Su equipo, lo miraban ansiosos. (Más allá el entrenador y el antiguo capitán, Kanzaki, lo miraban serios, pero con la preocupación asomando en sus miradas). Sabían la respuesta a lo que querían preguntar, pero ninguno sabía como expresarlo, o si era correcto el siquiera hablar. El otaku bajó la mirada, sintiendo que la frustración se apoderaba de nuevo de él y que se materializaba en forma de lágrimas contenidas.

—No podré correr mañana —dijo lo obvio, pero dicho en voz alta lo hacía real y doloroso—. En un tiempo, en realidad... —continuó—. Debo tomar algunos remedios y hacer algo de terapia...estaré bien.

Un silencio casi fúnebre se instaló entre los seis. Sakamichi mordió su labio inferior como si eso bastara para contener todas las emociones que de pronto borboteaban en su ser y que amenazaban con desbordarse al menor descuido. No era mentira, era verdad. No podría competir al día siguiente. "¿Por qué!" Tragó el grito y a cambio maldijo entre dientes, causando asombro entre sus amigos.

Los otros cinco temían apartar la mirada y que Onoda desapareciera como una ilusión, que era lo que debía ser ese chico ante ellos. Tan furioso, tan vulnerable. Era la primera vez que lo veían así, y aun cuando sabían que cosas así podían ocurrirle a cualquiera, no sabían como lidiar con el desencanto del escalador. Kaburagi hizo ademan de dar un paso hacía su mayor, pero se quedó congelado cuando oyó que intentaba hablar:

—No, no estoy bien. Estoy molesto...estoy frustrado. ¿Por qué? Sólo queda un día...yo...yo...—su voz sonaba tan normal, tan tranquila, pese a que parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por articular cada palabra.

Y cuando menos lo esperaban, las emociones fueron más. La frustración se derramó y aunque en el fondo Onoda no quería el abrazo de Naruko no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo. La calidez de su amigo lo reconfortaba, sólo un poco. No era el calor, ni el abrazo que esperaba. Pues la única persona que de verdad podía entenderlo en ese momento, había parecido tan frustrado como él: "Akira".

 **¿Y bien? ¿Comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos? Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 23 de diciembre.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. 4

**¡Hola! Aquí llego con su dotación quincenal de este fic sin pies ni cabeza. Quiero agradecer sus lecturas a mi pequeña Shiro, perdón. Sé que fue cortito pero espero compensar con este y que empieces a armar el rompecabezas y le des forma a esta extraña narrativa. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Y también agradezco a Vocaloid, me da tanto gusto saber que te gusta ;u; Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Les recuerdo, Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe Wataru-sensei.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n-n

—¡Midousuji-kun!

Apartó la mirada con una lentitud tétrica al escuchar su nombre, como si fuera una gran molestia el que lo interrumpieran justo en el clímax del capítulo de mechas que se proyectaba en las pantallas de esa tienda. Su mirada violeta se fijó en el atrevido que se atrevió a llamarlo. La mitad de su rostro quedaba oculto por una mascarilla negra; no obstante, sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna, pesé a la extrañeza que bullía en su interior al reconocer al cuatro ojos que se encogía en sí mismo, pero que se esforzaba por sonreírle de forma boba y nerviosa: Onoda Sakamichi.

Ese día, Midousuji había decidido viajar a Tokyo —Akihabara— con el único objetivo de conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños para su prima. (La niña lo criticaba por gastar su tiempo en mirar anime o leer manga, lo cual en realidad era ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, Yuki, su prima, había resultado ser una gran fan de Love Hime. "Está bien para mi, porque aun soy chica, pero tú, Aki-nii..."). Llevaba un par de horas vagando, y varias tiendas visitadas, y seguía sin encontrar algo que pudiera agradarle a la chica del cumpleaños. Por otro lado no esperaba encontrarse con alguien ahí, tampoco es que tuviera con quien verse; y de ahí originaba su sorpresa por toparse con el escalador de Sohoku. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, y recordaba el mónologo que había tenido mientras pedaleaban a la farmacia —"En verano voy todos los días"—, en realidad era una posibilidad bastante amplia de encontrarse en medio de ese mar de gente.

—Sa-ka-mi-cheee —dijo por todo saludo. Su voz salió ahogada por la mascarilla. Onoda se relajó y le dedicó una sonrisa más segura, de esas que Midousuji le había visto antes y que encontraba especialmente asquerosas. Tan amplia, tan radiante, tan sincera...tan boba.

—Midousuji-kun, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí —el más alto se limitó a verlo. Tras la mascarilla apretaba ligeramente los dientes, en un intento por obligarse a callar y mantener la paciencia. ¿Por qué le devolvió el saludo? Bueno, también sería tonto ignorarlo, ¿no?—. ¿Viniste por el evento de aniversario de Evangelion?

Relajó la mordida, y aun cuando sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, se lamentaba por no saber de ello. Pero en ese momento su tiempo y dinero tenían un objetivo concreto: el regalo de cumpleaños de Yuki.

—Buscó otra cosa —se limitó a responder, ¿por qué lo hacía! Su seca y única respuesta no pareció desanimar al más bajo.

—¿En serio? ¿De otro anime que te gusta?

Midousuji no pudo evitar pensar que las reacciones del chico rayaban en lo animesco. Su voz se volvió más chillona y como si de un grito de guerra se tratase; sus manos se unieron en forma de rezo delante del pecho; y casi podía ver como en sus ojos, enormes y azulados, se dibujaban unas estrellas que delataban su entusiasmo.

—No te importa, zaku.

Onoda, rió divertido, encantado, casi permisivo con esa respuesta tan escueta. Estaba lo bastante feliz y satisfecho con que Midousuji no lo evitara cuando lo llamó, que ahora el que evitara la pregunta, carecía de todo sentido. Además, eso le confirmaba que el estrella de Kyofushi era un fan del anime. ¡Era más de lo que podía esperar!

—Ya veo —quizá tuviera algún gusto culposo y por eso prefería el silencio, sonaba bastante factible tratándose del más alto—. Yo vine a comprar las nueva figura de Kotori Hime. Ya sabes, la protagonista de Love Hime.

Y así de rápido como lo dijo, se lamentó el hacerlo. Nunca se había avergonzado de gritar a los cuatros vientos su afición por el mahou shoujo de Love Hime, pero quizá no era el mejor tema inicial para tratar con Midousuji. Los enormes e inexpresivos ojos del chico de Kyoto, se llenaron de sorpresa y extrañeza por igual. Quizá el todo terreno pensaría que se trataba de un chico un poco afeminado. (Pero Love Hime era más que una historia de una chica mágica. Tenía personajes tan reales y tan humanos; situaciones tan sinceras y una moraleja capítulo tras capítulo, junto a una alta dosis de nunca rendirse que le encantaba).

Pero la verdad era distinta. Midousuji se sorprendió de oírlo mencionar el anime del que precisamente buscaba algo de merchandise. Una figura de la molesta Kotori sonaba a algo que seguro le gustaría a Yuki.

—¿Dónde las venden?

Ahora fue el turno de Onoda de sorprenderse. ¿Podrías ser que Midousuji fuera seguidor de Love Hime?

—Midousuji-kun, acaso tú...¿te gusta Love Hime?...¿quién es tu personaje favorito? ¿Qué piensas del nuevo opening? ¿Te gustó la película?

El chico de Kyoto comenzó a retroceder unos pasos cuando sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, pero el cuatro ojos lo seguía como cual chinche a la sangre. Cuando chocó con la pared que era uno de los pilares de la tienda, no tuvo otra que estirar su brazo cuan largo era y cubrir el rostro del escalador, en un intento desesperado por apartarlo y callarlo, de paso. Su rostro, delataba su molestia e incomodidad, aun bajo la mascarilla.

—¡Zaku! Te preguntaba, porque es para un regalo. Tú, grandísimo zaku.

La ilusión de Onoda se evaporó así de rápido, y comprendió su error. Agitó los brazos y puso distancia entre ellos, avergonzado de su recién comportamiento. ("Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo pensé que...¡ah, lo lamento!").

—¡Piii! —exclamó alto con intención de callar al otro, y de pasó apartar las miradas que caían sobre ellos—. Te he dicho que basta con disculparte una vez, zaku.

Onoda hizo una última inclinación de cabeza, sintiéndose mucho mejor tras el regaño del otro. Encontró reconfortante que el más alto hiciera referencia a su anterior encuentro —en algún punto de la carretera, aquella tarde tras la premiación del Inter Escolar—.

—Un...¿quieres que vayamos juntos? Voy hacía allá —el escalador intento retomar la conversación de sus compras como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido, y pareció ser su mejor opción pues Midousuji volvió a lanzar ese extraño sonido: Piii, y se apartó como si le diera el paso para guiarlo.

El escalador se adelantó con paso saltarín. Quizá se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas pero estaba sumamente feliz por encontrar un rostro conocido que tenía gustos similares a los suyos. Por supuesto solía pedirle a Naruko o Imaizumi que lo acompañaran, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque eran sus amigos, su conocimiento y gusto por el anime más bien era escaso, por lo que siempre terminaban hablando de otras cosas, como ciclismo, por ejemplo. En cambio, aunque no conocía bien a Midousuji, el simple hecho que el chico supiera de lo que le hablaba le daba esperanzas.

Fuera de competencia, Midousuji no parecía un mal chico —aunque admitía que lo admiraba como deportista, aun cuando algunos de sus modos fueran bastante cuestionables—; al parecer gustaba de los anime de mechas —de hecho, era la especialidad de la tienda en que se toparon—; y tenían la misma edad. Estaban todos los elementos para que se diera una linda amistad entre ellos.

Midousuji, por su parte, seguía unos pasos por detrás al de gafas, incapaz de comprender porqué tanta energía por parte de ese zaku. Lo oía comentar una que otra cosa que veían en su recorrido ("Oh, mira, es el nuevo manga de Saint Seiya...¿te gusta Saint Seiya? A mi sí". "Oh, One Piece Film Gold. Ya tengo mis boletos para el estreno, ¿te gusta One Piece? ¿Quién es tu mugiwara favorito?"), y aunque la conversación del otro le pareció molesta, lo ayudó a hacer más corto el camino e ignorar el mar de gente que se movía por la zona. Al llegar, lo primero que notó fueron los escaparates de la tienda tapizados de póster promocionales de la OVA futura a estrenarse de Love Hime. Algunos clones de Onoda entraban y salían del lugar —chicos bajitos, de gafas y grandes mochilas en la espalda—, y al entrar se preguntó si no se trataba de una serie de características necesarias para encajar en ese extraño grupo. Más clones deambulaban por el local y conversaban a viva voz.

—Kimo —comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido al cuatro ojos hasta ahí, lo mejor habría sido seguir la búsqueda por su cuenta.

Recién sopesaba la idea de huir, cuando Onoda lo cogió de la muñeca para jalarlo al interior del local. Al entrar la estremecedora pero ridícula canción de apertura del mentado anime inundó sus oídos; los sentía zumbar a causa del ruido de la música, que se convertía en un molesto pitido a causa de las conversaciones.

Midousuji se dejó llevar entre el mar de otakus, guiado por Onoda que parecía estar contándole algo acerca de la nueva figura, o eso creía pues el molesto tono chillón de Kotori al cantar "hime hime hime suki suki daisuki" le impedía entender con claridad. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaban las codiciadas figuras, la cosa no mejoró. Todo un ejército de otakus bajitos y cuatro ojos, peleaban por hacerse con una de las cajas.

—Kimo —gimoteó en el momento en que Onoda deshizo el agarre y se lanzó a la primera estantería a su alcance para luchar por la valiosa mercancía.

Midousuji no alcanzaba a entender porqué hacían todo eso, ¿qué había de especial en esas cosas de plástico? Además, algo no cuadraba, no se suponía que había una especie de preventa para ese tipo de artículos, o una fila ordenada para comprarlos, en todo caso. (Miró por sobre su hombro, varios sujetos con mandil que los acreditaba como trabajadores de la tienda, sonreían maliciosos al ver la escena. Eran la maldad pura).

Era por Yuki. Debía comprar un regalo para ella, se recordó.

Un grito mitad lloriqueo por parte de Onoda lo hizo fijarse en el campo de batalla; las repisas inferiores lucían vacías, y los clones batallaban por alcanzar las superiores que aun estaban repletas, en su mayoría. Prestó atención al escalador, que apoyado en el estante más bajó, se estiraba lo más posible para conseguir que sus dedos rozaran apenas uno de los tesoros. Pero el gusto le duró poco al cuatro ojos, otro otaku, más alto o más listo, se lo arrebató. Sin embargo, el semblante de Onoda se llenó de determinación —asquerosa determinación—, como si estuviera en plena cerrera. Midousuji lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo vio pelear, hacer su mejor intento por subir las estanterías. Tan determinado, tan decidido, sólo por una muñeca.

Onoda estiró el brazo sin siquiera acercarse a rozar la caja de la cuarta estantería. Su consuelo era que no se trataba del único en esa ardua batalla, tenía una oportunidad para hacerse con su amada Kotori. Descendió a penas un poco para tomar vuelo y volver a insistir. Pero no fue suficiente, ni siquiera se acercó. Gruñó frustrado y pensaba intentarlo una vez más, cuando una mano de dedos largos, marcados por la forma de unos guantes sin dedos, que delataban las horas bajo el sol que pedaleaba el dueño de esta. La caja se poso ante sus ojos, pero sus ojos no repararon primero en la figura dentro, si no en las callosidades que se dejaban entre ver en los dedos. ¿Cuántos años llevaría practicando el ciclismo? ¿Cuánto tardó antes de obtener ese estilo retorcido pero tan único?

—¿Esta querías? —Onoda dio un respingo. Giró el rostro para ver a Midousuji y su expresión ilegible a causa de la mascarilla. Lo había olvidado, no iba sólo y bien podía haber pedido un poco de ayuda.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Midousuji-kun —sonrió. Midousuji se limitó a responder con su conocido kimo. Onoda amplió aun más su sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba la caja contra su pecho.

Midousuji desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo de pronto.

—¿Y tú, no se suponía que ibas a comprar también?

El más alto recordó la razón por la que había acompañado al cuatro ojos a ese lugar. Miró de nuevo hacía la estantería donde Kotori le sonreía desde su caja. Yuki no era tan fan como el propio Onoda, o como el resto de otakus que continuaban en su encarnizada lucha, pero igual la niña encontraría linda a la condenada princesa. Tomó una con una fastidiosa facilidad para otro zaku que había estado dando saltos cerca de ahí. (Le dedicó un burlón zaku que cayó como pedrada al desconocido).

—Seguro a Yuki le gusta —murmuró bajo, pero no lo suficiente para los curiosos oídos de Onoda.

El escalador estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Yuki. Pero un algo lo hizo detenerse, como si de pronto un nudo apretado en la garganta le impidiera hablar. Podría ser una amiga, una novia...¿y por qué necesariamente una chica? "Yuki" podía ser nombre de chico, ¿no? Prefirió ignorar el retortijón que sintió, seguro era nada.

—Este...¿tienes algo más que hacer? —se ánimo a preguntar. El todo terreno ladeó el rostro como si no entendiera lo que le decía—. Me preguntaba porque...no sé...bueno...quizá podamos ir a otra tienda o algún maid café a tomar algo.

De verdad que Midousuji no había esperado encontrarse con nadie ahí, no tenía nada más que hacer —al fin tenía el regalo para Yuki—; tampoco le apetecía volver a casa tan pronto, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para visitar algo más que las tiendas obligatorias en Akiba —mucho menos un maid café—. Pero, por sobre todo, porque tenía un poco de curiosidad por ese cuatro ojos.

 **Y bueno, ese fue el último capítulo de este año. Quiero agradecer por este tiempo en que me han acompañado** **―ya sea desde este fic o vengan de los anteriores** **―. Espero tengan felices fiestas y nos estamos leyendo el próximo año con más de este fic, y de nuevos proyectos.**

 **Con mucho cariño, respeto y amor: Zafiro Rachel Any.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 6 de enero. (Su regalo de reyes y encendamos los motores, ¡qué Yowapeda regresa el 9 de enero!**


	5. 5

**Hola, criaturillas de la creación, ¿cómo les va? Acá llego con su regalo de reyes —aunque en sus países no se celebre, yo les quiero dar un regalo (?)** **—. Quiero agradecer su lectura a Vocaloid, ya no te hago esperar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, yo no mas tomo prestados a sus hijos para sus locuras.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

Tercer día de Inter Escolar. El tierno calor del sol que asomaba juguetón por entre las nubes, vaticinaba que no daría tregua a los ciclistas; y poco afectaba al resto de los asistentes que esperaban ansiosos a que diera comienzo la competencia. El ruido de las bicicletas al acomodarse, parecía el zumbar de algún insecto en comparación con el alegre ambiente montado por los equipos de apoyo y los espectadores. Todo un ambiente festivo.

Los primeros lugares del día anterior estaban en sus puestos, respaldados por sus respectivos equipos. Sus semblantes serios y hasta pensativos, como si fueran inmunes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Quizá demasiado concentrados en el camino por delante. Unos sitios más tras, unas bicicletas más atrás, donde comenzaba el pelotón, los rumores comenzaban a correr: el dorsal rojo de Sohoku no correría; una lesión, al parecer. "Es una pena...", "Uno menos, ¿qué más da?", "¿El campeón del año pasado?", "¡Qué suerte!". Las voces flotaban burlonas hasta las vallas, donde Kanzaki Miki emitió un sonido de preocupación y sonrió para animar al chico que estaba a su lado.

—No pongas atención, Onoda-kun. Las lesiones son parte de la vida de los deportistas, sólo debes preocuparte por la recuperación.

Y aunque Onoda sabía que la chica lo decía con las mejores intenciones, no se sintió más animado tras esas palabras que le sonaron a lástima. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y torció suavemente los labios con gesto incómodo. El dorsal rojo, el rey de la montaña; el dorsal con el número uno, el rey de la carretera no iba a correr, cayó derrotado por un estúpido desgarro en la rodilla. El dorsal rojo, el rey de los desgarros. ¡Qué orgullo! (Y sólo le quedaba el título, porque ni el dorsal tenía. Cuando pidió a Teshima conservar esos trozos de pretex color rojo, descubrieron que habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaba el dorsal amarillo, el de Imaizumi; del rojo no había ni rastro. Era tarde cuando volvieron del hospital e hicieron el descubrimiento, esperaba que en otro momento aparecieran).

—Hey, ¿no es Onoda Sakamichi? —el de gafas sintió el dedo inoportuno que lo señalaba, aun cuando intentó aparentar no enterarse de nada—. ¿Qué hace ahí, no piensa correr?

Como si aquello hubiese sido dicho por un megáfono, las miradas giraron a verlo y los cuchicheos se hicieron más fuertes: no eran rumores, era verdad. Onoda deseó poder encogerse, desaparecer de la vista de todos aquellos que lo miraban y sonreían divertidos por su triste situación. Miki, a su lado, intentaba ayudarlo a pasar el bochorno murmurando que los ignorara. Pese a ello, Onoda cogió el capuchón del rompevientos que llevaba puesto y ocultó su rostro con él. Pero era inútil, sentía el regocijo que les daba correr sobre su cadáver. "Ahora eres uno más de esos cuerpos sin nombre", pensó con amargura, recordando como Makishima se refería a todos esos ciclistas que no lograban clasificar para ese último día.

—Iré a la tienda a descansar un poco, antes de ir al avituallamiento.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de la mánager, simplemente tomó las muletas y se encaminó con pasos torpes —¿cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a andar con esas cosas?—.

Al mismo tiempo, al frente del pelotón, quienes parecían ajenos de su alrededor, en realidad escuchaban atentos. Seis pares de ojos siguieron la decaída figura del escalador hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre.

—Hey, estrella, hazlo bien —gruñó Naruko a su dorsal amarillo. Imaizumi sabía que no era necesario que se lo dijera. Debían darlo todo en este último día. Por Sohoku, por Onoda.

—Hagámoslo bien, muchachos —intervino Teshima, quien agradecía que la ausencia del escalador no hubiera hecho mella en el equipo. Parecían fuertes y ansiosos por animar al otaku—. ¡Por Sohoku, por Onoda!

—¡Por Onoda! —corearon otras cuatro voces. Fue entonces que Teshima notó que alguien más aun miraba el punto por el que el de gafas había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño, extrañado de ver como Midousuji, una vez más, mostraba interés en el escalador estrella de Chiba.

Aoyagi, a su lado, le preguntó si algo lo preocupaba. Prefirió mentir para no encender la alerta, principalmente en Imaizumi. Pero igual, vigilaría de cerca al estrella de Kyoto.

Por su lado, Midousuji volvió la mirada al frente cuando la voz del presentador se hizo oír por el altavoz. Dentro de poco daría comienzo el tercer y último día de ese Inter Escolar. Era momento de olvidarse del resto, y centrar su mente en la carretera.

"Por la victoria".

 **¿Y bien? ¿Comentarios, jitomatazos, dudas?**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 13 de enero. Y no, no me equivoqué. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	6. 6

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Mucho más pequeño que los anteriores y desordenado, porque la página pocas veces me respeta el formato. En fin. Quiero agradecer a Vocaloid y Shiro por leer y comentar, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n-n

OS +-+-+hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

El entrenamiento fue agotador =333 ¡pero muy divertido!

¿Qué tal tu día, Midousuji-kun? n0n!

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

Lo mismo de siempre

Nada fuera de lugar

OS +-+-+hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Oh, supongo que se puede considerar un buen día

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

¿Buen día?

No entendiste, ¡fue asqueroso!

OS +-+-+hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

¿Qué no lo es para ti?

Aka 02 (en línea):

…

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Quiero decir, no pasó nada malo, así que fue un buen día

Que haya sido aburrido o no es mera perspectiva -w-

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Eres demasiado optimista, Sa-ka-mi-cheeeeeeee

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Ya te dije que es cosa de perspectiva -w-

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Kimo

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

…

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Nee, tienes libre el fin de semana?

Pensé que podíamos ir a Akiba n0n

O podemos ir por ahí con las bicicletas

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Está bien. Estoy libre

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

En serio!?

Qué quieres hacer?

Akiba? Escuché que inauguraron un nuevo maid café

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

…

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Qué pasa?! D8

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Tienes fetiche por las chicas vestidas de maid?

Siempre vamos a esos lugares

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

…

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Oh...

.

.

.

.

Eres asqueroso, Kimoimichi~

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Eh?! NO! D8

No digas eso, Midousuji-kun!

Lo decía porque me parecía un buen lugar para reunirnos y platicar :'(

Es agradable y eso

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Eso son las chicas, verdad?

KIMO!

KIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMOKIMO!

Eres asqueroso, Sa-ka-mi-che

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

No lo soy! D8!

Y aunque fuera por las chicas, qué tiene de malo?

Soy un joven sano y normal

No me digas que a ti no te gustan

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Oh, vamos, Midousuji-kun, de seguro a ti también te parecen lindas

Tan monas diciendo 'bienvenido, amo'

A que sí!

LEÍDO A LAS 19:30

Midousuji-kun, por favor

Era una broma

No tiene porque tomártelo tan en serio

LEÍDO A LAS 19:47

Está bien

Me gusta ver a chicas vestidas de maid, por eso siempre te pido que vayamos ahí

Está bien si a ti no te gusta

No lo tomes en serio

LEÍDO A LAS 19:53

Midousuji-kun...

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Eres asqueroso, Sa-ka-mi-che

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

U / / / / U

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Está bien, pero yo elijo

Ya me canse de tu fetichismo

Montemos

Acaban de reparar un tramo de la carretera aquí

Ven

Además, siempre soy quien viaja y encima debo soportar tus privaciones mentales con las maid

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

O/ / / /O

Midousuji-kun!

Pero está bien u/ / /u

Tienes razón, siempre eres tú el que tiene que viene

Entonces, este fin de semana iré!

Nunca he ido a Kyoto, ojala podamos pasear mucho por ahí

LEÍDO A LAS 20:09

Qué dije?! D8

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Te advierto que aquí no hay maids café

…

Kimo

OS +-+-+ hime pawa!+-+-+ (en línea):

Midousuji-kun!

 **¿Y bien? Espero que no les haya costado trabajo leer. La página me borra los espacios entre conversaciones y tuve que hacerlo así, de un lado una y al medio la otra ;-;**

 **¿Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos? Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 27 de enero**


	7. 7

**Hola criaturitas de la creación, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Su servidora está agotada, fue su primera semana de clases. Volví a la universidad después de un tiempo fuera y fue horrible. Pero no se preocupen, que sea como sea aquí les traigo su precioso capítulo…ajá, claro.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Shiro por su review, en serio, nunca pensé en Midou celoso por las maid pero me gustó la idea xD.**

 **También, claro, agradezco mil a aquellos que, aunque no dejan review, leen. Yo sé que existen, y ustedes saben que yo lo sé. Gracias.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten…no, gocen su lectura.**

m-m-m-m

Un gemido deliró entre los labios enzarzados en una fogosa batalla por el dominio. Unas manos pequeñas acariciaban el largo y esbelto cuello, a veces enredándose en la larga cortina de cabello negro del más alto. Unas manos grandes y de dedos finos, se perdían en tocar la piel del abdomen y en ascender, con una sensualidad urgida, hasta los pezones erguidos; esos que se abrían como rosados y pequeños nenúfares que flotaban en el liso y pálido estanque de dulce leche que era la piel del más bajo. Un gemido más explotó, evidenciando el ansia que los cuerpos tenían uno del otro.

La ropa que quedaba, comenzaba a sobrar conforme el calor iba en aumento. Sus labios no paraban sus feroz batalla y sus cuerpos se buscaban con mayor necesidad. El de manos pequeñas enterró sus uñas en la delgada y fuerte espalda cuando sintió los finos dedos colarse por entre su pantaloncillo, apartar sus interiores para poder rozar su bajo vientre con una lentitud insana para el ardor que lo invadía. Un sollozo le apremiaba a bajar y no ignorar su despierto miembro. El pulgar jugueteó con la punta, buscando picarlo, desesperarlo y lo conseguía. Otro lamento de placer y su cadera reclamó más, mucho más, de eso. El de manos grande y dedos finos mismo sintió la necesidad de tocar más, de parar esa tortura y llevarla a otro nivel. Su puño subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo y constante que le permitía escuchar los suaves y melodiosos gemidos; y de admirar el sonrojo que coloreaba las tiernas mejillas como un par de manzanas jugosas.

—Akira...

Un polvillo amarillo flotó en el ambiente; y el mencionado se perdió unos instantes en los azules y llorosos ojos del otro. Libres de gafas le resultaban más brillantes, más atrayentes. Un par de verdaderas armas letales.

Un nuevo gemido —Akira...—, y el mencionado esbozó una sonrisa burlona y deseosa. Sintió una de las manos pequeñas vagar por su espalda, hasta allá donde alcanzaba; a veces arañando, a veces acariciando, lo que fuera para disimular el hecho que no podía bajar más. Bendita discrepancia en sus estaturas. Y pese a ello, el más alto ronroneaba gustoso con el tacto.

—Sakamichi...

El ojiazul sonrió con ternura pese a la situación, le gustaba ver esa parte débil y maleable del temible estratega de Kyoto. No le bastaba con sólo sentir, también quería jugar y poner aprueba la resistencia de su pareja, cosa que no siempre era bueno, pues Akira le devolvía la partida al doble. Un quejido más y supo que debía apresurarse si quería igualarlo. Se olvidó de la espalda y coló la mano entre sus cuerpos. Descendió seguro y aprisa hasta la cintura de las medias de ciclismo que tanto le estorbaban para llegar a su objetivo.

El más alto entendió las intensiones de su compañero e intento parar, al menos el tiempo suficiente para acomodarse y encontrar de nuevo la armonía, pero las manos pequeñas parecían no conocer de pausas, se movían traviesas. El elástico de su ropa apenas fue un obstáculo, esas manos sabían lo que querían. Si intentaba retroceder un paso, el otro lo seguía de inmediato, como un imán. Pero la extraña persecución no duró mucho, entre las mallas deportivas a medio muslo y con la cama peligrosamente a sus espaldas, terminó cayendo de culo en la cama. Un suave kimo, mezclado con una risa, escapó de sus labio no bien tuvo al de gafas sentado a horcajadas en su regazo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, curiosas y atentas, como si no quisieran perderse ninguna de las reacciones del otro. De nuevo el polvillo amarillo danzó entre ellos. Onoda sonrió amplió y Midousuji siseó satisfecho. Se apoderó de los tiernos labios del escalador para callar los gemidos que escaparon sorprendidos cuando tomó la erección entre sus largos dedos. La estancia guardó los gemidos ahogados del más bajo; algunos rayos del sol de medio día se colaban por entre las persianas que Onoda olvidó abrir; y el sutil perfume del suavizante de telas en el edredón flotaba en la habitación.

Los labios hinchados de tanto besarse, y las manos de nuevo despiertas, de vuelta a su labor. Las pequeñas al fin habían alcanzado lo que tanto habían buscado y no tardaron en moverse de arriba abajo, con un ritmo delirante que entorpeció el del más alto, que parecía temblar como una hoja al viento ante gentil y ardiente tacto.

—Kimo...

Y de pronto era como si el ansia de sus cuerpos hubiera pasado. Los besos quedaron en el olvido para ser reemplazados por ocasionales y toscos jadeos. Los roces se detuvieron, y de ellos sólo quedó una lustrosa capa de sudor. Y sin embargo, el relajo continuaba. Sus miradas sucumbieron al morbo de mirar sus miembros ser masturbados, sabiendo que el otro miraba lo mismo. Un cosquilleo agradable les recorrió desde la nuca hasta el bajo vientre, y primero uno, luego el otro, a veces ambos, buscaron callar su chispazo mordiendo su ya torturados labios.

Un quejido, y de pronto la respiración se volvió más agitada, más ansiosa. El sprint final estaba cerca, habría que aumentar la _cadencia_. Un cambio de marcha, se alternó con unas caricias fugaces; sus cuerpos se levantaron para bailar al cierre y sus labios se unieron, adoloridos, para capturar el grito de victoria del otro. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo; de escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón ajeno, del calor entremezclado de ambos, de sencillamente disfrutar del otro.

El semen discurría por entre sus dedos; a momentos mezclándose, a otros goteando en el edredón que aun perfumaba el ambiente con su colonia de suavizante de telas. Sus miembros parecían dispuestos a dormir después de esa fiesta; sus manos palpitaban por el trabajo realizado y sus labios lanzaban pinchazos adoloridos por el roce.

Un suspiro, mitad gemido, escapó de labios de Onoda cuando se ánimo a moverse lo suficiente para apartarse de ese sitio donde había estado tan cómodo hasta entonces.

—Eso estuvo magnifico, Akira. Gracias —remató la frase con un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novio.

—Piii.

¿Magnifico? ¿Con sólo masturbarse? Bueno, en realidad Midousuji no podía reclamar. Ambos eran un par de torpes temerosos en eso. No conseguían pasar de simples caricias. Habían intentado una, dos, tres...varias veces. De una forma, de otra. Cambiando posiciones. Quizá la suerte —el miedo— de los primerizos se superponía al deseo de sus cuerpos. Y al final se habían resignado a buscar otras formas de darse placer.

Midousuji miró de reojo al de gafas, que para ese momento parecía más entretenido en lamer el líquido que aun resbalaba por entre sus dedos.

—Kimo —murmuró con falso fastidio antes de fijar su atención en el afiche de Himeno Kotori que decoraba la pared frente a él, todo fuera por evitar esa obvia insinuación cargada de erotismo inocente. Akira recordó su propia mano y la limpió en el edredón, igual tenía que lavarse de nuevo.

—Akira —el mencionado se arriesgó a mirar, pero sus ojos tuvieron que ver de nuevo a la pelilila por la que el escalador suspiraba. Esos sobresaltos no eran nada sanos para él: Sakamichi con los pantaloncillos a medio muslo, su flácido miembro al aire, las mejillas aun coloradas y la inocencia irradiando de su mirada sin gafas. Eso, o era una especie de depravado con una peligrosa inclinación por ese sujeto—, pensé que tenías algo que decirme. Ya sabes, antes de todo esto... dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Midousuji no podría acostumbrarse jamás al descarado teñido de inocencia de su novio. Chascó la lengua, como si fingiera tratar de recordar lo que tenía que decirle, eso que había muerto en sus labios cuando Sakamichi le saltó encima con un fogoso beso. Un sonoro piii salió de sus labios; sí, entre líneas, ese otaku cegatón eran quien había iniciado el juego de seducción. Olvidaría ese tema por un momento. Se inclinó hacía el escalador, besó con delicadeza sus labios y le sonrió de forma burlona, como sólo hacía en una carrera y a sus rivales.

—Lo he pensado mejor. Te diré al final de Inter Escolar...después de que gané el Inter Escolar.

Onoda parpadeó graciosamente, como si quisiera aclarar su visión, igual veía borroso a Midousuji. (Sin las gafas puestas estaba a merced de la suerte...o de Akira, en este caso). Le costó unos segundos entender que el más alto lo estaba retando. Le sonrió con decisión.

—Te arrepentirás de no hablar ahora que puedes —rió. Akira ensanchó su sonrisa y acercó su rostro hasta apoderarse de los labios del ojiazul. Un beso que poco a poco subía de tono. No tenían planes para ese día, la madre del escalador tardaría en volver y se venían las semanas previas al Inter Escolar, esas en las que no se veían, todo fuera para poder centrarse en sus respectivos entrenamientos. Un segundo round no les caería nada mal.

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Me sigo dedicando al porno o mejor le sigo con las historias clásicas? En general, ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia? Anden, díganme, no muerdo…no muy fuerte.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 10 de febrero. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. 8

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Yo, un poco cansada pero aquí ando. No podía deberles su capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Shiro por su review-mensaje de voz-coso de feels. Me da mucho gusto saber que te gustó, tenía un miedo. Tú sabes, hacer el amor en tiempos de porno...**

 **Les recuerdo, Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe Wataru-sensei.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n-n

Había pasado un tiempo de su encuentro en Akiba, donde no sólo terminó metido en un maid café en compañía del cuatro ojos escalador de Sohoku, si no también intercambiando datos de contacto con el chico —quizá más a la fuerza que por gusto, porque Onoda tenía de insistente lo que él, Akira, de odioso—; por ende, hacía un tiempo que comenzaron a mensajearse. O más bien, Onoda había iniciado la mensajería.

El primer día, Midousuji se sobresaltó cuando el móvil vibró y brilló, poco habituado a que sonara, y si lo hacía era por llamadas o mensajes de encargo —los zakus del club en una misión espía; o Mizuta enviando alguna fotografía estúpida de cualquier cosa estúpida que se había topado en su camino; o bien, su tía pidiendo que pasara a comprar leche de camino a casa—. Era extraño que alguien lo buscara. Tomó el móvil y grande fue su sorpresa al leer que se trataba del cuatro ojos. En el mensaje, Onoda preguntaba cómo estaba y le deseaba un buen resto de día. Esa vez simplemente lo dejó en visto. ¿Qué esperaba, una encantadora respuesta por sus buenos deseos? Bueno, podía sentarse y esperar. Luego, ese mismo día, por la tarde, el móvil volvió a vibrar con otro mensajes del chico. Esta vez le contaba que había tenido un día muy pesado en el entrenamiento y que sólo le apetecía dormir. Midousuji releyó varias veces el mensaje con cierto asco, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Sacarle información acerca de su equipo? Bueno, no caería en ese truco tan barato. Lo volvió a dejar en visto.

Midousuji terminó por acostumbrarse a recibir mensajes a diario, mensajes que nunca respondía pero que no variaban en su animosidad. Onoda siempre se leía alegre e ingenuo, como si le bastara el LEÍDO que seguía a sus misivas. El otaku le contaba sus días en el colegio, parte de sus entrenamientos, de las conversaciones que tenía con su madre y hasta de clima. Midousuji sin prestar gran atención, y deduciendo que, quizá, el chico no escribía para espiar, si no que tenía bastante tiempo libre. "Debería usarlo para mejorar ese estilo tan asqueroso que tiene".

Sin embargo, un día, tras las actividades del club, y cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, el móvil vibró con su habitual mensaje vespertino. Era corto y sencillo:

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Creo que estoy resfriado

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

¿cómo que crees?

Estás o no?!

Zaku!

—Kimo —murmuró fastidiado al darse cuenta que había respondido al mensaje, la respuesta no tardó en llegar:

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Bueno, sí

Estoy resfriado

El otro día que fui a Akiba

Estaba lloviendo

Mi bicicleta quedó hecha un desastre por el lodo

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Eres tonto o te haces?

Qué necesidad tenías de ir a otakulandia en plena lluvia?

LEÍDO A LAS 17:15

Midousuji podía fastidiarse más. ¡Onoda lo ignoraba! Encima que tuvo el detalle de responder su asqueroso mensaje, por error, por supuesto. A su alrededor los zaku del equipo ultimaban las cosas para poder retirarse. Ishigaki excusaba las invitaciones de los otros, diciendo que tenía papeleo que arreglar. A él, Akira, se dirigieron con tímidas despedidas a las que respondía con gruñidos o inciertos kimo. Estaba por renunciar a la idea de que Onoda le respondiera cuando su teléfono vibró de nuevo, esta vez diciendo que había una foto junto con el mensaje. Al mirar de nuevo en la conversación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la fotografía era de un modelo a escala del EVA 02. Un nueva alerta y una pregunta siguió a la imagen:

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Lo tienes? ? ? ?

El nulo parpadeó y los labios entreabiertos hicieron pensar a los otros miembros del club que quedaban ahí que algo se había roto en la cabeza del temible estrella, mas ninguno se atrevía a llamarlo o siquiera acercarse para ver que todo funcionara bien con el chico. "Ishikagi-san...Ishigaki-san, ven rápido. Middousuji-kun da más miedo de lo usual". Se quedó ahí mirando la pantalla de su móvil, como si no entendiera las palabras del otro. No coleccionaba nada de las escasos anime y mangas que le gustaban, todo su dinero lo usaba a la manutención de su De Rosa, y no por ello rechazaba la idea de tener una colección, en especial de Asuka Langley y el EVA 02. ("Midousuji, ¿está todo bien?...¿Midousuji?"

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

No

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

En serio?

Qué alivio!

*0*

LEÍDO A LAS 17: 22

Ah, no. No me mal entiendas, Midousuji-kun

Lo compré para ti

Me habría sentido mal si ya lo tenías

…

Escuché que es una nueva edición y pensé...no sé

Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo

LEÍDO A LAS 17:26

Midousuji-kun?

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Aun así no es pretexto para ir a Akiba bajo la lluvia

Idiota!

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Pero...yo quería! ! ! !

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

No importa!

El pavimento mojado es traicionero para nosotros

Por no decir de los resfriados

Lárgate a descansar, zaku!

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Sí

Lamento preocuparte

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

…

OS +-+-+hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Midousuji-kun

Cuando mejoré, quedemos para vernos

Ok?

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Eres asqueroso

Descansa

…

Zaku

Después de eso se hizo común, no sólo recibir mensajes de Onoda, si no responderlos, y por ende entablar conversaciones que iba de lo más interesante al sin sentido. A veces se reunían los fines de semana. (Onoda le entregó el escala del EVA 02. Y aunque el escalador estuvo más emocionado que el otro, Midousuji, por dentro, sintió un cosquilleo agradable todo el tiempo que tardó en abrir la caja de la figura. Pasada la emoción, y en la soledad de su habitación, se preguntaría porqué Onoda se tomó la molestia y el gasto en semejante presente. "Ni siquiera era mi cumpleaños...o Navidad") . Sus reuniones se limitaban a vagabundeos por Akiba, montar y competir en bicicleta; y casi siempre Midousuji se quedaba en casa del escalador para no tener que volver a Kyoto tan tarde —que a él poco le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a andar solo a altas horas de la noche, pero la señora Onoda había insistido tanto, que incluso habló con su tía—.

Pero ahora, y tras su última conversación con el ojiazul, ahí estaba él, Akira, a las afueras de la estación de trenes de Kyoto, esperando por el chico más bajito. Era la primera vez que Onoda lo visitaba. Su semblante reflejaba aburrición, pero no sentía nada de ello. En realidad se sentía algo excitado por la idea. Sus dientes se apretaban ansiosos tras el cubrebocas que llevaba ese día; los rechinaba entre sí y aflojaba la quijada cuando una pequeña punzada de dolor asaltaba el incisivo superior que se había rotó durante el InterEscolar. Su mirada seguía a nadie en particular de la multitud, pero regresaba insistente a la entrada de la estación. Pero entonces se daba cuenta de su asqueroso estado, se recriminaba, se relajaba por unos segundos y comenzaba de nuevo. No lo admitiría, mucho menos en voz alta, pero ése era su cuento de nunca acabar cada que se reunía con Onoda Sakamichi. Siempre parecía ponerse nervioso, pero la sensación iba desapareciendo conforme pasaban los minutos. Y por más que lo pensaba, lo analizaba y lo descuartizaba, no comprendía, no del todo, lo que le sucedía —terminó por culpar a su ansiedad por viajar tan lejos y rodeado de gente...gente común. "Kimo"—. Chascó la lengua para obligar a su mente a no dar más vueltas al asunto. De pronto, lo oyó:

—¡Midousuji-kun!

A penas necesito alzar la vista para ver al chico que llevaba un bulto, más grande que él, al hombro. No era difícil imaginar que ahí dentro iba la BMC de Onoda.

Midousuji se acomodó el cubrebocas y se separó apenas un poco de su De Rosa para recibirlo.

Entre amigos, habría sido normal el saludarse con efusividad y preguntarse por cómo estuvo el viaje, pero Midousuji no era un amigo normal, ni siquiera sabía si se podía llamar "amigo"; e igual, a Onoda no le importaba no ser cuestionado, terminaría por hablar de todas formas.

En una frase corta y seca, Midousuji le pidió que lo siguiera a un lugar menos transitado para que pudiera armar su bicicleta y entonces partir de ahí. Como imaginó, Onoda comenzó a hablarle hasta del más mínimo detalle de su viaje. Que la estación de Chiba esto, que el señor de unos asientos de allá hizo aquello, que el clima era encantador. El todoterreno dejó de oírlo cuando su atención se centró en sólo observarlo. Algo en la sonrisa amplia aniñada del escalador lo atrapó. Su semblante no variaba en sus emociones, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido que no se borrara entre el parloteo la labor de montar la rueda delantera de la BMC. Las manos pequeñas se movían aprisa y las mejillas se coloreaban por el esfuerzo y el sol de medio día. (Demasiado absortó en su contemplación, sólo atinó a pasar una mano por su cabeza. El cabello comenzaba a crecer, necesitaba pensar en que haría con él. Dejarlo como estaba, ponerle algún nuevo estilo. Algo que lo ayudara a intimidar vendría bien).

—Midousuji-kun, ¿estás bien? —la voz aniñada y preocupada del más bajo lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Estás muy callado...más de lo habitual —de pronto el ojiazul entró en pánico, como si su propias palabras hubieran revelado una verdad—. De seguro te he hecho esperar demasiado. Lo lamento, ya me apresuró.

—Kimo —exclamó alto—. Pensaba en otras cosas, zaku —mintió, tampoco pensaba decirle que había estado mirándolo. No, eso se oía asqueroso.

—Oh, ¿algo te preocupa?

Midousuji le dirigió una mirada atenta y penetrante. Lo notó temblar ligeramente, por el repentino sobresalto. El más alto chascó la lengua, desvió la mirada, intentando con esto decirle que no debía preocuparse. Sin embargo, Onoda insistió.

—Si hay algo que te moleste o preocupe puedes decírmelo, somos amigos, ¿no?

Onoda sonrió sincero, Midousuji lo miró extrañado, ¿amigos? Su intención de reclamar semejante título murió cuando notó una mirada conocida que los observaba a poca distancia; apostaba, y después descubriría que estaba en lo cierto, a que ese zaku había oído todo. Sólo tiempo después, agradeció que así fuera, que Ishigaki se metiera donde no lo llamaban.

 **¿Comentarios, reviews?**

 **Próximo capítulo: 24 de febrero.**


	9. 9

**Hola gente hermosa, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo muero con la migraña pero no podía faltar a nuestra cita (?) En fin, quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Shiro, me da gusto leer que cada vez te consumes más por el Midosaka hell (?); y a dmrelk1, no creí que lo fueras a leer de una sentada...ni este ni el otro. Pero gracias y espero que lo sigas disfrutando.**

 **Y también agradecer a los que lee pero no comentan pero dejan su lindo follow a la historia. Muchas gracias.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei. ¿Cómo cuánto costaran los derechos de Midousuji?**

 **Sin más, disfruten la lectura.**

m-m-m-m

Las charlas inundaban el lugar. Voces alegres, sorprendidas, exaltadas que se preguntaban unos a otros si era real semejante final; unos más parecían tenerlo más digerido y hablaban de ello como si fuera una hazaña personal. ("Bueno, tú también los viste, ¿no?"). Los reporteros presentes no paraban de gritar a sus móviles para dar la noticia a sus editores ("¡Increíble! Fue un cierre impresionante. Fue como estar en la final del Tour de France. ¡Y sólo son muchachos de preparatoria!"), y unos más hablaban entre ellos de lo asombroso del asunto. ("¡Esto pasara a la historia de la competencia!"). Pero los ciclistas y sus grupos de apoyo no se quedaban atrás. Quienes recién cruzaban la meta, oían boquiabiertos la noticia. Los chicos de apoyo parloteaban y se peleaban por quien daba una narración más precisa de la realidad. ("Lo viste, ¿no? Estuvieron muy parejos...no me sorprende" decía, aun cuando sus ojos brillaban extasiados).

Y los protagonistas, o al menos una parte de ellos, hacían oídos sordos de los diretes de los cronistas. Así eran las carreras de ciclismo, de lo más impredecibles. Habían tardado unos minutos, después de cruzada la línea, en darse el resultado decisivo. Se corroboró con la computadora y, efectivamente, por una diferencia milimétrica Kyoto Fushimi había conseguido la cima.

Imaizumi, capitán de Sohoku, saboreó las palabras: Kyofushi campeón. Al fin el retorcido de Midousuji lo había conseguido.

Miró a su equipo, que aún no se recuperaba por completo de semejante día en el infierno. Kaburagi y Danchiku permanecían recostados en el piso, disfrutando del bien merecido descanso; Sugimoto era socorrido por Miki, su estado era mejor de lo esperado para ser su primera vez en la competencia; Naruko parecía dormitar en su silla plegable, pero Imaizumi sabía que estaba analizando su trabajo del día; y, por último, Onoda, su escalador estrella, lucía tranquilo y bastante fresco, incluso parecía feliz. Imaizumi suspiró derrotado y habló con tono amigable:

—¿Feliz por el triunfo de tu novio? —la relativa calma reinante en la tienda se heló por unos instantes. Quizá no por la frase, sino por la idea de que alguien pudiera ser feliz en medio de ese ambiente de derrota.

Onoda ladeó el rostro y miró a su capitán y amigo, (Kaburagi había dicho muchas veces que ese gesto hacía parecer al escalador como una tierna y rechoncha lechuza. Imaizumi tuvo que darle la razón hasta cierto punto, pues el que la princesa del equipo no parpadeara en esas ocasiones lo ponía nervioso. "Midousuji es una mala influencia para él"); Imaizumi le sostuvo la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa, que alcaró a Onoda que la pregunta era sincera, ninguna burla o mala intención detrás. Onoda rio de buena gana al tiempo que columpiaba las piernas al borde de la camilla en que descansaba. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros en él al tiempo que le daba un largo tragó a su bebida isotónica.

—Algo así. Es un poco extraño, ¿sabes? —su sonrisa se amplió—. Pero estaba recordando del reto que me lanzó —lo miraron curiosos—. Akira tenía algo importante que decirme, que me lo diría cuando ganará el Inter Escolar. Le dije que se arrepentiría de no haberme dicho cuando pudo —Naruko sonrió orgulloso y burlón—. Y bueno, supongo que tendré que escucharlo.

—Lo dices como si fuera un gran sacrificio —dijo Imaizumi ganándose una mirada avergonzada por parte del escalador—. Admite que te emociona la idea de que escuchar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Un silencio muy extraño se estableció tras las palabras del capitán. Todas las miradas viajaron a Onoda que tenía una expresión neutra, como si estuviera procesando lo dicho por el otro. Imaizumi comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea hacer esa broma, cuando el rostro de su amigo dio señales de vida. El rojo se apoderó por completo del rostro del chico, y al parecer el calor también, pues una suave capa de vaho cubrió sus gafas. Una explosión de palabras inentendibles le dejó ver que se había tomado "bien" el asunto.

—¿Pero qué dices, Imaizumi-kun? Es...es...es imposible. No, no. Aun somos muy jóvenes, además, es muy pronto, ¡ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer mañana!

—Oe, tranquilo, Onoda-kun —intervino Naruko con expresión divertida ante el monólogo del otaku. Miró de reojo a Imaizumi, como diciéndole "esta vez te pasaste, estrella"—. Era una broma. De seguro Midousuji-kun te va a pedir que vean hentai juntos, kakakaka.

—¡Naruko!

—Imaizumi-san y Naruko-san bromeaba, ¿verdad? —se unió Kaburagi, con las mejillas coloradas por la mención de una cita para ver hentai, pero con toda la actitud para defender a su adorado superior—. De seguro sólo te quiere pedir opinión para una nueva bicicleta.

Onoda sonrió de lado, agradeciendo el apoyo del pelinaranjo, aunque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Akira decidiera cambiar su De Rosa. Pero eso era otro asunto que sólo les concernía a ellos. Sus amigos seguían discutiendo sobre qué podría querer hablar el todo terreno de Kyoto, y Onoda los dejó ser. No quería marearlos con sus preocupaciones. Por muy de juego que Imaizumi lo hubiera mencionado, le aterraba la idea de que Akira le propusiera matrimonio. Tragó saliva y sus dedos juguetearon nerviosos con la botella entre sus manos. No era un terror común, tampoco creía que se tratara de miedo al compromiso, más bien... Se acomodó las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo explicar? Era un temor que le asaltaba con dudas "¿Está bien? ¿Akira es feliz conmigo? ¿Puedo hacerlo más feliz? ¿Estamos bien? ¿Nuestra relación es normal?". Y muchas más, que incluso, pasaban por temas más íntimos. Y lo horrorizaba el siquiera intentar preguntar a su novio e imaginar una respuesta negativa. Por ello, si Akira llegaba con a proponerle algo tan grande se sentiría incapaz de responder. Y lo peor, intuía que lo que quería hablar, era algo de esas dimensiones. Grande, importante y jugoso para ellos como pareja.

Por ello, el día que Akira se puso serio y dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle le saltó encima para callarlo con un beso que terminó en más que eso... Gritó avergonzado para sus adentros, ¡se sentía fatal! No podía huir por siempre, lo sabía. Además, no era propio de él huir a los problemas. Le gustaba enfrentarlos aun cuando parecían imposibles para él. Pero eso, eso estaba en otra liga. Esperaba que sus amigos tuvieran labios de profeta, que Akira tuviera que decirle algo muy distinto.

La voz de alguien del staff organizador, desde fuera de la tienda, los interrumpió. Que la premiación sería pronto. Imaizumi suspiró y se levantó con cierta pesadez, el resto del equipo no tardó en seguirlo —Sugimoto con dificultad, a pesar de decirle una y otra vez que no era necesario que fuera—.

Al salir de la tienda, Onoda se hizo más consciente del ruido, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado en una zona mucho más apartada; el tema era mismo: el final de fotografía. Enfiló con sus compañeros hacía el escenario, donde recibirían su premio de consolación. Al pasar, y pese a no ser los campeones, la gente los miraba excitados, enfocaban sus móviles hacía ellos, el club de fans de Imaizumi estalló en agudos chillidos y unos más los felicitaban por su desempeño durante toda la carrera. Naruko, principalmente, respondía con sonrisas socarronas que ocultaban bien la frustración de perder la corona un año más. Antes de llegar al escenario, el barullo del público explotó. Miró por sobre el hombro para mirar qué ocurría: el equipo de Kyofushi se abría pasó entre la multitud. En fila india, encabezados por su retorcido comandante, los otros cinco sonreían felices y satisfechos. Midousuji le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Imaizumi, quien a su vez rodó los ojos y miró a Onoda. El escalador se encogió de hombros y sonrió en son de disculpa: su novio iba a estar insoportable los próximos meses, tendría que recordarse el evitar juntarlos —a Imaizumi y a Akira—, a menos que fuera muy necesario.

La premiación comenzó y se guio por sus aburridos protocolos. Los tres primeros lugares del día emocionaron de nuevo a la gente. La diferencia entre el primer y segundo lugar había sido mínima, además, a esas alturas ¿quién no conocía el nombre de Midousuji Akira? El eterno retador de los campeones. "¡Es enorme!". Onoda volvió la mirada a donde un niño, en hombros de su padre, miraba con admiración pura al primer lugar. (Desde el Inter Escolar pasado fue consciente de lo popular que era el chico entre los niños, sencillamente lo amaban a pesar de sus modos tan poco comunes y cuestionables). "Quiero ser así de grande". Onoda bufó ocultando una risita y miró al podio. Sonrió de lado, derrotado, resignado, pero feliz cuando por Akira en los más alto, con esa sonrisa que perturbaba a unos, pero que él sabía que era sincera. Estaba tan radiante, y él tan orgulloso de él. La premiación al sprint del día, Kaburagi se encargó de hacer ruido y dejar claro desde entonces que defendería el título el siguiente año. ("¿Por qué todo hacen un papelón al micrófono?"). Al llegar la coronación del rey de la montaña, intento escabullirse, pero sus amigos lo llevaron a empujones: Naruko subió al podio con él para asegurarse que no regresaría corriendo a la menor oportunidad, lo dejó al centro del mismo y huyó no sin antes agradecer el apoyo al equipo.

Dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a las decenas de cámaras que lo enfocaban —el niño de hacía unos momentos lo miraba curioso—, y aun con las manos ocupadas, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Sus dedos estrujaban el celofán del pequeño ramo de flores rojo con blanco y temía soltar en cualquier momento, por descuido, el reconocimiento que lo acreditaba como rey de la montaña. No estaba seguro de acostumbrarse alguna vez a eso de estar sólo en el escenario. Se sentía más seguro con sus compañeros a lado. Pero ahora, sentía que su cabeza giraba y su cuerpo era algo ajeno a sí mismo. Se sentía pesado, abotargado, distante. Un momento... paseó la mirada por el público y le pareció verlo desde detrás de un aparador... ¿Cómo? Eso... Escuchaba y entendía las palabras del presentador, incluso las de sus amigos que le hacían señas para que bajaran. "¿Ya no quieres bajar, Onoda-kun? Kakaka". Los oía reír por su torpeza, pero sus risas le llegaban de lejos. Como un eco débil. Pasó saliva con fuerza, como si eso bastara para destapar sus oídos y recuperar al 100 su audición. Manami se acercó a estrecharle la mano, para felicitarlo y remarcar su amistosa rivalidad. El roce de sus cuerpos le pareció distinto, como ingrávido; sentía las manos del otro escalador como grotescos guantes de goma rellenos de semillas.

Estaba seguro de haberse sentido así antes. ¿Cuándo? Hace uno...No, hacía dos años. Cuando era un novato que por mera suerte le dio el triunfo a su equipo. En ese entonces habían estado los seis en el escenario y sus mayores no paraban de felicitarlo por su trabajo. Imaizumi y Naruko no se hartaron de abrazarlo y sonreírle orgullosos. Los seis...Sohoku había ganado en ese entonces...

Si hacía tres veranos le hubieran dicho que al entrar a la preparatoria se uniría al club de ciclismo, que conocería gente maravillosa a la que llamaría compañeros y amigos, con los que formaría un equipo y competiría en una carrera tan importante como el Inter Escolar; donde, a lo largo de tres días en el infierno, conocería a otros grandes ciclistas a los que aprendería a respetar por sus grandes habilidades y pasión. Con unos se identificaría a grado tal que sería capaz de llamarlos amigos —pero sólo uno más se convertiría en su mejor amigo y su primer amor—. Y si ese alguien, siguiera con su historia fantástica, diciendo que se enfrentaría a todos y que los derrotaría; que sufriría, pero que se divertiría más que nunca al montar en una bicicleta; que se regodearía de placer del primer lugar. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho todo eso, habría entrado en estado de pánico ante la visión tan genial de sí mismo que le contaban y que al final se habría disculpado con un resignado "lo siento, no me gustan los clubes deportivos".

¿Y si el club de anime no hubiese fallado? ¿O si nunca hubiera cedido a las invitaciones de Kanzaki, Imaizumi y Naruko? "¿Por qué rayos me sigues de este modo?" "Sea como sea, ¡quiero crear el club de anime! ¡Porqué no tengo amigos!".

Sintió su corazón encogerse ante el recuerdo, mismo que coincidió con el apretón en su hombro por parte de Naruko, que no desesperara, que pronto comenzaba la premiación principal. No estuvo seguro de sonreír, pero imagino que lo hizo pues el pelirrojo asintió satisfecho.

 _Si nunca hubiera entrado al club de ciclismo_...

Fue zarandeando, pero nunca llegó a sentir la mano sobre su hombro. ¿Qué ocurría? La multitud, alrededor, lanzaba mudos vítores y lentos aplausos cuando un grupo de maillots violetas irrumpieron en el escenario.

 _Si nunca hubiera decidido retarse, ver de lo que era capaz y hasta dónde podía llegar_...

Su mirada se fijó en el alto capitán del equipo campeón que recibía las ovaciones con su diabólica y reptilinea sonrisa. "¿Por qué insistes tanto en ser el chico malo?". Miró con atención los ojos inexpresivos y de parpadeo inconstante, horribles para muchos, brillantes y sinceros para él, sobre todo en ese momento. Titilaban una alegría sincera. Contempló en su totalidad el rostro que tanto le gustaba, cada pliegue de piel, el destello luminoso del sudor resaltado por los alegres rayos del sol que corría por su largo cuello. Ese rostro que tanto adoraba y que, quizá, nunca hubiera conocido si no hubiera decidido apartar sus miedos y montar una bicicleta de carreras...

Y sintió una calidez acuosa en sus ojos cuando su mirada viajó a su propio capitán que miraba el escenario de brazos cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido pero una imperceptible sonrisa de resignación, hablando entre dientes con el pelirrojo que por el contrario sonreía amplio y mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. Si esos dos no hubieran sido tan insistentes a su manera... Sintió un nudo apretado y doloroso en su garganta, y al segundo siguiente, una explosión en su pecho le devolvió el sonido y fue la señal para que ríos de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

 _Si se hubiera rendido al primer tropiezo_...

No pudo responder a la pregunta de su pelirrojo amigo y que preocupado lo rodeó en un apretado abrazo, sintió un ligero temblor en él.

—Tonto —oyó balbucear al pelirrojo, al tiempo que Imaizumi los unía, a los tres, en un abrazo grupal—. Onoda-kun, tonto, tienes que sonreír, no llorar.

—¿No estás haciendo lo mismo? —intervino el más alto de ellos sin preocuparse de ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

 _"Siempre he querido un amigo como él"._

 _Si no hubiera creído en sí mismo cuando ellos lo hicieron_...

Kaburagi se les unió en un sorpresivo abrazo, y aunque al principio se negó, terminaron por jalar a Danchiku a su círculo. Bromearon sobre que Onoda era el adorable sentimental del equipo, cuyas lágrimas eran bastante contagiosas. El escalador logró sonreír agradecido a sus amigos, antes de mirar de nuevo al equipo en el escenario. Los cinco perfectos soldados chocaban las manos entre ellos y trataban de forzar al huraño capitán a que hiciera lo mismo.

Ninguno se fijó en el peliazul que poco a poco se puso detrás del alto estrella. Bastó un momento de guardia baja para que Komari atacara las costillas...todos enmudecieron de pronto; el presentador parecía haber olvidado las exaltaciones al equipo campeón, el publico no recordaba qué hacer con sus celulares con la cámara activa y el resto de los competidores contuvo el aire. Algo dicho por el chico de cabeza de algodón de azúcar hizo que los otros cuatro aprovecharan para abrazar al capitán, y después huir al otro extremo del escenario para poner a salvo sus vidas. Un imperceptible sonrojo y un kimo gruñido por lo bajo devolvió la vida al sitio. ("Kakaka, el cabeza de alga de antes los habría exterminado. ¿Será el poder del beso de la princesa?").

La mirada de Onoda chocó con la de Midousuji, y pesé a la repentina vergüenza, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, momento que aprovechó el resto de los chicos de Kyofushi para volver al centro de escenario para recibir una última tanda de ovaciones antes de bajar.  
Sus amigos aprovecharon para moverse —moverlo— fuera del foco de atención de los periodistas. Al dar unos pasos descubrió que se sentía caminar en un sueño; aferrado a la parte trasera del maillot de Naruko que interpretó su gesto como otro de sus gestos de sentimentalismo. ("¿Qué ocurre? ¿Querías subir y darle un beso?"). Pero el otaku lo hacía porque sentía que de no hacerlo el piso se volvería arena movediza y lo tragaría por completo. Su mente estaba dividida, entre su ahora con las conversaciones de sus amigos y sus pensamientos que se aferraban a un pasado de múltiple opción.

 _¿Dónde estaría si no hubiera seguido el camino tomado?_

La voz de su novio, llamándolo con tono bajo, como si su relación aún fuera un secreto para los otros miembros de Sohoku, lo hizo volver la mirada. Lo observó largamente, como quien mira a alguien por primera vez tras un accidente donde ha perdido la memoria.

 _"Si no hubiera superado la concentración en primer año...si no hubiera pasado la barrera de los mil kilómetros..."_

Lo oyó pedirle hablar, y lo percibió como si llevara puestos unos tapones de algodón y le trajeran de forma ahogada esa voz que tanto le gustaba oír. Se soltó del agarre que tenía con el pelirrojo y sin decir nada a sus amigos, lo siguió por un camino ocultó tras el escenario.

Onoda bajó la mirada a sus pies y los vio completos y sanos, tan normales, aun cuando él los sentía pesados, como un par de gruesos troncos con los que estaba condenado a andar. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan fuera de sí? No era la primera vez, eso seguro, pero aquella ocasión era comprensible: demasiadas emociones para un solo día. ¿Y ahora? Quizá algo de verdad había en las bromas de los otros. Quizá estaba demasiado sentimental: su último Inter Escolar, la última gran carrera a lado de Naruko e Imaizumi, quienes siempre estuvieron ahí para él; y por la eminente derrota. Es decir, había fantaseado con verse de nuevo en la copa de primer lugar y eso. Pero, también estaba algo nervioso: nervioso por lo que Akira tuviera que decir.

Un ruido fuerte lo hizo sobresaltarse. Unos chicos había dejado caer unas cajas de plástico.

Parpadeó desorientado cuando notó que caminaban por entre los camiones y autos aparcados de los distintos colegios. Trató de no dejarse perder en sus pensamientos, de nuevo. Al mirara al frente se topó de lleno la espalda delgada pero de aura poderosa de Akira. La coleta baja del otro se movía a cada paso; delgada y escurrida, parecía jugar con los pétalos de cerezo que formaban parte del diseño del maillot, y su negro azabache combinaba bien con el violeta del tablero de Go.

La primera vez, recordaba, vio esa espalda con sumo terror. Despedía un aura imponente y poderosa, que era coronada con el dorsal 91, y que a la vez era la persona número 100 a quien debía pasar para alcanzar a su equipo. Tenía muy grabado el delgado y largo cuerpo inclinado en su totalidad contra las manijas para esprintear y dejarlo atrás. Lo recordaba, le había provocado un escalofrío y lo ayudó a concluir que no era un ciclista al que debía tomar a la ligera. Y después, vio esa misma espalda enfundada en una sencilla camisa negra; su aura había cambiado, seguía siendo imponente y poderosa, pero también lucía normal; como la de una persona cualquiera, como la de una persona que se esfuerza para conseguir lo que quiere. La de una persona que no quiere perder.

 _"Si no me hubiera levantado tras la caída...si no me hubiera arriesgado a correr por el límite de la carretera y pasar a esas personas..."_

Se detuvieron en los límites del aparcamiento. Un autobús especialmente grande los cubría de las miradas curiosas. Les llegaba el ruido que insistía en mantener vivo el ambiente festivo, pesé a que competidores y sus respectivos técnicos, sólo querían marcharse y descansar. Akira giró, lo notó serio y Onoda trato de centrarse en sólo eso. Pero tan torpe y lento como estaba, no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el encanto que tenía el rostro de su novio en él; le encantaba cuando dejaba un par de mechones largos a ambos lados de la cara. Onoda había bromeado con él acerca de que debía dejarlo crecer, y al final, Akira, había tomado en serio la sugerencia. Y cuánto lo agradecía el otaku, para él, Sakamichi, de cualquier manera iba a ser perfecto; porque para él, Midousuji Akira era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido.

 _"Si no hubiera participado en el Inter Escolar, si no hubiera entrado al club de ciclismo, nunca lo habría conocido..."_

Su corazón se encogió ante semejante pensamiento. Sintió el pánico y el terror llenar su ser. No concebía su vida sin Akira. No se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones tomadas, porque gracias a ello tenía ese presente brillante y hermoso.

—Gane la apuesta, así que tendrás que escuchar...es algo importante.

Si su relación estaba bien o no, si acaso era normal, o si podía hacerlo aún más feliz, ya no le parecía importante porque quería afrontar ese reto tan interesante que se le ofrecía. Quería intentarlo todo con Midousuji Akira. Lo miró atento, invitándolo a seguir.

 _"Si no me hubiera arriesgado..."_

—Vivamos juntos. Después de la graduación, por supuesto.

Si no se hubiera arriesgado... ¿Se arrepentía de algo? ¿Se arrepentía de lo vívido hasta ahora?

 _"¿Te arrepientes de estar con Akira?"_

—No...

 **En mi mundo guajiro —loco, desquiciado, ilógico...** **— Midousuji gana el Inter Escolar. ¡y se callan! No, la verdad. Hay un sustento para esto, pero será para otro capítulo. Por mientras, ¿qué tal? ¿Les va gustando esta cosa? ¿Ya agarraron el ritmo? ¿Algún otro comentario?**

 **Próxima actualización: 10 de marzo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	10. 10

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo de este su extraño fic Midosaquesco (?)**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi pequeña Shiro y de paso hacerle pat-pat. Tranquila, es más, te prometo que Maki va a aparecer en unos capítulos más adelante; así que no sufras**

 **Y también agradezco a quienes dan follow o favorite a la historia. Me hacen feliz, mucho.**

 **Bueno, Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, de ser lo contrario el equipo protagonista sería Kyofushi 8D**

 **Sin más, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Nota: ¿ligeros spoilers? Dorsales, posiciones en el equipo...no sé...**

—Anda, Onoda-kun, los competidores están muy cerca. No tendremos que esperar mucho.

—No se trata de eso, Kanzaki-san, simplemente no me apetece ver —sonrió nervioso mientras intentaba excusarse con la mánager para no ver la competencia por el último punto de control de montaña; sin embargo, la chica no estaba dispuesta a darle tregua.

Con cuidado, pero no por ello con menos premura, Kanzaki jalaba de él hasta las bardas de contención más cercanas. Onoda hacía lo que podía para no caer, era demasiado nuevo y torpe con las muletas, más el terreno inclinado y los ánimos de la chica, era una verdadera sorpresa que no hubiera caído. Detrás, Sugimoto y los otros trataban de liberarlo de esa tortura sin muchos resultados. Koga decía algo sobre que lo mejor para una lesión era reposo total. "En ese caso, Onoda-kun habría hecho mejor en quedarse en el hostal, ¿no?". Y al chico de tercer año tampoco parecía agradarle la idea de imaginar a la princesa, sola y amargándose con sus pensamientos. Kanzaki Miki estaba decidida.

La noticia de que el dorsal rojo y número uno se había retirado por lesión era ya harta conocida por todos los participantes y publico asistente; y ahora, el morbo los hacía preguntarse quién se coronaría como el nuevo rey de la montaña. Había quienes apostaban por cualquiera de los dos escaladores de Hakone. "¿Te imaginas que ganara el de primero? Sería un digno sucesor de Onoda-kun". "¿Qué dices? Manami-kun tiene experiencia y el legado de Toudou Jinpachi". Y unos más, apostaban que Kyofushi podría dar la sorpresa. Unos pocos mencionaban al capitán de Sohoku. "Hombres, que poca confianza", murmuró Sugimoto al pasar a lado de una pareja que mencionaban que Teshima no tenía mucho qué hacer frente a otros competidores.

A Onoda, en realidad no le interesaba ni uno ni otro, ni el propio Teshima, prefería esperar en la camioneta, y recibir los amargos consuelos de Kanzaki hermano y del entrenador Pierre. Pero Kanzaki estaba fiera a que viera la competencia, incluso lo sujetaba por el codo para impedir que se alejara y se pudiera perder cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Así que resignado y lesionado, se colocó tras la barda metálica que más le gustó a la mánager. "Desde aquí los vemos subir y también se ve quien cruza primero el punto de control".

El sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor provocaba que finas capas de sudor cubrieran a los asistentes, que aun en esas condiciones charlaban alegres acerca del desarrollo de la carrera hasta el momento. Un bullicio sin orden, donde todos opinaban y lanzaban sus apuestas al título de campeón definitivo.

Onoda apoyó una mano sudorosa en el metal que delimitaba el camino. Unos metros más abajo, la carretera era libre, e incluso algunos espectadores esperaban a los competidores en medio de la carretera. Una débil ventisca sopló haciendo mecer sus cabellos. No tardarían en llegar, lo sabía, una tensa excitación en el ambiente lo decía. De pronto, un coche de apoyo de la organización hizo a los espectadores correr a ponerse a resguardo en la pequeña acera y dejar libre la carretera. Poco a poco, y de lejos, los gritos fueron encendiéndose. Las personas reunidas en ese punto comenzaban a hablar excitadas, algunos inclinándose sobre el camino, otros más se ponían de puntillas, todo fuera para tratar de ver. Los competidores se acercaban.

Los gritos fueron creciendo en intensidad, como si se tratara de un oleaje. Iba por partes. A su lado, Kanzaki lo invitaba a animar con ellos, que lo hiciera a quien él creía que lo merecía. Onoda guardó silencio, no tenía porqué dar ánimos a nadie, ¡él tenía que recibirlos! Se sorprendió y asustó por igual por ese pensamiento egoísta y desconocido de sí mismo. Pero es que era la primera vez que estaba tan furioso, tan frustrado...apretó el agarre de su mano sobre el tubo de metal de la valla. Respiró hondo justo en el momento en que los gritos a su alrededor comenzaron. "¿Ahí viene?". "Creo que sí". "¡Despejen la carretera!". ¿En serio siempre había esa cantidad de ruido en las competencias? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Se inclinó al frente, apenas lo suficiente para ver quién venía a la cabeza, pero sólo vislumbro manos y pancartas ondearse al aire. Lo sensato era apoyar a su capitán, pero era obvio que la ventaja la tendría Manami. No habría problema si apoyaba a su amigo, ¿verdad? De pronto, frente a él, un grupo que no había notado, ondeó sus estandartes violetas con pétalos de cerezo. ¿Kyofushi? Intentó recordar si el extraño dorsal seis era todo terreno, o acaso quedaba algún escalador vivo en el equipo a esas alturas de la competencia. (No estaba seguro que fueran simples miembros de apoyo del equipo, y el par de niños entre el grupo lo hacían dudar. Quizá, verdaderos aficionados del equipo).  
"¡Ahí están!" Onoda se inclinó aún más para verlo, pero no vislumbro la cabellera de fantasía del chico. Al contrario, una figura largirucha y extraña se abría paso.

—¡Es el dorsal 111!

—¿Midousuji de la Kyoushi?

Pesé a la sorpresa, como si no hubieran esperado ver al retorcido estrella en ese punto, la afición de Kyoto gritaba en apoyo a su competidor. (¿No había aprendido nada del Inter Escolar anterior? Algo sobre lanzarse solo a por todo los puntos, tal vez).

Onoda se inclinó más de lo permitido, y hasta donde su estúpida y _asquerosa_ lesión se lo permitía. No lo creía a pesar de verlo, a pesar de lo real que era. Midousuji encabezaba al grupo de escaladores. Manami y Teshima lo seguían unos segundos por detrás. El otaku sintió como si alguien le estrujara el corazón y lo soltara de golpe; sentía un golpeteo furioso contra su pecho, tan ensordecedor que lo percibía en sus oídos. Las orejas coloradas, sin motivo aparente y su mano firmemente sujeta al metal de la valla. El tiempo pareció detenerse conforme el otro se acercaba. Lo vio concentrado y bañado en sudor, dejándose la piel en ello. La lengua colgando de la comisura, como si ello bastara para respirar mejor; los ojos fijos en la cima de ese tramo; y sin embargo, como si un imán lo jalara, sus miradas se encontraron. Tan fácil, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en ese tramo de carretera. Onoda fue consciente que el otro podía admirar la sorpresa en su rostro, y que él lo veía escalar con todo el cuerpo echado hacían el frente, en esa postura tan incómoda y grotesca que sólo Midousuji Akira era capaz de ejecutar. La expresión de Midousuj mudó un instante a una neutra. Los labios del ojiazul temblaron, como si quisiera decir algo. Cualquier intento murió cuando lo vio esbozar una sonrisa amplia y coqueta.

Cuando sintió que Kanzaki apretaba su brazo, el tiempo volvió a correr normal. Sintió la ráfaga de viento mover sus cabellos y su mirada siguió la espalda coronada con el dorsal 111 que seguía subiendo. Sus compañeros apoyaban a Teshima, pero él...

—¡Akira, ánimo!

Sentía las miradas confusas de sus compañeros, pero no les prestó atención. Estaba concentrado en esos segundos cruciales, no había forma de que hubiera un repentino cambio, aun así, necesitaba verlo. Su grito agudo se sincronizó con los del grupo de enfrente cuando el dorsal 111 cruzó el punto con ambos brazos en alto.

Kanzaki volvió a tomarlo por el codo para llamar su atención, y antes de que Koga o algún otro lo asaltara con preguntas incómodas, lo arrastró de vuelta al vehículo. Onoda sonrió y se dejó llevar por la chica. Debían volver aprisa, no se podían perder la meta final. Sí, como fuera, pensó. Se sentía de buen humor.

 **¿Dudas? ¿Todos agarran el ritmo de la historia? En serio, no duden en preguntar. Por mientras:**

 **Siguiente capítulo, 24 de marzo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. 11

**Estoy agotada, lo siento. Vayamos directo a lo importante.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

n-n-n-n

De momento, su visita en Kyoto no estaba resultando lo que imaginaba. Midousuji le metió prisa en la estación, cuando el amable senpai de su amigo se apareció e hizo por querer acercarse a saludarlos. "Es Ishigaki, no Ishi. No sé de dónde sacaste ese nombre tan absurdo", pero Onoda no hizo esfuerzo alguno por explicarle que así era como el mayor se presentó, estaba más concentrado en pedalear para seguirle el ritmo y no perderse entre las calles. Y luego, cuando Midousuji logró calmarse de semejante sobresaltó, una chica en patines se les juntó de pronto. "¡Akira, que esperes!", por su tono daba la idea llevar un buen tramo siguiéndolos y tratando de llamar la atención del más alto. El otaku terminaba de procesar lo linda que era cuando su amigo la presentó como Yuki. Yuki a secas, o como Onoda la reconoció: la chica por que Midousuji había comprado la nueva figura de Love Hime. El más alto no volvió a mencionarla y él nunca tuvo curiosidad de saber si a la famosa Yuki le había gustado la figura, por lo que conocerla no estaba en su lista de pendientes.

Yuki era bastante animosa aunque un poco escandalosa, su risa era de todo menos discreta y la gente giraba a verlos cuando la chica contaba un chiste; era muy linda, se repitió, le llamaba la atención su brillante cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos grandes y brillantes; parecía llevarse bastante bien con el más alto, tanto que Midousuji no se molestaba por los constantes roces de la chica, ni por el ruido que hacía, mucho menos por sus pésimas bromas. Más sorprendente aun, Yuki debía estar cursando la secundaria, ¡era una niña! (Bueno, que él tampoco era el gran adulto. ¡Ni siquiera podía ser un buen senpai para Kaburagi! Y, ¿dónde estaba? No se había fijado en el camino).

Y no es que la chica le resultara desagradable, pero sencillamente se había retraído no más la vio aparecer. Estaba emocionado por ese viaje, alegre de visitar a su amigo y la ciudad natal de este; pensaba en todos los caminos nuevos que recorrería, ¡las empinadas carreteras que escalaría! Le hacía ilusión todo eso, tanta que podía pasar por alto el asunto de Ishi-san...Ishigaki-san; y sin embargo, no comprendía porque con la chica se había desanimado por completo. Por supuesto, hacía lo posible por fingir y seguir la conversación para no molestar a Midousuji. (Yuki le hablaba sobre el último capítulo de Love Hime y él sólo respondía con monosílabos o falso entusiasmo, ¿qué le pasaba! Estaba hablando con otro fan de su preciosa Himeno Kotori, debía estar feliz).

Pesé a la esfuerzo del otaku, Midousuji notó la actitud decaída del chico. Era tan extraño, en la estación no paraba de hablar de su viaje, como si las palabras no tuvieran fin dentro de ese menudo cuerpo; y ahora, estaba tan callado. ¡Ni siquiera participaba en la platica de Yuki! Pensaba que tendría a ese cuatro ojos parlanchín escupiendo alabanzas a su anime favorito hasta por los codos, ahora que por fin estaba con alguien que también apreciaba la personalidad hueca de Kotori. Pero no. Incluso parecía que le costara mucho trabajo el pedalear. (¿El clima? ¿La altura? Él no tenía ningún problema al pedalear en Chiba). Era desesperante ver a Onoda así. Tenía ganas de zarandearlo y soltarle unos zaku bien merecidos. Ese fastidioso escalador debía ser un parlanchín empedernido, debía sonreír con esa asquerosa sonrisa de facciones infantiles y...¿por qué se preocupaba tanto! "¡Kimo!".

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuki. Hacía rato que había disminuido la cadencia para que la chica pudiera seguirlos sin esfuerzo. La niña miró a uno y luego a otro antes de dedicarles una sonrisa tierna, con aire maternales que hizo sonrojar al más alto y que el escalador notó con fastidio—. Están muy callados. Para ser chicos y amigos parecen muy tímidos entre ustedes.

El comentario les cayó como una pedrada. Aunque Onoda le daba la razón: esa no era una actitud común para un par de amigos. Pero, también estaba seguro que si Yuki no estuviera ahí, las cosas serían distintas. Cuando sólo eran Midousuji y él el asunto resultaba distinto, ¿más cómodo? Bueno, cuando eran ellos dos no es que hablaran más, no —Onoda era el único que hablaba, en todo caso—, pero era una atmosfera de complicidad. No se tenían que decir mucho para entenderse. En poco tiempo se habían aprendido sus mañas más comunes —Midousuji no hablaba, y siempre parecía estar con la mirada perdida, pero eso no significaba que no escuchaba a Onoda; el escalador podía tener una actitud desenfadada pero podía discutir temas serios o llevarle la contraria a Midousuji cuando algo no le parecía—; o bien, a veces pasaban tanto tiempo en la carretera, montando sus bicicletas, que las palabras estaban de sobra, sus cuerpos se expresaban solos. Ya había un código entre ellos, y ahora era interrumpido por Yuki. Le resultaba molesto que un tercero entorpeciera esa comunicación casi perfecta —decía casi, porque no faltaba el momento en que uno u otro mal interpretaba las señales. Midousuji terminaba enfadado y él avergonzado, pero nada que un buen capítulo de anime no arreglara—. Era...era irritante ver como alguien más tenía un intercambio tan natural con el chico. Se sentía un poco celoso. Un momento...¿celoso? Si Midousuji era sólo su amigo. ¿Uno podía celar a sus amigos? ¿Eso no sería raro? Forzó a su mente a recordar, pero no tenía ni un recuerdo o sensación similar en que se hubiera sentido igual con Imaizumi o Naruko. Entonces, ¿por qué con Midousuji?

—Hemos llegado —la voz del todo terreno lo sacó de su estupor el momento exacto para frenar y evitar estrellarse de lleno con la De Rosa del otro.

Notó a Yuki desfilar por el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa y luego escuchó a su amigo reclamar a la chica quitarse los patines antes de entrar a la casa para no maltratar el laminado del recibidor. Antes de que el pequeño cerebro de otaku de Onoda pudiera unir cabos, Midousuji le pidió seguirlo por un camino lateral del jardín. Rodearon la casa hasta la parte trasera, donde un pequeño edificio aparte se alzaba. Midousuji sacó unas llaves, abrió la puerta mientras hablaba:

—Aquí pondremos las bicis y volveremos a la casa principal a saludar, ¿bien?

El escalador asintió, aun confuso por todo los que pasaba. Tomó en un brazo su BMC y murmuró un timído "lamento las molestias" mientras se adentraba al lugar. Una cama y un escritorio lo recibieron al entrar; a su espalda, un librero dejaba ver unos pocos libros y la figura del EVA 02 que le había regalado. A lado una cómoda con algunas revistas de ciclismo cuidadosamente acomodadas sobre ella. Una larga repisa sobre la pared del escritorio, lucía atiborrada de premios de primer lugar, premios de competencias de ciclismo. El piso pulcramente limpio y eso era todo en el sitio. No se necesitaba ser un genio, aquella era la habitación de Midousuji.

—Hey, zaku, pon tu bicicleta aquí y date prisa. Seguro mi tía debe estar esperando.

Onoda se apresuró a dejar la bici y sus cosas antes de seguir a Midousuji. Por un momento creyó que lo llevaría de vuelta por el mismo camino, pero esta vez sólo atravesaron la extensión de jardín que separaba la casa principal del segundo edificio. Un camino de tierra se marcaba entre el pasto recortado, y era el que seguían para andar, hasta una puerta en la que no había reparado antes y que le daba la bienvenida a un improvisado recibidor: no estaba el acostumbrado escalón que separaba el piso de madera del concreto exterior. "Pon tus zapatillas donde puedas, da lo mismo. No va a entrar nadie más". Onoda atendió las ordenes y le siguió en silencio en todo momento, demasiado temeroso de importunar a su amigo; y en parte, curioso de su alrededor. Esperaba descubrir algo nuevo, algo que le hablara del estilo de vida del todo terreno. Pero comenzó a desanimarse cuando, en su paso rápido por los pasillos, sólo haya ocasionales cuadros con pinturas de flores y un casual camaleón que desentonaba, a su parecer, con el resto; un par de puertas abiertas le revelaron estancias que podría encontrar fácilmente en su casa —una sala de estar con su televisión; y una más con un pequeño altar—.

Esperaba algo distinto. Esperaba aprender sobre Midousuji. Tenían poco tiempo de relacionarse, por lo que no sabía gran cosa sobre su amigo, y no servía de mucho que el propio chico evitara responder sus preguntas. No insistía, por supuesto, él también tenía cosas de las que prefería no hablar. Pero la forma tan hermética en que Midousuji manejaba su vida, era lo que lo tentaba a querer averiguar.

Pronto, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Yuki. Quizá de alguna habitación cercana. La chica decía algo de que el amigo de Aki-nii era tan tímido como el mismo Akira, pero más bonito. El escalador sintió un tenue calor en la mejillas. Midousuji se detuvo y Onoda supo que había llegado a donde fuera que lo había llevado. Se asomó por uno de los costados del otro para ver. Estaban a la entrada de la cocina, donde dos mujeres —Yuki, una de ellas— pelaban duraznos.

—Piii —Midousuji se hizo notar. Ambas mujeres dieron un bote en su sitio, y al ver que el amigo tímido y lindo también estaba ahí, sonrieron nerviosas.

—Akira, ¿qué te he dicho de esos sonidos? Habla bien, cariño —el chico más alto murmuró con fastidio un kimo al que la mujer respondió con los ojos en blanco mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal y se acercaba a ellos, en especial al pequeño invitado—. Hola. Me parece que hemos hablado por teléfono antes. Soy la tía de Akira, y creo que ya conociste a su prima, Yuki.

—¿Prima? —repitió perplejo. La chica asintió con entusiasmo. Ambos podían haber dicho eso. Aunque éel tampoco había hecho por preguntar y se limitó a sacar sus conclusiones, bastante erróneas, al parecer. A su lado, escuchó un largo piii que le inyectó algo de confianza para sonreír y dirigirse a la mujer—. Sí. Digo, nos acabamos de conocer. Ah, soy Onoda Sakamichi, lamento las molestias —hizo una profunda reverencia que consiguió que sus gafas resbalaran.

La mujer insistió en que no era necesario tanto formalismo, que le encantaba tenerlo ahí. Que su sobrino, que de pronto parecía demasiado callado, no solía invitar a nadie a la casa, que estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí. Onoda respondió con una risita nerviosa. La tía de Midousuji le recordaba a su propia madre el día que invitó al otro a su casa. Su madre se puso tan feliz que incluso... "La cena de hoy será especial, espero que te guste", escuchó decir a la mujer, casi como una calca a las palabras de su atolondrada madre.

—Por cierto, agradezco a tu madre y a ti por su hospitalidad con Akira.

—Ah, no. No. Me gusta Midousuji-kun...quiero decir, me gusta que Akira-kun. Me agrada Akira-kun. No tengo...no tenemos ningún problema con que se quedé en casa, ¡es un buen amigo! ¡Sólo amigo! —¡Kami! ¿No podía ser más torpe?

—Ja. De verdad que son tímidos ustedes dos —rio la mujer, dando unos golpecitos en el brazo de su sobrino, quien tenía expresión poca amigable que hizo temer a Onoda por su vida. "Ya se enojo. Seguro me va a regañar"—. Ahora veo porque son tan amigos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —intervino Yuki tan animada, y encantada como su madre por la torpeza del invitado.

El chico de gafas sonrió nervioso y miró de forma insistente al más alto, que para ese momento masajeaba su siena. Era bastante obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Pese a ello, Onoda no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y más cercano al otro. No estaba seguro de haber aprendido algo nuevo sobre Midousuji, pero al menos podía asegurar que eran más parecidos de lo que creía al principio.

Midousuji sintió la mirada curiosa del escalador, lo miró unos instantes antes que Onoda le dirigiera una sonrisa dulce y luminosa, de esas a las que comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Había imaginado esa reacción de su tía y Yuki, no tanto la torpeza de Onoda —pero el chico siempre lograba sorprenderlo y superarse así mismo con sus momentos tan únicos—; y pesé a los escandaloso de la situación, demasiadas risas, demasiada gente, estaba descubriendo que en realidad no le molestaba. No le importaba mientras se tratara del cuatro ojos.

—Kimo...estaremos en mi habitación —dijo con intensión de cortar todo intento de seguir con esa alegre conversación que de seguir seguramente acabaría con Onoda y él ayudando en los preparativos de la cena o de lo que sea que tuvieran deparado para los olvidados duraznos.

—Claro, cariño. Más tarde vengan a comer tarta de durazno. Te prepararé un té delicioso, Sakamichi-kun —respondió alegre la mujer—. Espero que estés cómodo, hasta entonces. Encárgate que esté cómodo, Akira.

Midousuji rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que jalaba del cuello de la camisa al otaku para hacerlo caminar de nuevo hasta el improvisado recibidor, fuera de la casa, de vuelta al edificio de la parte trasera. Notó que el ojiazul estaba callado y por las expresiones de su rostro estaba pensado mucho. El ceño levemente fruncido y los labios apretados, como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse más. Seguramente tenía preguntas por hacerle, o quizá estaba ideando teorías y buscaba el modo de hacerlas funcionar. Lo que fuera, Midousuji augura que ese sujeto lo abordaría con algunas preguntas y se encontró, nuevamente, que siendo por el escalador podía darse licencia para responder algunas. "Las menos impertinentes, por lo menos".

—Este...Midousuji-kun —soltó un suspiro a modo de preparación. Jaló la silla frente a su escritorio y se dejó caer de forma pesada. Le dirigió una mirada para saber que podía continuar. Lo vio sonreír amplió y dar un par de pasos al frente, recordándole a un niño de elemental listo para su examen ante el grupo—. Tu tía es muy agradable. Ah, y Yuki es muy bonita, digo, agradable...también.

¿Perdón? No se suponía que...Ah, cierto, estaba lidiando con Onoda Sakamichi, la princesa de Chiba; o, el ciclista imprevisible. Era difícil leer sus movimientos; si el plan tenía una opción descabellada, Onoda le daría la vuelta con una aún peor. Onoda Sakamichi, el ilegible, incluso fuera de la carretera. Se cubrió los labios con una mano, para ocultar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios, y que no estaba dentro de su guion:

—Kimo...¿linda, agradable? Pensé que Yuki no te había gustado. Estabas muy tenso en el camino hacia acá.

El ojiazul sintió que enrojecía ante tales palabras, ¡se había dado cuenta! No tenía cómo explicarse, porque ni siquiera él sabía porqué había actuado así en presencia de Yuki. Se había hecho ideas tontas, cuando en realidad todo había sido tan obvio...o quizá no tanto, o quizá sí. No. Sí. Tal vez...

—Nunca me dijiste que era tu prima, y yo...pensé que era...tu novia —terminó por confesarse, envalentonado por un momento de despiste. Y lo había dicho tan bajo, un murmullo que caía en la cuenta de lo vergonzoso que resultaban sus palabras; pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Midousuji no escuchara.

El alto ciclista soltó una carcajada que no tuvo reparo en ocultar. Onoda se sonrojo tanto, que parecía que había estado pedaleando por largo rato bajo el sol.

—Kimo, kimo, kimo —unas lagrimas asomaban por el rabillo de sus violáceos ojos. Se abanicó el rostro con una mano, mientras trataba de controlar los último espasmos de ese ataque de risa—. ¡Kimo! —Onoda se encogió en sí mismo cuando Midousuji le dirigió su mejor sonrisa retorcida: esa amplia que dejaba ver los alineados y blancos dientes del otro, y que zurcaba el hueso rostro de oreja a oreja, tan literal como escalofriante—. Eres asqueroso, Sakamichi, suponer esas cosas. Yuki es mi prima. Y tampoco tengo novia —se anticipó a la pregunta.

Onoda apretó los labios para contener la sonrisa que peleaba por florecer tras semejante revelación.

—Pero, de seguro hay una chica que gusta, ¿no? —¿y a él que le interesaba? Ah, cierto, quería conocer más de su amigo.

—No. Eso asqueroso —respondió cortante, tanto que el escalador pensó que lo había. Incluso, el propio Midousuji pareció darse cuenta de su respuesta, pues se apresuró a continuar, esta vez con un tono que buscaba ser despreocupado—. Tengo mejores cosas que pensar y hacer. No me queda tiempo para andar pensando en chicas...¿qué? —agregó al notar la extraña expresión del de gafas. Una mueca que oscilaba entre la sonrisa y el asombro. Lo oyó murmurar su nombre y bajar el rostro sonrojado y no pudo evitar pensar en el otaku como una linda chica que se estaba confesando. Un momento, ¡paren el carro! ¿Linda?—. ¿Qué!

—Ah...si no te gustan las chicas, eso quiere decir...Oh, vaya. Eres el primer amigo que tengo _así._

—¿Cómo así?

—Bueno, tú sabes, que le gustan los hombres.

Desde la casa principal les llegó el rumor de la risa de Yuki. Onoda jugueteaba nervioso con los dedos índices de sus manos, y Midousuji estaba en su propia lucha entre salir del asombro y el ordenar las ideas. Estaban hablando del parentesco que había entre Yuki y él, Akira; luego cambio a hablar sobre novias y ahora, ¿novios? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí!

—¡Kimoi! —Onoda se encogió en sí mismo, como cual hámster asustado por su cazador—. ¿Me estás diciendo...gay?

—Sí...

—Za-ku-mi-chi —el hámster asustado soltó un gritito al ver a su cazador incorporarse y acercarse a él con paso amenazante. Pero antes de que pudiera cubrir su cabeza o correr y ponerse a salvo, Midousuji lo sujetó por el rostro, con una mano. Se inclinó hacía él y, pesé a la situación sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa amistosa, era esa misma que le dedicaba a sus rivales en plena carrera. Onoda temió por su vida—. Escucha, zaku, no me interesan las mujeres, ni los hombres. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como entrenar. ¿Entiendes?

—S...s...sí, entiendo. Lo lamento. No debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —gruñó y lo liberó de golpe. Notó el temblor en el cuerpo del más bajo y se sintió mal por haber reaccionado así. Ambos podían exagerar—. Pero no está mal que tú disfrutes de ver a chicas vestidas de maid, Hentaimichi.

—¡Midousuji-kun!

 **Siguiente capítulo, 14 de abril. Por única ocasión la haré un poco más espaciada, los trabajos en la escuela me están demandando tiempo. Nos leemos la próxima.**


	12. 12

**Luego de un pequeño receso estoy de vuelta con este fic que tanto les gusta. Ok, no. Pero dejen que me ilusione.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, el culpable de mi dieta a base de ciclistas (?)**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

m-m-m-m

Mr. Pierre lo llamó junto a Imaizumi y Naruko en pleno entrenamiento. Sin decirles nada, sólo dedicándoles una sonrisa, les tendió un sobre a cada uno. Bastó un vistazo para comprender lo que ocurría. Sus manos temblaban, y no podía controlarlas; incluso su corazón latía desbocado, podía escuchar los latidos como tambores en sus oídos. A su lado, Naruko lanzaba expresiones de jubilo, y una risita socarrona por parte de Imaizumi delataba que el más alto también disfrutaba eso. Sus rostros delataban una mezcla de satisfacción y genuina alegría, y una pizca de decisión hacía brillar sus miradas. De Imaizumi y Naruko lo comprendía. Eran ciclistas excelentes que estaba en constante cambio, no paraban de crecer con cada carrera, y los conocía tan bien, que sabía que aún podían dar mucho más. Hasta él mismo había crecido, y si se empeñaba podía hacerlo aún más. No era el mismo enclenque de hacía tres primaveras que empezó con eso del ciclismo de ruta. No. Era alguien más fuerte, y aún así, no se podía creer el honor que estaba recibiendo.

El entrenador, con sus pequeños y azulados ojillos, parecía taladrarlo y leer su mente, mirar sus dudas. Sintió tal azoro que bajó la vista al sobre en sus manos. Pero no bastó para evitarlo. La voz del hombre, remarcada con ese simpático acento americano, se hizo oír en el salón:

—Onoda-kun, has demostrado ser un ciclista muy capaz y con mucho que demostrar —Imaizumi y Naruko oían atentos y en silencio las palabras del entrenador, como si las palabras fueran para ellos—. Has trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estás. No conozco a nadie más que merezca esa beca más que tú. Una beca por ciclismo. Puedes alegrarte, dorsal número uno.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y miró sus días pasados, desfilar en su memoria; esos días en los que era el más débil del equipo pero compensaba con decisión y terquedad. Recordó el dolor, el cansancio, quería abandonar pero sus compañeros había confiado el trabajo de todos a él. Y qué decir de cuando cargó con el peso del dorsal uno y la frustración de no poder defenderlo hasta el final. Las lesiones también eran parte de ese crecimiento. Pero lo superó y había estado listo para intentar una vez más hacerse con la corona de campeón, junto a sus amigos. Y al final...bueno... Sintió esos recuerdos materializarse en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Su gran hazaña de primer año parecía tan lejana, tanto que tenía sabor a ilusión.

Miró nuevamente a sus amigos. Imaizumi y Naruko le sonreían, apoyando las palabras del entrenador. ¿En verdad se lo merecía? Incrédulo, enfocó su atención en los papeles que sostenía: un sobre plastificado de color azul claro con un brillante escudo dorado de la universidad que buscaba reclutarlo.

Sus amigos sonreían. Naruko agitaba su sobre azul —idéntico al suyo y al de Imaizumi—, como si se tratara de un cebo para atraerlo a una trampa. Imaizumi lo miró apremiante, como si esta vez no quisiera darle opciones a diferencia de la primera vez que lo invitó a correr. Sería un tonto si desaprovechaba la oportunidad.

—Sí —murmuró cohibido—. Lo haré, ¡la tomo!

Mr. Pierre sonrió satisfecho mientras veía a sus pupilos celebrar. El pelirrojo no tardó en tener al otaku en asfixiante abrazo, al que no tardó en jalar al más estoico de los tres. Seguirían juntos unos años más, ¡haciendo lo que más les gustaba!

—¡Debo contárselo a Akira! —exclamó el de gafas una vez Naruko los liberó. Tigre y conejo rieron resignados, hasta cierto punto divertidos. Onoda podía olvidar los problemas que tenía con el ciclista más alto y todo por compartir con él su alegría. Así era la relación de ese par.

—De seguro Midousuji-kun se va a alegrar por la noticia.

Onoda asintió esperanzado de que las palabras de su amigo fueran ciertas. Imaizumi, un poco más serio, aún con sus reservas al chico de Kyoto, agregó:

—Es posible que él también reciba invitaciones de algunas universidades.

Tras sus palabras, Onoda vio su felicidad claudicar. Era cierto. Su novio también era un ciclista con potencial, ¿por qué habrían de ignorarlo los reclutadores? ¿A que universidad iría el otro? Nunca lo habían discutido, el qué harían una vez terminarán el instituto. "Vivamos juntos. Después de la graduación, por supuesto". Gimió para sus adentros. Akira intento hablar con él, darle una opción y él... intentó disculparse, pero el asunto terminó por enredarse aún más y el de Kyoto prefirió dar por zanjado el tema. No habían vuelto hablar desde entonces, sólo ocasionales mensajes de texto. "Vivamos juntos". Apretó el sobre azul entre sus manos. Necesitaba hablar con Akira en cuanto antes.

 **Siguiente capítulo, 28 de Abril. (Quizá lo suba más tarde de lo habitual).**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	13. 13

**Más tarde de lo habitual, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, amo y señor de mis quincenas.**

A(ka)kira 02 (activo hacia 2 minutos):

Vuelvo a Kyoto

Te envió mensaje cuando esté en casa

Onoda no pudo evitar sonreír a la pantalla del móvil al terminar de leer el mensaje. Alrededor, sus compañeros se apresuraban a empacar las cosas. El ambiente era alegre pese a los resultados finales de la competencia. Sohoku perdió la corona ante un Hakone imponente que había luchado con fiereza para recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Habían logrado mantener, al menos, el segundo puesto, manteniendo a raya a un Kyofushi necio por colarse entre los primeros lugares. Era un segundo lugar que no les sabía tan mal. O al menos eso decían para hacer más llevadero el momento. "Ahora es su turno, lo harán mejor", le había dicho Teshima de forma vaga antes de ponerse a dar ordenes de coger todo el equipo e irse lo más pronto posible, aun tenían un viaje por delante a casa. Pero no debía culpar del todo a un estado de negación esa alegría fuera de lugar; la repentina visita de los mayores graduados tenía mucho que ver. En un inicio no tuvieron el valor para mirarlos a la cara, pero ellos sonreían y, pese a todo, los felicitaban por su desempeño, habían peleado como los reyes que eran. Tadokoro no había perdido tiempo para molestar a Naruko sobre su posición de todo terreno. La escandalosa pelea de esos dos bastó para inyectar la vida que agonizaba en el equipo. Además, ¡Makishima había viajado exclusivamente para apoyarlos! Y aunque Onoda no había competido el último día, la araña le aseguró que lo vio dejarse la piel el día anterior. "Sólo procura no lesionarte la próxima vez, sho".

El ambiente no era tan malo, e incluso Onoda había olvidado por un momento el hecho que no pudo acercarse ni un poco a Midousuji cuando lo vio durante la premiación. Incluso la mánager había aceptado que los ayudara empacando los sprays y vendas que no habían utilizado.

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Que tengas un buen viaje

Lamento que no pudiéramos hablar

Pero lo hiciste genial! ! !

Respondió mientras la risa de Naruko estallaba. Se había perdido el relato número veinti y algo de cómo había contenido a Midousuji, él solo durante el segundo día. Una verdadera pena.

Notó como Koga se sentaba a su lado. Onoda giró a verlo y le dio una sonrisa, mientras agradecía su trabajo de apoyo de esos días —y los consejos para cuidar su rodilla herida—.

—Gracias, Onoda-san —respondió sonriendo como su menor. Pero pronto se puso de serio, causando curiosidad en el otaku—. ¿Por qué animaste a Midousuji durante la escalada?

Directo y certero.

Onoda no sabía qué responder.

 **Próximo capítulo 12 de mayo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. 14

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Su servidora anda en finales, así que ando medio loca y medio estresada, pero no importa. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que en lo personal me gusta bastante.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sus follow, su add a historia favorita y todas sus lecturas registradas. Me hacen feliz.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, no más me entretengo dando dolor de cabeza a sus hijos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

n-n-n-n

Midousuji rodó los ojos mientras Mizuta no paraba de parlotear y presumir de su nuevo puesto como capitán de Kyoto Fushimi. El resto del equipo parecía hacer lo mejor por ignorarlo, aunque unos cuantos parecían preguntarse si Ishigaki había hecho la mejor elección; el propio Ishigaki se lo preguntaba.

Había ocurrido, la graduación, los de tercero habían pasado para despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo y de ese pequeño inmueble en donde pasaron los tres años más provechosos de su vida. En realidad a Midousuji no le interesaba todos esos sentimentalismos, para él era ridículo, era un día de entrenamiento perdido.

—Midousuji —lo llamó el excapitán. El alto chico giró a verlo con gesto aburrido, sólo esperaba el momento ideal para escabullirse—. Midousuji, ya eres de segundo, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo debería sentirme? —gruñó, era idiota.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Ishigaki descubriera que se veía con el escalador de Sohoku. El primer día, después de ese descubrimiento, el mayor no dudó en llamar a Midousuji aparte y hacerle saber que había oído las palabras del escalador del Chiba.

—¿De verdad es tu amigo? — preguntó con una seriedad que se inclinaba de forma desconcertante hacía el enojo.

Pero Midousuji se mantuvo tranquilo, con esa expresión que Ishigaki le había visto antes, esa expresión blanca —pura— que le hacía pensar en el más alto como en un niño al que hay que aleccionar.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Es parte de algún plan?

—Piii —ladeó el rostro en ese ángulo tan desconcertante y tan propio de Midousuji. Esa reacción sólo sirvió para molestar aún más a Ishigaki.

—¡Midousuji!

—¿Ahora te interesa mi vida privada, 'senpai'? —cuestionó con tono burlón y esa sonrisa desquiciada. Acercó su rostro al del mayor, como siempre hacía cuando quería intimidar.

—Tu vida podría interesarme menos que una roca —respondió con seguridad—. El que me preocupa es ese chico, Onoda.

La expresión pura volvió al rostro de Midousuji, e Ishigaki notó con claridad la incertidumbre teñir sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos.

—¿Qué ocurre con Sakamichi?

Ahora fue turno de Ishigaki de expresar su desconcierto. ¿Sakamichi? ¿Lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Tan cercanos eran? No, no podía ser. De seguro sólo era una táctica de su retorcido menor.

—¿Qué pretendes al acercarte a él? ¿Espiar a Sohoku?

Ishigaki conocía tan bien a Midousuji que no le sorprendió cuando este se retorció en un ataque de risa cruda y burlona. El mayor estuvo serio, observando como se sacudían los delgados hombros del estrella y sus ojos se estrechaban tanto, hasta quedar cerrados, ser sólo un par de rendijas en su rostro. Ishigaki esperó paciente a que Midousuji decidiera terminar con su teatral ataque de risa. Lo oyó soltar su característico kimo entre risas, y cuando por fin pareció calmarse, un estridente Piii, acompañado de unos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, lo atacaron directamente. Ishigaki no se inmutó, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las reacciones exageradas del menor.

—Zaku —lo llamó como siempre hacía—. No necesito espiar a Sohoku para ganar —dijo con una frialdad que sorprendió al otro. Era de imaginar, en el fondo, Midousuji seguía furioso por su derrota en el Inter Escolar—. Y si lo hiciera, no necesito de Sakamichi para hacerlo.

Era sincero. Ishigaki lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era ridículo, pero lo sabía porque el alto había usado el nombre del pequeño escalador. Sí, era un motivo ridículo, insistía; pero por ese simple detalle se podía dar el lujo de afirmarlo. Bueno, intento justificarse, es que al hablar de otros ciclistas, de sus víctimas, se refería, sin distinción, a ellos como zakus; y con el rey de la carretera utilizaba su nombre a secas. (¿No era suficiente? ¡Ah! También estaban lo matices de reacciones que estaba demostrando. No, era sólo la burla y la irritación, estaba esa pureza y un desconcierto genuino que Ishigaki casi había dudado que el más alto pudiera expresar). Pero, entonces, si no quería espiar a Sohoku, o al mismo Onoda, ¿qué ocurría? ¿De verdad eran amigos?

Era imposible de creer, casi surrealista. Conocía a Midousuji y sus modos, esos tan agresivos que sólo servían para alejar a las personas; esa forma tan evasiva que ponía un muro gigantesco pero invisible entre Midousuji y la gente. Ishigaki lo sabía, porque lo había visto. Como capitán —no, como senpai—, estaba curiosos por la forma de ser del alto, e Ishigaki no tardó en descubrir la soledad que rodeaba a su estrella. Aparte de los miembros del club de ciclismo, Midousuji no hablaba con nadie. Incluso en una ocasión lo vio comer el almuerzo solo —supuso que siempre era así—.

Así como Ishigaki sabía que su menor era agresivo y asocial, aprendió que también era un chico frágil. No, entendió que era rudo para proteger su fragilidad. Esa fragilidad que tanto él como sus otros cuatro compañeros vieron. En la que Ishigaki vio el asomo del verdadero Midousuji Akira, ese que sólo, hasta ese momento, habían visto ellos. Mizuta y los otros creyeron que sólo era un berrinche porque las cosas no habían salido como las planeó. Pero no, era algo más. Ishigaki quería creer que en el fondo ellos eran importantes para Midousuji, que por eso les permitió ver su yo más débil. Nunca supo la verdad, porque algo durante la noche —esa en que se suponía que debía haber pedaleado de vuelta a Kyoto—, quizá la soledad de la reflexión, trajo de vuelta al Midousuji de siempre.

Pero el misterio que encerraba Midousuji AKira no quedó ahí. Ishigaki notó de nuevo un cambio en su menor: no paraba de tipear en su móvil. Midousuji les confesó que no era muy adepto a la tecnología móvil, y que por ello su teléfono sólo lo utilizaba para recibir llamadas de los miembros del club, junto a sus ocasionales mensajes. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha todos lo notaron. Primero lo descubrieron leyendo constantemente su móvil. Mizuta, en una ocasión, mirando sobre el hombro de Midousuji, descubrió un largo mensaje con ocasionales emojis. Y así fue que llegaron a la conclusión: alguien le escribía al temible as. Pero después ya no sólo leía, empezó a tipear con una gran rapidez para alguien que resulta ser un negado de la tecnología. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, todos concordaron con que algo extraño y bueno pasaba con Midousuji. Algo que se veía reflejado en el trato para con los demás. Incluso los profesores hablaban del misterioso cambio de Midousuji Akira, ese brillante y grosero alumno de primer año. Ishigaki y nadie podía explicar ese cambio. Ahora ahí, Koutarou, enfrentando a su menor, parecía que todo quedaba más claro. En realidad, desde el día que los vio juntos su instinto le dijo que ahí estaba la razón del cambio de Midousuji.

A Ishigaki no le costó ningún trabajo reconocer a su estrella cuando lo vio sentado en una de las jardineras de las afueras de la estación de trenes. Corriendo el riesgo de ser despedido de forma grosera por el más alto, se acercó para saludarlo. Y sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue que notó que no estaba solo. Un chico bajito lo acompañaba, un chico que él bien conocía, que todo ciclista del país conocía: Onoda Sakamichi, el actual rey de la carretera. Y su sorpresa no quedó ahí, al contrario, creció cuando oyó a Onoda decir que Midousuji y él eran amigos.

Sí, era seguro que ese chico tenía algo que ver con el misterioso cambio de Midousuji.

—Realmente son amigos —sentenció con seriedad asombrada. Miró directo a los ojos de Midousuji, quien se limitó a mirarlo con esa expresión pura.

Ishigaki dejó pasar el asunto, por ese día. Con los días, el asistente se sintió con renovado valor para tratar al as. Se acercó al alto ciclista cada que lo veía atento al móvil y siempre preguntaba lo mismo: ¿qué te dice Onoda-kun? A Midousuji parecía no importarle estas interrupciones, o al menos lo disimulaba; y con suerte, Ishigaki conseguía que le respondiera. A veces de forma cortante, otras con lujo de detalle. Esas respuestas dependían no sólo del estado de ánimo de Midousuji, si no también de las palabras de Onoda.

Ishigaki no tardó en acostumbrarse a este nuevo Midousuji —como lo llamaba Mizuta—, al contrario se sentía triste de que su graduación estuviera a nada de caer, habría sido dichosos de convivir más tiempo con ese Midousuji Akira.

Ishigaki rió al recordar, momento que coincidió con la respuesta del más alto. Aún sacaba a relucir su parte grosera, pero el mayor ya no dudaba de la pureza de su menor. Akira era un buen chico.

—Perdón —murmuró aún con la sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro—. Es que algunos se ponen nerviosos ante la idea de ser "senpai".

—Y otros se emocionan de más —dijo mirando de reojo a Mizuta. Ishigaki le dio la razón.

—Será un buen capitán, confío en él.

Midousuji tenía sus dudas sobre la capitanía de Mizuta, pero no importaba, porque al final él, Akira, era el que manejaba todo.

—¿Qué hay de Onoda-kun? ¿Todo bien? ¿Lo vas a ver este fin de semana?

—Es probable —Koutarou sonrió. Sí, ese era el verdadero Akira—. La última vez él vino, es posible que yo viaje a Chiba.

Asintió suavemente. Ishigaki sabía que se turnaban para visitarse. Que solían montar en bicicleta por las carreteras de Kyoto y Chiba. Que algunas veces viajaban a Akiba. Unas más se quedaban en casa y hacían sus deberes.

A cuenta gotas, pero Midousuji le contaba de su amistad con Onoda. Y eso hacía sentir satisfecho a Ishigaki. Cuando Midousuji estaba inusualmente parlanchín, incluso le contaba de las cosas que conversaba con el escalador. Koutarou recordaba especialmente aquella en la que Midousuji le confesó que Onoda lo tomó por gay. "¡Me dijo gay por no estar interesado en las chicas!". La carcajada que soltó en ese momento llamó la atención del resto del equipo y le ganó la indiferencia de Midousuji por unos días. No necesitaba verlos ni oírlos para concluir que Onoda y Midousuji eran un par de torpes para algunas cosas —¿relaciones humanas?—, y que eran un dúo de los más adorable.

—Me da gusto oír eso.

—Piii.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. De lejos les llegaba el rumor de la conversación de Mizuta y las protestas de Yama porque el de los frenillos dejara de obligarlo a presumir de su título de subcapitán.

Ishigaki echaría de menos a esos niños.

—Ishi-ga-ki-kun~

El susodicho giró a ver al menor. Se sobresaltó cuando notó la cercanía de sus rostros. La primera reacción del mayor fu alejarse, pero Midousuji se lo impidió al sostener su rostro pinzando sus mejillas entre el pulgar y el índice. Ishigaki sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al ver la mirada pura del más joven desde tan cerca. Lo sintió mover su mano de forma que podía examinar su rostro.

—Midou...—intentó llamarlo, pero en ese momento el más alto se acercó aún más, hasta casi hacer rozar sus labios—. ¡Midousuji-kun!

Se arriesgó a empujarlo. No le importaba si el otro se molestaba, igual él estaba molesto.

Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse y difuminar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—No es igual —lo oyó murmurar.

—¿De qué hablas? —lo cuestionó en tono serio—. Esto no es correcto.

—Piii —Midousuji lo miró sin expresión en el rostro—.A Sakamichi parece no molestarle.

—¿Cómo?

Ishigaki sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. Sabía que Midousuji invadía el espacio de otros para intimidar, más nunca se había acercado tanto como para casi sentir sus labios.

—Aunque no es lo mismo que lo hiciera con Sakamichi a que lo haga con Ishigaki.

El mayor lo oyó hablar con ese tono y forma que le recordaban a la de un niño explicando lo que aprendió en la escuela.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuando me acercó así a Sakamichi me siento asqueroso —explicó sin tapujos—. Siento que es asqueroso...me siento asqueroso.

—¿Cómo asqueroso?

—¡Kimo! —explotó jalando el parpado inferior de uno de sus ojos, su lengua colgó de forma reptilinea de su boca—. ¡Kimo!

—¿Midousuji?

—Es como si me sofocara. Kimo, kimo, kimo, kimo. ¡Es asqueroso!

—Bueno, si tanto te incomoda, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¡Kimo! No me incomoda. Nunca dije que me incomodara, Bakagaki.

—¿Y conmigo?

—Tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No me oíste, senpai? Siento asqueroso.

En momentos como ese Ishigaki odiaba el inusual y limitado vocabulario del más alto. ¿Qué era asqueroso? Asqueroso en el idioma de Midousuji podía significar muchas cosas. Como los asquerosos gundam que en realidad le gustaban; o la asquerosa anguila mal cocida, porque de verdad detestaba la anguila mal cocida. ¿Qué podía ser asqueroso que sentía al acercarse al escalador de Chiba? Si no es incomodidad —porque no se siente al hacerlo con él, pero no es lo mismo que con Onoda—. Podía ser...asqueroso porque le disgusta o asqueroso porque...

—Midousuji...¿te gusta Onoda-kun?

 **Ishigaki es un amor. Todos deberíamos tener un Ishigaki en nuestras vidas.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 26 de mayo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	15. 15

**Buenas gente, vengo de rápido porque aún estoy en finales pero no podía dejarlos sin su capítulo.**

 **Yowapeda no me pertenece sino a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

—Hime, hime, hime... Suki, suki, daisuki...

—¡Piii!

Midousuji jaló de sus mejillas. Era demasiado, no aguantaría todo una semana con Sakamichi y su tortura maratónica de Love Hime, suficiente tenía con Yuki en casa. Y al parecer su fastidio alimentaba al chico de gafas, pues con cada capítulo entonaba con más entusiasmo al asqueroso opening del asqueroso anime, pero no había más que hacer con Sakamichi lesionado. Recogió sus piernas contra el pecho, las abrazó y soltó un sonoro Piii mientras a su lado, en la cama, Sakamaichi no apartaba la atención del televisor. Miró de reojo hacía la pierna izquierda del más bajo, a su rodilla. Los vendajes que la cubrían sólo servían para recordarle que pasarían unas semanas más, antes de que pudieran salir y montar sus bicicletas. Por mientras, tendría que acostumbrarse a las tardes de anime.

Soltó un suspiro resignado en el momento en que Kotori, la odiosa protagonista salió a escena. A su lado, el cuatro ojos no paraba de chillar de mera emoción; sus pequeños se cerraban sobre su pecho, sus labios se apretaban en medio de una sonrisa para contener sus gritos y sus mejillas sonrosadas sólo de ver a su personaje 2D favorito. (En alguna ocasión bromeó con el escalador, diciéndole que lo creía capaz de hacer cosas indebidas con la condena princesa de cabellera purpura. Y el silencio del chico, seguido de una sonrisa tímida, casi culpable, le arrancó el kimo más sincero que había lanzado en su corta vida. "¡Hentaimichi, Hentaimichi, Hentamichi!"). Un suave pero angustiante "Kotori" escapó de labios de Onoda cuando la chica se vio acorralada por un grupo de esponjosos y pequeños secuaces del enemigo. ¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación de una semana en casa de la familia Onoda? Ah, sí. "¡Una chica enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa por su amor!", escuchó que el otaku repetía fielmente el diálogo. Oh, serían los días más largos de su vida.

Se estiró para coger una lata de gaseosa de la bolsa plástica de la tienda de conveniencia, que llevaba olvidada en el mismo sitio desde el inicio de la infernal proyección. Revolvió el contenido, para mirar qué otras cosas había comprado. Tomó las frituras que había comprado para Onoda, no sabía si le gustaban, pero la bolsa con motivos de One Piece parecía suficiente motivo. Estaba por ofrecersela cuando el timbre sonó no sólo interceptando sus intenciones, sino también opacando por un momento el fastidioso sonido de la voz de Kotori. Miró a Onoda que parecía confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado algo. El timbre volvió a repicar para asegurar al de gafas que no estaba alucinando.

—¿Esperan a alguien? —preguntó, refiriéndose también a la ausente madre del escalador.

—No, no que recuerde. Mamá no mencionó nada, ¿verdad? —el timbre volvió a sonar.

Midousuji suspiró nuevamente mientras se estiraba para desperezarse y ponerse de pie. Por lo general Sakamichi se encargaba de esas cosas, a fin de cuentas era la casa del chico, pero dada la situación lo hacía de vez en vez, sobre todo cuando la señora Onoda no estaba en casa o estaba muy ocupada en la cocina.

—Iré a ver quién es —dijo. Sakamichi asintió con gesto rígido.

Midousuji supuso que era la vergüenza de ponerlo a hacer esas cosas cuando se suponía era un invitado. Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que consiguió que el otro se relajara y de paso se sonrojara. Midousuji lo tomó como una victoria, Himeno Kotori no era la única podía conseguir ese bonito color en el rostro del escalador. Sin más, salió de la habitación y bajó con calma las escaleras.

El timbre volvió a sonar a medio camino para molestia del más alto. Bajó aprisa los últimos escalones, y anduvo con grandes pasos el pequeño corredor, temiendo que el repiqueteo volviera. ¿Por qué eran tan insistentes? Abrió la puerta, sólo para toparse con varios pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos y que él conocía bastante bien, al menos de vista: el equipo de ciclismo de ruta de Sohoku. A su vez, esos zakus lo miraban sin disimulado terror y asombro. Al novato de cabeza de naranja parecía que se le desencajaría la mandíbula en cualquier momento; mientras un sujeto que recordaba como miembro de apoyo se ocultaba tras Yowaizumi. Notó que Yowaizumi se recuperaba del shock inicial con intenciones de hablar cuando el propio Akira reaccionó a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Puedo oír las protestas del frijol rojo y el cabeza de naranja, y sobre sus gritos irritantes y sin sentido —"¿qué le hiciste a mi querido Onoda-san?"— oyó el torpe y hueco sonido de la muleta de Sakamichi. Midousuji rodó los ojos, normalmente lo reñiría por bajar solo las escaleras, pero los gritos detrás de la puerta comenzaban a colmar sus nervios. Giró el rostro y miró con cierta rudeza al de gafas, quien se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba por el pasillo. El timbre volvió a sonar mucho más insistente que antes; y al verse ignorados, comenzaron a aporrear la puerta y los gritos del novato del equipo se volvieron verdaderas odas a la desesperación: "¡Onoda-san! ¿Está ahí, está bien? No se preocupe, buscaremos ayuda... Orange Beena, cuide de Onoda-san hasta que podamos entrar".

—...¿qué es un orenjyi bina?

—Una gaseosa... Disculpa, Kaburagi-kun es un poco impulsivo.

—Kimo...

—Akira... —lo vio dar unos pasos con intención de acercarse y poder atender la puerta. El más alto rodó los ojos y, mientras se recordaba porqué estaba con ese cuatro ojos, abrió de nuevo la puerta.

Los miembros de Sohoku volvieron a verlo asombrados, como si la primera vista hubiera sido una ilusión.

Midousuji gruñó, Onoda se acercó con calma.

—¡Chicos, que bueno que vinieron! Los esperaba más tarde.

Por un momento Midousuji pensó en eso como una visita sorpresa, pero oír a Sakamichi decir que los había esperado le quitó toda ilusión de que fuerana ser despachados rápidamente. Jaló de sus mejillas con gestos desesperados mientras el escalador seguía saludando a sus inútiles amiguitos. Y sin embargo, sentía la mirada de varios de ellos sobre él, tenía ganas de gruñir y enfrentarlos pero se contenía por el entusiasta otaku.

—Que bueno que no tuvieron problemas para llegar.

Un silencio tenso y nada amistoso se instaló a la entrada de la residencia de los Onoda, silencio que el anfitrión no pudo evitar notar y por más que intentaba ignorar, el silencio se aferraba para quedarse.

Afortunadamente Naruko reaccionó. Sin apartar la mirada de la figura más alta detrás de su amigo, habló en un tono que intentaba sonar amistoso.

—Recuerda que Sukashi y yo ya habíamos venido antes.

—Ah, es verdad —dijo con timidez y las mejillas repentinamente rojas—. El año pasado fuimos a Akiba todos juntos. Fue muy divertido. Lástima que este año no podamos repetir. Yo... —su azulada mirada bajó a la pierna izquierda que apenas y apoyaba en el piso para no lastimar su rodilla lastimada.

—Ya será en otro momento —Naruko intentó animarlo—. Ya te dije, las lesiones son inevitables, ahora debes centrarte en recuperarte.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí! Me esforzaré en mi recuperación —rio con esa sonrisa tierna, ingenua y nerviosa que dibujaba sonrisas a quienes estaban cerca. Incluso, el propio Midousuji sentía quee podía perdonar ese desliz, pero de pronto recordó dónde estaban.

—Lamento interrumpir, Sakamichi, están en la puerta y tú no puedes estar tanto tiempo de pie.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó exaltado y nervioso como sólo él podía reaccionar—. Oh, lo lamento tanto. ¡Qué descortés! Lo siento. Ah...pasen, por favor.

—Tranquilo, Onoda-kun —rio Naruko que seguía como voz líder de ese tenso grupo—. Pero antes, ¿dónde podemos dejar las bicicletas? ¡Ah! ¡También trajimos cosas para la parrillada —alzando un par de bolsas que llevaba con él.

—¡Genial, muchas gracias! Ya les muestro donde pueden...

Midousuji en verdad que estaba intentando de ser paciente pero Sakamichi no ayudaba en su tarea. Cuando lo vio dar un paso decidido para salir de la casa, lo detuvo por los hombros. Siseó y miró molesto al escalador que había alzado la mirada para encararlo.

—Sa-ka-mi-chi —arrastró el nombre de forma que el susodicho tembló al oírlo—. Ve a sentarte, zaku. Yo les digo donde poner sus estúpidas bicicletas.

—¿Ah? Pero...se supone que yo...

—Que deberías estar descansando. Ve a sentarte por ahí.

—Muchas gracias, Akira.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse mientras Midousuji los guiaba por el costado de la casa hasta el patio trasero, y hasta el pequeño cobertizo donde estaban aparcadas la BMC del otaku y su De Rosa. Naruko fue el único que se acercó a saludarlo, aunque una sonrisa irónica y retadora acompañaba siempre sus palabras. Sin embargo, el resto de los zakus le dirigían miradas y se mordían los labios, callándose, temiendo que si decían algo de más podrían liberar la válvula tan sensible de la situación.

—Se ve que Onoda-kun ya aprendió a caminar con las muletas —comentó el pelirrojo, como si estuviera empeñado en romper el hielo; o, quizá, tentando el terreno y sus intenciones. Midousuji rodó los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta del cobertizo cuando el último zaku salió.

—Sólo no camines cerca de él, que te pise con esas cosas es tan doloroso como el de la piel de los huevos pegada por el calor y el sudor...kimo —todos hicieron la anotación mental con sendas expresiones de incomodidad en sus rostros.

Midousuji ya no sabía qué era peor, un fin de semana de maratón de Love Hime o un fin de semana rodeado del club de ciclismo de Sohoku. Murmuró un kimo largo y pesado que puso en alerta a los otros. Los ignoró y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la casa. Naruko no intentó decir nada más, pero parecía haberse establecido un mudo acuerdo entre todos: nada de peleas ridículas, Sakamichi no las necesitaba.

Conforme el tiempo pasó y los zakus dejaron claro que no se irían pronto, Midousuji se sentía más y más fuera de lugar y no se refería sólo a las penetrantes miradas de todos contra él cada que recordaban su presencia en la pequeña habitación del anfitrión, sino también al inusual ruido y alboroto del lugar. Estaba acostumbrado a esa casa como una no silenciosa, pero sí tranquila. El gran ruido que solía irrumpir era el televisor a todo volumen con los capítulos de algún anime; y ahora, de pronto, estaba llena de zakus insoportablemente ruidosos. (Naruko y el sprínter cabeza de naranja eran los más fastidiosos, reían y mascaban las frituras con la boca abierta o con tanto énfasis que más de una vez, el intruso de Kyoto se vio abrazándose a sí mismo, enterrando las uñas en los brazos de mera desesperación). Aunque, Midousuji no podía dejar de agradecer que debido a ese ambiente festivo, el rostro de Sakamichi lucía más brillante que nunca. Aun cuando una ocasional pelusa de luz amarilla flotaba hasta él y se posaba en la punta de su nariz, Midousuji no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Sabía que sobraba en ese lugar, pero el maldito cuatro ojos no lo dejó huir y refugiarse en el alguna de las habitaciones del piso inferior, y que decir de las miradas cuasi asesinas de esos zakus que le decían que se atreviera a hacer entristecer a la princesa de Chiba, ellos no cederían. Por lo que, resignado, terminó por refugiarse entre la cama y la pared; con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, sus brazos abrazándolas, y su rostro ocultó entre las rodillas. No era el mejor de bunker, pero al menos se sentía más protegido en ese ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Un suave kimo escapó de sus labios, apenas audible inclusive para él, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sakamichi a su lado, lo oyera.

—¿Ah?...¡Akira! ¿Te sientes bien? Perdón, no había notado como estabas —Midousuji no pudo evitar sentirse dolido, su existencia se había desdibujado momentáneamente para Sakamichi. Lo vio inclinarse hacia él hasta alcanzar su rostro y tomarlo para revisar su temperatura—. Es normal. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Migraña? Lo siento tanto. Iré por una pastilla, espera.

Midousuji lo detuvo antes que pudiera siquiera tomar la muleta. Sintió la innecesaria atención sobre ellos. Tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta. Era inútil, Sakamichi era el zaku más grande del mundo, se había olvidado de su presencia por un par de horas y ahora intentaba arreglar su descuido con una pastilla. Era inútil, pero más inútil él por emocionarse por eso.

—No es necesario. No me duele nada. Es sólo que... —lo miró a los ojos. Esos enormes y puros ojos azulados—. Hay demasiado ruido —dijo más para sí.

—¿Perdón? No te escuche, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

En ese momento, Midousuji oyó los neumáticos del auto de la señora Onoda. Los escuchó como un canto de libertad.

—Tu madre llegó. Le ayudaré con las bolsas de los víveres.

No esperó respuesta, se puso de pie, pasó aprisa entre las bolsas de frituras y las latas vacías de jugo y gaseosa, andando aprisa a la libertad.

Sakamichi lo vio y se quedó con la duda de lo qué le ocurría al más alto. Y de pronto se sintió culpable. No había dicho nada a Akira sobre la visita de sus compañeros de equipo y al parecer fue un terrible error. Ingenuamente creyó que estando en ambiente las asperezas entre todos quedarían olvidadas y podrían convivir sin que estallara algo parecido a una guerra civil. Pero, sus compañeros de equipo estaban demasiado ocupados mirando o evitando a Midousuji, como para siquiera intentar hablar con él; y Akira...él se ocultó en el rincón, dónde el propio Sakamichi lo relegó por completo. Debió de suponerlo, debió de tener un segundo plan. Quizá, si ahora les daba la oportunidad de preguntar, quizá también conseguiría que dejaran de ver de forma insistente el reconocimiento de rey de la montaña del Interescolar que llevaba el nombre de Midousuji y que reposaba felizmente en una repisa entre los dorsales rojos con el número uno y sus figuras de Himeno Kotori.

—Oi, Onoda-kun —habló Naruko capturando la atención del escalador.

—Naruko-kun...chicos —lo cortó el de gafas al ser consciente que no podía seguir dando vueltas al asunto. Notó la mirada atenta, seria y analítica de Kouga—. Yo...

—Entiendo que intentes llevarte bien con todo el mundo, pero ¿Midousuji? —habló esta vez Imaizumi. Las miradas fueron para el estrella del equipo y todas decían lo mismo "no era necesario ser tan directo".

—Hey, sukashi —retomó la palabra Naruko—. Suenas a que dices que Onoda-kun hubiera cometido un crimen gravísimo.

—Vamos, Naruko, tú también estás preocupado por esto —lo retó.

—Claro que no —mintió, pero Onoda pudo notar el temblor en la comisura de los labios de su amigo, y en el silencio cuasi sepulcral que mantenía el resto, como si apoyaran a Imaizumi—. No soy celoso de que mis amigos tengan otros, ¡porque yo soy el más genial!

—¡Estamos hablando de Midousuji!

—Imaizumi, Naruko —interrumpió Teshima al notar el semblante largo de su escalador. Respiró hondo, él también estaba preocupado por la relación de su menor con el ciclista de Kyoto, aunque también algo curioso. Desde el Interescolar, cuando Midousuji se apareció en la tienda de Sohoku para mirar el estado de la lesión de Onoda, o al finalizar el tercer día en que lo vio con intenciones de acercarse al escalador. Pero, sólo tiempo después, con la euforia de la competencia ya calmada, repasó los días de competencia, de esas veces en que pedaleraron junto al equipo de Kyofushi y Hakone. Esas amistosas charlas iniciadas por el dorsal tres de Hakone, Manami, en que se esforzaba en incluir no sólo a Onoda, si no también a Midousuji. El alto no respondía a las preguntas de Manami pero siempre respondía a las de Onoda y este siempre se dirigía a él con entusiasmo y sin temor. Para Teshima, había un extraño lazo entre su escalador y el todo terreno rival. Y sus inquietudes sólo crecieron cuando, días después, Kouga le mencionó la situación que se suscitó en el punto de control de la montana durante el tercer día. Que incluso enfrentó a Onoda ese mismo día mientras preparaban todo para volver, y que el escalador sencillamente había evitado el tema. Y ahora, eso. Midousuji plácidamente en casa de Onoda y... No, eso no era lo más llamativo.

—Nee, Onoda —habló tras unos instantes de silencio, y antes de que su par de todo terreno siguieran su discusión—, el rey de la montaña, ¿te lo dio Midousuji? —le dedicó una sonrisa de aire resignado. Algo se olía, sólo necesitaba que el chico lo confirmara. Por la ventana abierta les llegaba la voz de la madre del otaku parloteando alegremente con el chico de Kyoto. ("Oh, Akira, que buen chico eres. Trae esa bolsa...no, aquella. ¡Esa!").

—Ah...sí...sí... —respondió nervioso sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer de golpe—. Me dijo que podía conservarlo...que lo ganó para...porque...bueno...

Si fueran uno de esos animes que tanto gustaban al chico de gafas, habrían visto con claridad la nube de pensamiento con puntos suspensivos sobre sus cabezas. Y al parecer Onoda reparó en la rareza de sus palabras, porque de inmediato empezó a tartamudear una explicación que ninguno pidió.

—Kakaka, Onoda-kun, ¿lo ganó para ti? ¡Qué divertido! Eso suena a que fueras su novio.

—Oe, Naruko-san, no exagere. ¿Qué cosas dice? —habló Kaburagi, saliendo en defensa de su adorado superior—. Quizá es porque Midousuji reconocer el potencial de Onoda-san y...

—Es Midousuji, imposible —lo cortó Imaizumi para disgustó del sprínter. Aoyagi y Danchiku le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara y diera por zanjado el tema.

—Bueno. Se llevan bastante bien —se atrevió a opinar Aoyagi mismo, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Teshima, como si el de cabello rizado le preguntara si eso era en serio. "¿No lo has notado?". El rubio le devolvió la mirada confundido, ¿se había perdido de algo? Kouga meneaba la cabeza, la comunicación telepática de esos dos tenía que fallar en algún momento.

Imaizumi refunfuñó al entender que nadie estaría de su parte y que su aún capitán y vice capitán entrarían en una pelea marital si no desviaban el tema aprisa. (Incluso los hermanos Sugimoto, que habían estado en silencio durante todo ese debate, le rehuían la mirada). Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, daría el brazo a torcer por esta vez, sólo por Onoda. Para entonces, el escalador se había sumido en el silencio tras las palabras de Naruko. Tenía el rostro ocultó tras su flequillo y sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre su regazo. Todos lo notaron. Imaizumi y Kaburagi le dieron, cada quien un codazo al pelirrojo, mientras Teshima se animaba a hablarle una vez más.

—Onoda, no es para tanto. Nos tomaste por sorpresa a todos. Si Midousuji es tu amigo, está bien —pero el de gafas continuaba sin hablar—. ¿Es por la broma de Naruko? Bueno, es sólo eso, una broma.

—Es cierto, Onoda-kun. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

("¿Seguro que puedes con todo?...bien, ten cuidado, AKira-kun"). El de gafas se puso tenso cuando oyó a su madre, imaginaba desde el rellano de las escaleras, y al poco tiempo las pisadas del más alto llegando a la habitación.

—Sakamichi, tu madre les envía esto para que piquen mientras encendemos la parrilla para la barbacoa.

—Ah...sí, muchas gracias —los otros también agradecieron mientras Kouga recibía la ofrenda de la señora Onoda.

Midousuji miró un momento al otaku, como si quisiera preguntar si estaba todo bien, pero terminó por huir de ahí, en realidad no quería saber qué tanto habían estado hablando en su ausencia y el porqué Sakamichi lucía tan cabizbajo de pronto.

—Yo...chicos...en realidad.

La voz del escalador detuvo a Midousuji que se ocultó en el pasillo a escuchar. Sí, odiaba lo contradictorio que podía ser por culpa de ese chico.

Dentro, Onoda decidió que debía ser sincero con sus amigos. Tenía miedo pero dadas las cosas no podía ocultarlo más.

—Vamos, Onoda-kun, de verdad era una bromas, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

—Es que no es broma, al menos para mí.

El silencio se instaló en la estancia, todos atentos a lo que tenía que decir el escalador.

—En realidad Akira y yo...—tragó saliva. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Lo había ensayado varias veces frente al espejo del baño y en cada ocasión había conseguido que sonara firme, seguro y en una sola frase. Al parecer le hizo falta mucha más practica—. Ah...esto...Akira es mi novio.

Imaizumi se puso a la defensiva de nueva cuenta. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Qué mañas había usado ese loco para convencer al más bajito? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Lo habría obligado a algo? ¿Qué tipo de algo? Ah... ¡Ah, porqué su mente volaba tanto!

—Ah, entonces a él es a quien se la pasa mandando esos mensajes, ¿no? —comentó casual Danchiku. Había visto a su mayor muchas veces en los vestidores del club con la vista pegada al móvil, tecleando mensajes inmensos y llenos de emojis.

—¡Ah! Sí —sonrió algo nervioso—. Yo...lamentó no haberles dicho antes, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. No porque no quiera a Akira o porque se suponga que fuera un secreto. Tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que opinen otros, pero supongo que es un miedo natural —esbozó una sonrisa triste, resignada y continuó—. Entenderé que ya no quieran hablar conmigo, de verdad y no me molestaré. Pero no voy a dejar a Akira por ello.

Una vez más el silencio se instaló en la estancia. Fuera de esta, Akira suspiró hondamente. Así era el Sakamichi que tanto le gustaba, miedoso pero seguro con lo que le importaba. Sentía nuevamente que se emocionaba por culpa de ese cuatro ojos.

Dentro, Onoda intentó mantener la sonrisa durante el más tiempo posible, pero la idea de que sus amigos, sus preciados amigos, le dieran la espalda por esa confesión bastó para que su sonrisa temblará y sintiera que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Era terrible. Era la primera vez que tenía amigos a los que apreciaba y con los que quería seguir viviendo muchas y divertidas experiencias; pero también era la primera vez que tenía un interés romántico, que lo hacía feliz y con el que quería estar pasara lo que pasara. No podían obligarlo a elegir, quería ambas partes. ¿Por qué no podía ser así de sencillo?

Por su lado, Midousuji, sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para obtener una respuesta, y estaba por irrumpir en el lugar para darle el apoyo que se le estaba negando a Sakamichi, hasta que la voz poderosa de Kouga se alzó.

—¿Por quienes nos tomas? ¿Cómo podríamos decirte que lo dejes o dejarte nosotros a ti? Está bien, es tu decisión y te agradezco que tuvieras la confianza para decirlo.

Onoda miró conmovido a su mayor y después al resto de sus compañeros y amigos, incluso Imaizumi le sonreía en señal de apoyo.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó feliz y antes que pudiera agregar algo la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

—¡Akira! ¿Qué haces ahí? —el susodicho se sobresaltó tanto que se dejó ver en el rellano de la puerta de la sala de estar—. No puedo creer que seas tan tímido. Ve con el resto.

La mujer se disculpó con sus invitados por llegar tan tarde a saludarlos, que agradecía el apoyo que le daban a su torpe hijo y demás frases típicas de mamá, pero con el sello característico de la señora Onoda. Quiso rechazar la oferta de los jóvenes para ayudarla con la parrilla, pero fueron tan insistentes que cedió y agradeció la ayuda. Y tras asegurarle a Midousuji que podía arreglárselas con las verduras, se marchó, dando tiempo a que el resto de los chicos se desperezaran para bajar y empezar el festín.

Midousuji miró con algo de nerviosismo a Sakamichi y sus amigos. Ahora sabían lo suyo, estaba seguro que lo mirarían aún más. Pero la sorpresa la dio Imaizumi, que le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—No sabía que te gustaba espiar las conversaciones de tu novio.

Los otros zakus sonrieron a modo de celebración. Él se limitó a morderse la lengua. Por Sakamichi y su asquerosa sonrisa, sólo por él, aguantaría.

 **Siguiente capítulo, 9 de Junio.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	16. 16

**Hola, gente bella que se pasa por aquí. Espero que estén bien.**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, sino a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n

Una repentina lluvia cayó cuando volvían de Akiba. Al principio fue tan menuda que les permitió andar sin problemas pero al cabo de poco tiempo, la cortina de lluvia se volvió tan tupida que les dificulto la visión, y las ruedas y frenos de las bicicletas que comenzaron a fallar. Midousuji señaló un bajo puente donde podían resguardarse de la lluvia hasta que fuera lo suficientemente seguro volver a montar. En otro tiempo —hacía unos meses, en realidad—, Onoda habría sopesado la opción. Pues, la idea de estar ahí por tiempo indefinido y solo, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero ahora, estaría con Midousuji. Al menos podrían conversar o simplemente hacerse compañía. Feliz ante esa nueva situación con su amigo, el de gafas giró a verlo en el momento en que el más alto se quitaba el casco dejando al descubierto el mohicano que era el nuevo _look_.

Onoda recordaba el día en que vio el nuevo corte de Midousuji. El de Kyoto llevaba varias semanas quejándose de lo incómodo que se había vuelto su cabello. El corte de casquete hacía mucho que había desaparecido y los mechones lucían más largos y sin control. A veces se escapaban por las ranuras superiores del casco, dando un aspecto entre cómico y desarreglado al temible estratega, como si hubiera forzado al casco a calzar en su cabeza. En su momento, el escalador le preguntó si pensaba recuperar su corte anterior, y Onoda tuvo la impresión que el otro no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. No se equivocaba.

Midousuji encontró interesante la cuestión, y la meditó con tanto cuidado, como si se tratara de la oferta de un equipo ProTeam en otro país. ¿Regresar a ese viejo, ridículo e infantil look? Onoda no lo sabía —¿cómo iba a saberlo si nunca le habló de ello?—pero se cortó el cabello en un intento de recordarse el porqué corría. La razón de su ferviente obsesión por la victoria. Recuperar su corte anterior sería aceptar una especie de renacimiento y sinceramente, no se sentía listo. Aún no había aprendido la lección. Por supuesto, no había olvidado a su madre —¡eso era impensable!— pero sí había perdido de vista esa promesa de ganar y sonreír para que ella también lo hiciera y estuviera orgullosa. Entonces, ¿qué hacer con su cabello? Para cuando lo resolvió, también decidió que Onoda sería de los primeros en ver su nueva apariencia. No olvidaría fácilmente la expresión del más bajo cuando se quitó el gorro de lana y dejó al descubierto el mohícano. Por un momento creyó que una figurilla de Himeno Kotori se había ocultado bajo su gorro, pues la mirada de Onoda lo decía, que algo mágico y asqueroso estaba ahí. Pronto, los gritos entusiasmados del otro le dijeron que era su cabello y no la misteriosa aparición de alguna figura. ("¡Increíble, Midousuji-kun! Te ves muy bien).

Aunque Onoda lo había visto ya varias veces, no podía dejar de encontrar increíble el corte. Y esta vez al ver los cabellos oxigenados ligeramente caídos a causa del agua, le pareció que daban un aspecto desaliñado pero maduro al más alto. Sakamichi sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco demasiado brusco, que estaba seguro, que incluso Midousuji oyó. El golpeteó de su corazón era ensordecedor, tanto que en cualquier momento Midousuji se giraría a reñirle por el ruido. Pero pasaron los segundos y el de ojos violeta permaneció imperturbable. ¿No lo oía? Lo mirón de reojo, Midousuji estaba bastante ocupado mirando la cadena y frenos de su De Rosa como para prestar atención al dilema ficticio del escalador. Una vez Onoda se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, que el ruido sólo era escuchado por él, se dispuso a revisar su propia bicicleta.

Estuvieron en silencio, cada uno cerciorándose de que su montura no hubiera sufrido algún desperfecto. El eco de la lluvia en las paredes del bajo puente les hacía compañía, como si se tratara de una música de acompañamiento que aliviaba aún más el cómodo ambiente. El sutil zumbido de las cadenas al girar y ser revisadas y el ocasional goteo en alguna parte del lugar. Y de pronto, los tímidos estornudos por parte del escalador. Midousuji recordó la vez que Onoda se resfrió por ir a Frikilandia bajo la lluvia. Esta vez no se había mojado demasiado, pero al parecer el chico era un poco sensible en ese sentido.

—Kimo —murmuró sin que el de gafas le pusiera mucha atención, pues justamente en ese momento el más bajo se reñía por no haber llevado un jersey. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió algo ligero pero cálido sobre sus hombros.

—Midousuji-kun —murmuró sorprendido al tiempo que sostenía el rompevientos del otro.

—Úsalo, evitarás resfriarte —se explicó en ese tono aparentemente seco.

—Pero tú también estás mojado. Deberías usarlo. No te preocupes por mi.

—Piii.

Y Onoda supo que debía dar por terminada esa conversación, que el más alto no cambiaría de opinión por más argumentos que le diera.

Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin dar señales de terminar pronto. Se sumieron de nuevo en silencio, las bicicletas estaban bien, por lo que no les quedaba más que esperar. Vieron la lluvia caer o al menos el de gafas así lo hizo, arropado en el rompevientos que le venía bastante grande, y que pese a ello encontró cálido y agradable. Respiró hondo, un tenue aroma de madera que reconoció como la colonia del más alto lo relajo, como si la propia situación no hubiera hecho ya suficiente. Era la espera más calma en que había estado. "Quizá es porque Midousuji me acompaña", pensó alegre. "De otra forma ya me habría aburrido. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Está bien así? ¿Debería intentar platicar?"

—Sakamichi —lo sobresaltó el llamado del más alto. Al girar el rostro para encararlo se topó con el del otro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente al percatarse que podía apreciar con todo detalle los rasgos del otro. Los grandes e inexpresivos ojos que lo miraban atento, las pequeñas pestañas que coronaban los párpados, la piel bronceada por las largas carreras bajo el sol; la pequeña y reptilinea nariz que en cualquier otro luciría extraña, pero en Midousuji lucía perfecta; y los labios, finos, tan finos que pasaban por una simple línea en aquel rostro. Si le hubieran preguntado su opinión sobre ello, Onoda habría respondido que aquel era un rostro hermoso y varonil en su estilo.

—Midousuji-kun —nunca le había molestado que el más alto se acercara tanto, pero en esta ocasión sentía que la situación era distinta. Algo había cambiado, ¿pero qué?

—Nada —alejó el rostro y fijó su atención afuera, donde la lluvia comenzaba a dar señales de menguar.

Onoda murmuró un "ah" con cierta desilusión ante la lejanía del otro. Por su parte, Midousuji se riñó a sí mismo. Después de la conversación con Ishigaki, donde el mayor concluyó por él, que sentía atracción por Onoda, Akira intentó no darle importancia al asunto, a finde cuentas en realidad no aceptaba que realmente tuviera sentimientos por el de gafas. Seguro Ishigaki exageraba las cosas con cursilerías innecesarias. Pero un buen día, muchos después de la platica con su mayor, Akira miraba un capítulo de _Love Hime_ con Yuki. Akira sentía que le explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento —no había tenido un buen día en el colegio y las practicas no habían ayudado en nada. Komari no paraba de manosearlo bajo el pretexto de darle masaje y la cosa empeoraba con los gruñidos y malas caras que Yamaguchi le dirigía—; en la pantalla, Kotori no paraba de chillar lo guapo que era Arimaru-kun, mientras Mage le insistía que debía practicar más su magia, pero Kotori se defendía, que no era su culpa sentirse así, "rara", cada que estaba cerca del chico.

"Siento que mi corazón hace _doki doki_ muy fuerte y siento algo dentro, algo extraño pero cálido. ¡Ah! Arimaru-kun me gusta demasiado".

—Kimo —dijo con fastidio llamando la atención de su prima.

—Oh, Aki-nii, eres tan amargado como Mage.

—Claro que no. Es que es imposible que eso extraño que siente sea porque le gusta el niño ese, de seguro está enferma.

Midousuji arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión de sorpresa pura de su prima y pronto tuvo a la chica encima suyo chillando acerca de lo insensible que era.

—¡No está enferma! Está muy enamorada de Arimaru-kun.

—Pero dice sentirse extraña.

—Es un decir. Es que... es algo muy fuerte, y difícil de explicar cuando es la primera vez que lo sientes —Yuki miró la expresión de reptil desorientado de su primo y supo que necesitaría más que eso para explicarse—. Es una sensación extraña. Tu corazón late muy fuerte y sientes cosquillitas en el estómago, ¿entiendes?

—Eso me suena a indigestión.

—¡Aki-nii!

Y Yuki se dio a la tarea de explicar en un idioma conocido por el ciclista acerca de las sensaciones que provoca estar cerca de la persona que te gusta.

Akira la escucha con relativo interés mientras recordaba la vez que experimentó con Ishigaki, luego intento recordar lo que sentía al acercarse a Onoda y compararlo con lo que decía Yuki que, según ella, eran las reglas universales del amor. Y pesé a que muchas cosas coincidían, Akira estuvo recio a aceptar sus posibles sentimientos por el escalador de Sohoku.

Dejó pasar el asunto por un tiempo pero esa sensación extraña seguía muy presente en él cada que hablaba con su supuesto amigo. (¿En que momento lo aceptó como amigo? Nunca lo sabría, pero admitía que le gustaba la sensación que le producía paladear el simple título. Amigo). Bueno, le gustaba Onoda Sakamichi, ¿y ahora? Era imposible que Sakamichi le correspondiera y de todas formas, ¿dos chicos? No, tuvo que admitir que era una excusa muy pobre. Así que siguió l línea inicial de poder confesar sus sentimientos a Sakamichi, mucho menos pensar en tener algo. Y de todas formas, ¡se oía asqueroso! Se oía tan débil, no tan él. Tan el poderoso Midousuji Akira.

Y por ello estaba ahí, riñéndose en silencio. Era imposible que el asunto se le fuera de las manos. Pero estar tan cerca de Onoda derribaba todas sus barreras. Intentó obligarse a guardar la calma pensando en lo incómodo que sería el resto del fin de semana si se confesaba al escalador y este lo rechazaba. Tendría que volver a Kyoto, olvidarse de su amistad y sus sentimientos por ese escalador y centrarse de lleno en la siguiente Interescolar. En realidad, no sonaba tan mal. Desde que salía con Sakamichi había descuidado bastante sus entrenamientos y su creación de estrategias. Intolerable, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?

—Midousuji-kun.

La voz de Onoda lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Miró el rostro del más bajo y tragó saliva, a esos enormes ojos azules tan expresivos, brillantes y llenos de vida, que aun detrás de esas horribles gafas dejaban ver la pureza del chico; una pureza que irradiaba una brillante luz amarilla tan intensa que a momentos lo cegaba. Amarillo. Si la felicidad tuviera un color sin duda sería amarillo, y todo Sakamichi lo era.

—Te quiero, zaku.

Dejó escapar en el tono que solía emplear para dar ordenes. Su mirada estaba al frente en donde una llovizna apenas perceptible caía. A su lado, Onoda giró el rostro, mostrando una sonrisa congelada que luchaba por no caer. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que el más alto dijo, incluso no estaba seguro que realmente hubiera hablado.

—Midousuji-kun...

—Lo que escuchaste.

El más alto parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfrentarse a la expresión perpleja de su amigo. El amarillo que hasta ese momento rodeaba a Onoda, parecía querer extinguirse a momentos. Lo veía encenderse y apagarse como foco de serie navideña que llevaba el ritmo de un corazón al latir. La sonrisa cedió hasta convertirse en una mueca amorfa, y sus ojos temblaban, temblaban de miedo.

—Yo...no...quiero decir...

—Olvídalo —lo cortó. Apartó la mirada, respiró hondo—. Anda, la lluvia ha parado.

Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba aparcada su bicicleta. Debía volver y evitar ese silencio incómodo que luchaba por imponerse entre ellos. Hasta hace unos minutos se decía pensaba en su determinación de no decir nada a Onoda sobre eso, y al segundo siguiente sus labios se habían movido sin que pudiera controlarlos. O quizá no quería hacerlo. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, ya había tomado la decisión y había visto la oportunidad ahí.

—Yo...—insistió el de gafas. Pero Midousuji estaba terco a no escuchar el rechazo, esa parte no estaba en su ecuación—. Yo también te quiero, Midousuji-kun. Eres un buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

—Kimo —respondió de forma cortante, sin pensarlo. Ah, las reglas universales del amor, según Yuki, no decían nada de eso—. No en ese sentido, otaku.

Miró la expresión atónita del escalador ante el apelativo y la luz amarilla se extinguió por completo, y Akira sintió claramente como su estómago se encogía y un nudo se apretaba en su garganta.

Montaron sus bicicletas sin decir más y salieron. Caían algunas gotitas aisladas. La carretera estaba empapada por lo que tuvieron que andar con cuidado por si tenían que frenar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, tenían por todo ruido el ocasional cambio de marchas y el zumbido de los coches al pasar cerca de ellos. El fin de ese incómodo viaje estaba cerca, pronto terminaría el llano y entrarían a la cuesta que tanto caracterizaba a la calle donde estaba la casa de la familia Onoda. El escalador miró de reojo a Midouji levantarse y empezar a bailar cuando iniciaron los primero metros de la carretera empinada. Él, en cambio se mantuvo sentado y con la misma cadencia. Normalmente competían en ese colina y Sakamichi se divertía de lo lindo. Pero esta vez le habría importado lo mismo si era un interminable llano o una pronunciada subida, estaba confundido.

Miró al frente, al alto ciclista que parecía poco afectado aun después de haberse confesado. Sakamichi sintió su corazón latir aprisa ante la realidad, al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían y ardían con una intensidad que se acentuaba con el frescor de la tarde.

"Te quiero, zaku", las palabras se repetían como un doloroso eco en su mente como irritantes pinchazos al corazón. Por supuesto que había entendido a que se refería Midousuji con esas palabras. Pero Onoda no podía permitirse emocionarse, quizá se equivocaba. Le gustaba tanto Midousuji que deliraba con que el otro le correspondía y que ahora había dado el primer paso, se le había confesado. Porque sí, esa era la verdad. Le gustaba Midousuji Akira, el retorcido ciclista estrella de Kyofushi.

En un principio llegó a confundir sus sentimientos con admiración pero cuando se dio cuenta que el alto ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad. Y, como en un cliché de manga _shoujo,_ la primera señal vino la mañana que despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, aun con la imagen onírica de Midousuji sonriendo, flotando ante él. El Midousuji de sus sueños había dicho "te quiero" y lo había rematado con un beso. "Tengo que dejar de leer manga rosa antes de ir a la cama", se había recriminado. Después de ese primer e inocente sueño, su cerebro fue más molesto e insistente con ello, hasta llegar irremediablemente a aquellos que prefería guardar para su goce personal. Pero esos deseo carnales aunados al ansia de verlo todo el tiempo, de contemplar esa tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro ajeno; de oír su voz tranquila y varonil a través de la mascarilla mientras le contaba su opinión sobre cierto estilo de dibujo en el manga de algún autor debutante; o la felicidad de perderse en esos enormes e inexpresivos ojos, esa mirada aparentemente vacía, pero que él, Sakamichi, había descubierto que estaba llena de pureza; y qué decir de esa urgencia de estar a su lado cuando Midousuji le decía, por mensajes de texto, que había tenido un mal día.

Onoda Sakamichi, a sus 16 años, terminó por aceptar que se sentía atraído física y emocionalmente por su ¿potencial mejor amigo? Y el asunto quedó ahí, nunca pensó en confesarse o averiguar si le era indiferente al más alto, prefería vivir con el título de _BFF_ a quedarse sin nada. Y por esa razón la confesión de Midousuji, y que había sonado tan él, lo tomó por sorpresa. "No en ese sentido, otaku". Le dolió la forma en que se refirió a él, por supuesto, pero más le había dolido su propia reacción. De seguro creía que lo había rechazado y no era así, él también lo quería y no sólo como un amigo. Le quería como... Miró al frente, el camino estaba por terminar, ya veía la cúspide, veía el techo de su casa. Debía decir algo, rápido.

—Este...Midousuji-kun, ¿podemos parar un momento?

—No. El siguiente tren a Kyoto sale en 30 minutos y si no me doy prisa tendré que esperar al siguiente.

—¿Qué! —Sakamichi percibió que no bromeaba, como también percibió como el otro aferraba con más fuerza de lo usual las manijas de su De Rosa.

Aumentó la cadencia para ponerse a la par con el otro. Balbuceó para llamar su atención, pero Midousuji estaba resuelto a llegar a la residencia de los Onoda, coger sus cosas y marcharse. Frustrado y urgido por decir lo que debió decir desde el principio, finalmente se levantó para bailar y adelantarlo por unos metros y cerrarle el paso. Midousuji se detuvo, impresionado, apenas había notado la mancha que pasó rozando a su lado. Ese maldito zaku, ¿qué tanto más podría crecer hasta el momento del próximo Interescolar? Puso un pie en tierra firme y encaró al más bajo que lo miraba con ese semblante serio y decidido, ese que sólo mostraba en una carrera o cuando se trataba de hacerse con alguna figurilla de edición limitada de _Love Hime_ y eso sólo podía significar que tendría que escucharlo, quisiera o no. Midousuji lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esos pequeños zafiros brillaban decididos, sin embargo, la luz radiante, la luz amarilla continuaba ausente. En realidad, Akira no tenía ganas de oír la respuesta de su amigo, no, más bien no la necesitaba. Sabía de antemano que lo rechazaría. Seguramente le pediría que siguieran como hasta ahora, pero Akira no tenía ganas de seguir con eso. Más bien, no tenía los ánimos de fingir amistad a quien quería como algo más. Vaya, una vez dicho, no era tan difícil hacerlo de nuevo. Le gustaba y quería a Onoda Sakamichi como algo más que un amigo. Y aumentando el morbo y el dolo, era su primer flechazo y su primera desilusión. ¡Todo con ese adorable escalador!

—Midousuji-kun —el susodicho respiró hondo para obligarse a callar el ataque de kimo que quería escapar de sus labios. Sólo por hoy y por ese niño—. No mentía al decir que te quería. Que eres un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Akira luchó con la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco o de tirar del parpado inferior de estos con los dedos. Lo escucharía hasta el final y quizá después le soltaría una sarta de palabras bien aplicadas en son de venganza.

—Pero...también es cierto que te quiero como algo más que un amigo. Te quiero y me gustas mucho, Midousuji-kun.

El alto ciclista entornó los ojos y pudo apreciar, aparte del eminente sonrojo, el temblor que sacudía el menudo cuerpo del escalador. Pero no era el único, se hizo consciente del temblor que sacudía su delgado y largo cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Nervios? No recordaba que Yuki le mencionara ese tipo de reacción, en realidad comenzaba a sospechar que la guía de su prima era bastante arcaica. Entonces, ¿era normal?

—Estás temblando —dijo al fin, evidenciando lo obvio. Onoda respondió a temblar aun más, a sonrojarse aún más y a tartamudear buscando explicarse. Akira no pudo evitar encontrar adorable la escena.

—Tú también estás temblando —se limitó a decir al fin y fue el turno del alto para sonrojarse y defenderse entre kimo y sonoros piii.

Onoda rió, casi agradecido por la reacción tan típica del otro, sentía que las cosas volvían a andar por buen camino. Sakamichi hizo ademán de querer agregar algo más pero el repentino grito de sorpresa de una mujer los hizo volver la mirada.

—¡Sakamichi, Akira! ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? —se miraron nerviosos y antes de poder explicar, la señora Onoda respondió sus propias dudas—. Por eso les dije que tomaran el tren, ¡están empapados! —la mujer se acercó con paso rápido y cómico hasta ellos. Ambas manos ocupadas con bolsas de víveres. Ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo tiempo de esconderse o siquiera replicar cuando ésta volvió a gritar—. ¡Akira, no llevas jersey encima! Un momento...—fulminó a su hijo con la mirada—. Sakamichi, ¿no es ese el rompevientos de Akira? ¿Y el tuyo?

—Se me olvidó en casa...

Un grito de indignación llamó la atención de los vecinos que iban saliendo de su casa y causó que ambos ciclistas se encogieran en sí mismos.

—Ahora mismo entran a la casa, y toman un baño mientras preparo la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió el escalador—. Akira, entra tú primero, yo ayudaré a mamá con la cena.

—¡Nada! —lo cortó la mujer—. La tina es bastante amplia para los dos.

El rostro de ambos jóvenes se convirtió en un poema que la señora Onoda pasó por alto dejando claro que no permitiría que ninguno de los dos se resfriara. Y dado su veredicto echó a andar el resto del camino dejando tras de sí a un par de chicos con el rostro sonrojado, incapaces de mirarse a la cara. Se habían confesado, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué seguía, un baño juntos? ¿No tenían que decir algo más? Quizá no lo necesitarán, por el momento. Uno y otro lo intuían, eran primerizos y necesitaban tiempo. No debían volar antes de siquiera caminar.

 **Ay, que cosas con este par de zakus que se automandaron a la friendzone xD**

 **Siguiente capítulo, 23 de junio.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	17. 17

**Hola. Les traigo un capítulo más de esta rareza. Quiero agradecer a Miaras —ya me doy mi tiempo para responderte, por mientras muchas gracias por tu pequeño gran testamento** **—** **y a Shiro por sus comentarios. Por supuesto, también a todos quienes leen pero no comentan, no importa, sus lecturas quedan registradas y eso es lo que cuenta.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, amo y señor de mis desvelos.**

 **Sin más disfruten la lectura.**

m-m-m-m

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Creía que Naruko me tomaba el pelo! ! ! !

Si Kinjou-san quien me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, que era necesario depilarme las piernas, no lo hubiera dudado ni un instante! ! ! !

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Hombre de poca fe

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

No puedes culparme! ! D'8

Nunca se me ocurrió que los ciclistas debían depilarse

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Por algo tenemos las piernas más envidiadas, zaku

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Ahora lo sé! ! ! D8

Tadokoro-san dijo que siempre hay un novato así en cada generación

No sé si sea cierto o sólo lo dijo para hacerme sentir bien

Pero desde entonces me afeito las piernas! ! ! ! *0*

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Vendrás este fin de semana, cierto?

Estaré ocupado hasta tarde, te importa quedarte con Yuki mientras esperas?

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Respecto a eso...

No podré ir, también estaré ocupado hasta tarde...en realidad no sé a qué hora esté libre y no me parece correcto llegar a tu casa tan noche

Podemos vernos en otra ocasión?

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije, verdad?

LEÍDO A LAS 21:30

Sa-ka-mi-chei

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Por supuesto que no

VISTO A LAS 21:37

Onoda dio un bote en la cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono que había asignado especialmente para su novio: Zankoku na teshi no teeze. Tragó saliva, la melodía nunca ante le había asemejado tanto a las trompetas del apocalipsis. Tragó saliva y se dio ánimos antes de responder.

—Akira...

—No me evites.

—No lo hago —respondió dolido ante el tono frío del otro—. Ya te dije que estaré ocupado.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con quién? Nunca habías puesto de pretexto otra actividad para no vernos, Sakamichi.

—No es pretexto. Es en serio, tengo algo qué hacer.

—¿Qué?

Onoda tragó saliva, esta vez con dificultad. Sentía la garganta seca y la saliva como un pesado plasma que se negaba a resbalar. Bastaba con decirle la verdad, ¿no? Seguro Akira entendería. Entonces, ¿por qué sus palabras se negaban a ser pronunciadas?

—No puedo decírtelo así. Necesito que hablemos con calma.

—Entonces tiene que ver con lo que te dije.

—Sí...no...bueno, sí.

Un largo y sonoro kimo se oyó. Onoda llamó con suavidad al otro, quien le respondió au n más frío que antes:

—No te molestes. Lamentó haber dicho eso, no esperaba que te causara molestia.

—No, Akira, no es eso...

—Da lo mismo. Cuídate y no te esfuerces de más en los entrenamientos.

—¡Akira!

Obtuvó por toda respuesta el silencio que le indicaba que la otra persona había terminado con la llamada.

Onoda insistió en llamar de nuevo, pero cada uno de sus intentos fue desviado. Probó con mensajes de texto pero no recibió más que los lastimosos LEÍDO A LAS... para fulminar con un desgarrador OFFLINE.

 **Estos zakus parecen nunca ponerse de acuerdo. Tontos.**

 **En fin.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 14 de julio.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	18. 18

**Hola, criaturitas de la creación. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este emocionante fic -ajá, claro-.**

 **Antes que nada, agradezco sus comentarios a Shiro y Miaras (aun te debo respuesta, perdón. Prometo hacerlo). No sufran más aquí les traigo la cura a sus heridas. También agradezco a aquellos que leen y no dejan mensajes. Sé que están ahí, huelo sus feels.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Sin más disfruten la lectura.**

n-n-n-n

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! ! ! !

Aun no puedo creer que olvidara que hoy me tocaba ayudar con la limpieza, el mismo día del lanzamiento del _Blu-ray_ de edición limitada de _Love Hime_! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Puedes creerlo?! D8

Por suerte tenía apartada mi copia

Ah...y compré un boleto para una rifa

El premio es un figura de Ryuk de _Death Note_! !

Genial, no?

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

…

Quieres decir que estuviste a punto de caer de la bicicleta sólo por llegar a la venta de lanzamiento de un _Blu-ray_ y un boleto de rifa?

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Es la nueva _OVA_ de _Love Hime_! ! !

Edición limitada!

Trae comentarios con los seiyuus y sensei! D8

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

No te olvides del shinigami come manzanas

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Claro! Tendrías que haberlo visto!

De seguro tú también habrías comprado un boleto

Es genial

Su detalles están tan bien hechos! ! !

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Otaku...

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

...lo lamento

He hablado demasiado

Qué tal tu día?

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Estoy resfriado

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Qué?!

D8! ! !

Estás bien?

Ya fuiste al médico?

Estás tomando algún remedio?

No olvides comer bien y tomar muchos líquidos!

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

Es inútil que te preocupes

Tengo que ir todos los días al hospital para que me inyecten

No es la gran cosa

Estaré bien en unos días

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Inyecciones!?

D8

Wooow

Eres increíble, Midousuji-kun

A mí me dan miedo las inyecciones u.u

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Increíble?

Qué dices? A veces son inevitables y mejores que pastillas y jarabes

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Lo sé, pero aun así no dejaría que me inyectaran

Eres muy valiente, Midousuji-kun

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Kimo

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

8D

LEÍDO A LAS 20:38

Nee, quizá no sea buena idea ya que estás enfermo, pero, puedo ir a visitarte este fin de semana?

Prometo cuidarte y no causarte molestias

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

No

OS+-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

D8

Por qué?!

A(ka)kira (02) (en línea):

No quiero verte

LEÍDO A LAS 20:55

Midousuji miró vagamente la pared de su habitación, allá donde estaba la repisa con los premios de primer lugar. Su mente detuvo en algunos para rememorar cómo fue que los ganó. Resaltando el primero; esa pequeña placa que lo coronaba como el más rápido del circuito infantil de Kyoto y que su madre alzó en alto con mucho orgullo y alegría mientras leía el grabado en la placa de metal. "Woow, mi pequeño Akira ganó una carrera. Estoy muy orgullosa". Él había sonreído amplio, sincero y orgulloso de sí mismo, no sólo por su hazaña, si no por conseguir que Megu, su madre, sonriera. Por esa sonrisa, se esforzaría, ganaría su siguiente carrera, y la siguiente, y la que estuviera después de esa, ¡ganaría todas sus carreras! A lado de esa palaca estaba el otro reconocimiento, el segundo, aquel que Megu ya no pudo ver. Y alrededor, el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto...todos los posteriores que no pudo ver, los que no pudo levantar y exclamar con alegría "Mi pequeño Akira ganó. Estoy muy orgullosa".

Un bajo piii escapó de sus labios. Al darse cuenta de lo sentimental que empezaba a sonar. Se arropó entre las mantas, sintiendo como su móvil rodaba por estas, dejando una estela de plusa amarilla en su caída. Ah, cierto, Onoda. Había olvidado que lo tenía ahí. Cogió el móvil y se sorprendió al no tener respuesta, sólo el molesto "Leído a las...". Le extrañó que el escalador no le hubiese respondido. Releyó los últimos cuadros de diálogo y fue que reparó en la rudeza de sus propias palabras. ¿Era posible que Onoda lo tomara a mal? Bueno, no era su culpa. ¿No se suponía que ese cuatro ojos sabía cómo era él, Akira?

—Kimo —murmuró entre dientes mientras escribía:

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Sa-ka-mi-chi

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Sí? o.o

Sintió un tic aquejar su ojo izquierdo. Volvió a escribir tan aprisa como el teclado se lo permitía.

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Estás bien, zaku?

OS +-+-+ hime pawa! +-+-+ (en línea):

Sí

Por qué?

Al ladear el rostro, escuchó los huesos del cuello al tronar. Releyó una y otra vez el simple texto enviado por el escalador, como si quisiera hallar la evidencia que lo ayudara a desenmascarar la mentira. Porque mentía, estaba seguro. Podía escribir de nuevo y seguro obtendría otra contestación parecida. Seguirían en un ciclo sin fin y la enfermedad no lo ponía de ánimo para jugar. Sólo había una solución. Presionó la tecla para llamar.

—Midousuji-kun —respondió la vocecita del escalador al otro lado de la línea. Akira entornó la mirada al percibir que el tono habitual del otro se escuchaba extraño. Un tono parecido al suyo debido al resfriado, pero Sakamichi no estaba enfermo y de estarlo se lo habría dicho. No, estaba seguro que era algo más—. ¿Midousuji-kun?

—Estoy aquí.

—Ah, por un momento pensé que el resfriado no te permitía hablar —la voz fingió ser alegre y desinteresada. Pero en la oscuridad de su habitación pudo ver dibujarse ante él el rostro del escalador. Una sonrisa amplia y hermosa que pecaba de inocencia y esos enormes ojos azules inundados de...

—¿Por qué lloras?

El alto ciclista escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea y finalmente una risa nerviosa que le confirmó lo que pensaba.

—¿Pero qué dices, Midousuji-kun? No estoy llorando. Estoy bien.

—¿Por qué tratas de mentirme?

—De verdad estoy bien.

Akira maldijo entre dientes. Se había equivocado, sí, pero no fue su intención. No había dicho lo que dijo a Onoda para lastimarlo por una mala interpretación. Sakamichi ya debería saber que sus modos eran de todos menos lindos.

—Zaku...¿quieres venir el fin de semana?

—¡Sí! —Midousuji sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse, y no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre—. Pero...Midousuji-kun, pensé que no querías verme...

—Piii —entonces estaba en lo correcto—. No quiero contagiarte —dijo en un tono que intentaba ser amenazador pero la torpeza con que salieron las palabras arruinaban todo—. Eres un bruto para enfermarte, por eso lo decía. Además, no nos hemos visto desde...bueno...kimo...

Pudo oír un jadeo mitad risa proveniente del de gafas. Al mismo tiempo, él, Akira, cubría su ardiente rostro con la mano libre. Nunca pensó que diría algo tan vergonzoso a alguien, aunque ese alguien era la persona que le gustaba. Y pronto su vergüenza pasó a convertirse en una lucha por callar las vergonzosas palabras que querían salir de sus labios. Se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas, como si eso bastara para contener esas palabras que le gritaban al cuatro ojos lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, que desde que se confesaron tenía la necesidad de verlo todos los días en todo momento. ¡Asqueroso!

"Te quiero ver...te quiero aquí...date cuenta", pensó con desespero. Eso no era digno de él. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil? Miró por sobre las mantas, se fijó de nuevo en la repisa de los trofeos como si fueran una respuesta a su última incógnita. En el fondo lo sabía, era débil pero luchaba para no demostrarlo. "Es asqueroso, realmente asqueroso", se lamentó.

—Te quiero, Midousuji-kun.

El nombrado cerró los ojos, como si resistiera un agudo dolor y no estaba lejos de la realidad; su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y dolor de forma tan ensordecedora que el ruido resonaba en toda su habitación.

—Kimo...— murmuró por toda respuesta, esperado que el otro pudiera leer entre líneas. La risita de Sakamichi le sonó hermosa y sintió una calidez, vieja conocida, envolverlo. De pronto el mundo era de un amarillo brillante.

 **¿Sirvió para aplacar el dolor del capítulo pasado? Espero que sí.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 28 de Julio**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	19. 19

**Hola, criaturitas de la creación. ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que muy bien. En esta ocasión les traigo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que aquí tienen el capítulo. Y la mala, estamos en la recta final de esta linda historia. A ver que nos deparan los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Por mientras quiero agradecer a Shiro y Miaras por sus comentarios. También gracias a quienes leen aunque no dejen mensaje. Sus lecturas son lo que cuentan.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

El verano llegaba a su fin. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a perder parte de su brillante color verde, el aire a enfriar y a juguetear con los cabellos de las personas; la segunda mitad del curso estaba en sus inicios y, lo importanten, el Inter Escolar parecía lejano, y como él, las lesiones ganadas. Las terapias de recuperación al fin habían concluido y la revisión del médico dio por terminado su sedentarismo. "Onoda-san, el desgarro ha sanado. Felicidades". El escalador sintió como si una parte de él hubiese revivido de pronto, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima y que por fin podría andar libre por ahí. Su madre lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, tan feliz como él mismo por esa maravillosa noticia.

Qué podía volver a montar en bicicleta. "Creo que es obvio que ahora será más consciente de sus límites. Comience despacio, no quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido". Por supuesto que lo sabía, había aprendido la lección. Andaría con cuidado, pero debía ponerse en marcha, el siguiente Inter Escolar no se veía tan lejano.

Esa misma tarde marcó a sus amigos, estaban tan ansiosos como él de montar juntos; de celebrar su regreso a las carreteras. Mandó un mensaje a Teshima y al resto de los de tercero con la buena nueva, antes de marcar el discado rápido de alguien más: Midousuji, su novio, quien en un principio le reclamó por llamar a mitad del entrenamiento. Pero sin ver su alegría opacada, no se molestó en ofrecer disculpas, simplemente fue al grano.

—Me dieron de alta. ¡Puedo volver a correr!

Onoda escuchó el conocido piii del otro, mismo que le arrancó una risa de felicidad pura.

—¿Es en serio? —el escalador sintió su corazón latir emocionado al oír el tono alegre mal disimulado. Casi podía ver la sonrisa tímida del más alto. Esa que hacía lo posible por ocultar, ya fuera bajando el rostro o cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos—. ¿Puedes volver a correr? ¿No quedaron secuelas?

—Un —respondió alegre—. El doctor dijo que al principio podría molestarme, pero era por la falta de actividad. Que debo empezar con calma —un sonido de afirmación y Sakamichi prosiguió—. Mis amigos ya lo saben y quieren que salgamos a correr el fin de semana. Dicen que va a ser como una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así. Ya sabes cómo es Naruko-kun.

—Quiero ir.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó sorprendido al tiempo que se despegaba el móvil del oído y lo miraba extrañado, como si quisiera cerciorarse de haber marcado el número correcto. Su plan era invitar a Midousuji, aun a sabiendas de que corría el riesgo que se negara. Sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con la presencia del ciclista de Kyoto, aunque ellos tampoco esperaban que aceptara, así que era una verdadera sorpresa oír a Midousuji tomar la iniciativa—. ¿Estás seguro? Va a venir Imaizumi-kun y Naruko-kun...

—Kimo...lo sé, y no me gusta la idea, pero quiero ir —hubo un silencio en el que Onoda esperaba más explicaciones—. Es decir...kimo...yo...kimo...¡Kimo, kimo, kimo!

—¿Eh? Tranquilo, Akira. Está bien. Quiero que vengas, y me pone feliz que tú también quieras venir —oyó murmullos al otro lado de la línea. Sólo entonces recordó que el otro estaba a mitad del entrenamiento y que sus compañeros de equipo debían estar esperando indicaciones—. Puedo llamar más tar...

— _Vete a molestar a alguien más, Komari_ —escuchó que decía su novio. No le costó nada imaginar al novato de Kyoto, con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa —es decir, difícil de interpretar—, tomándole el pelo al más alto—. _Anda, Yamaguchi-kun se ve muy solo ahí con su asquerosa bicicleta._

Onoda, desde Chiba, contenía la risa. Midousuji no paraba de referirse a sus compañeros como zakus, que lo único que tenían de bueno era saber obedecer. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se notaba que los apreciaba.

—¿Sigues ahí, Zakumichi?

—Sí —canturreó. De nuevo el piii y pudo ver claramente el rostro de su novio. Los dientes apretados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. _¿_ Akira?

—Decía que quiero ir. Es decir...yo...bueno... Tengo que verte...quiero verte montar para creer que de verdad estás de vuelta.

—Akira...

Onoda sintió tanta felicidad en su interior que su pecho dolía. Nunca se cansaría de esas tímidas, pero sinceras, muestras de afecto de su alto novio. Era cierto que era poco expresivo, que tenía algunos modos rudos pero que nunca los utilizaba para lastimarlo. (Incluso, cuando montaban juntos y salía a relucir el dramático, burlón y destructor Akira, Sakamichi había aprendido a leer entre líneas y descubrió que muchas veces su novio le dedicaba cumplidos. Algo que para él era valioso, viniendo de tan buen ciclista).

Y por esa razón estaban ahí, Naruko e Imaizumi, esperando pacientes a que Onoda estuviera listo para partir. A lado del escalador, Midousuji cuidaba cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño escalador.

—Sakamichi, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó por décima vez la madre del chico que lucía preocupada por la idea de que su adorado hijo volviera a montar la bicicleta de carreras.

—Un —respondió alegre al terminar de cerciorarse de que la cadena estaba bien colocada y engrasada—. No te preocupes, mamá. No vamos a correr en serio, sólo daremos unas vueltas por ahí. Además, no voy solo. Si algo pasa, Akira, Imaizumi y Naruko estará conmigo.

—Claro, madre —intervino Naruko—. Nosotros cuidaremos bien de Sakamichi-kun.

—De acuerdo, pero ustedes también tengan cuidado de no lastimarse —los tres chicos asintieron tratando de calmar a la mujer.

Una vez el de gafas se puso el casco, pudieron partir. Onoda pedaleaba despacio, casi con el temor de quien anda en bicicleta por primera vez pese a la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarse de su interior. Sus pies se movían casi por inercia. Al principio sintió algo rígida la rodilla izquierda, la lesionada, y con cierto temor la miraba constantemente; sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que la rodilla estaba curada, que no había dolor y la rigidez también estaba en la derecha, era la inactividad de la que le advirtió su médico.

Más seguro, y con su casa ya rezagada, se animó a cambiar de marchas y a aumentar la cadencia. El cambio fue instantáneo, la bicicleta fue más ligera, más fácil de dirigir; el aire golpeó su rostro al avanzar y el escenario cambió conforme pedaleaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado, liberado. Estaba de vuelta.

Pronto escuchó el cambio de marchas y no tardó en tener a su lado a sus amigos y a su novio. Naruko le sonrió emocionado, tanto como él mismo estaba; Imaizumi sonrió de forma más discreta, pero dejaba ver lo feliz que estaba por verlo montar de nuevo; y Midousuji, serio, con la mirada atenta a su cadencia. Sakamichi supo que estaba preocupado.

—Akira —lo llamó dulcemente y le sonrió con una calma cálida que consiguió enrojecer las mejillas del más alto—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me duele la rodilla, eso es bueno, ¿no?

—¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? —respondió con su típico tono frío y burlón. Le dedicó una careta antes de acelerar el paso.

Onoda rió divertido con la reacción del más alto y le dejó ir sin más.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —intervino Imaizumi mirando curioso el pedaleo de su amigo.

—Un —asintió y les sonrió con esa expresión infantil y típica de él—. Se siente tan bien estar de vuelta. Sentía que me iba a oxidar.

—Kakakaka —terció Naruko—. Estás muy entusiasmado, Onoda-kun, y eso que estamos en llano —el de gafas se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Quieres intentar escalar?

—¡Oee, Naruko! Quizá escalar sea demasiado pronto para él —opinó Imaizumi.

—Está bien. Intentaré ir con calma. Quiero intentarlo.

Imaizumi suspiró derrotado y Naruko celebró con escandalosa alegría la decisión de su amigo. Onoda no podía negarse a una montaña, era su fuerte. Tras llamar al chico de Kyoto y decirle la nueva ruta —y que Midousuji se asegurará de que Onoda no cambiaría de golpe las marchas, que ni correría como loco y que se detendría al menor indicio de dolor en la rodilla—, se dirigieron al inicio del Minegayama. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver al ojiazul ponerse en marcha, pedaleando con parte de su ridícula cadencia y tarareando el _opening_ que tan bien se conocían. (Inclusive otros ciclistas ya la reconocían y hacían por tararearla sin llegar a recordar por completo la letra o el ritmo. Onoda, imponiendo modas y estilos). Cambiaron de nuevo la marcha al entrar a la cuesta.

—Kakakaka, Midousuji-kun, quién iba a decir que eres un novio sobreprotector —se atrevió a bromear el pelirrojo con el más alto, pero sólo recibió por respuesta un chasquido de dientes que no sonaba tan amenazador por el sonrojo que teñía las mejillas del más alto.

Midousuji, Imaizumi y Naruko no habían vuelto a topar después de la reunión en casa de Sakamichi, donde el susodicho confesó a todos que estaba saliendo con el ciclista de Kyofushi. Tras la revelación, el ambiente intentó enrarecerse, ahora que eran conscientes de la relación que tenía Onoda con Midousuji. Los de tercero, encabezados por Teshima, trataron de integrar al chico al grupo, pero no ayudaba en mucho que Midousuji fuera de pocas y ambiguas palabras, y que si no fuera porque Onoda fungía de interprete, todos habrían entendido a mal los modos del otro.

Pero, curiosamente, la cosa mejoró por sí sola y de la manera más inesperada.

Hasta ese momento Imaizumi y Midousuji se habían ignorado olímpicamente, haciendo que las cosas fueran aún más difíciles en el momento en que Onoda se excusó por un momento y la incomodidad luchó duro por imponerse entre todos. Midousuji sentía que moriría asfixiado. Frente a él, Imaizumi ignoraba los gestos de Naruko para que hablara con el otro todo terreno —claro, debía ser fácil para el pelirrojo;después de Onoda, Naruko era quien más conseguía arrancar palabras de labios del alto ciclistas—. Midousuji jugueteaba con su olvidado cubrebocas e Imaizumi fingió mirar su móvil y fue entonces que el de ojos violeta lo vio:

—Ese colgante —habló con calma, ese al que Sohoku no estaba acostumbrado a oír. La mayoría dio un bote en su asiento. En su mente, Teshima se anotó mentalmente una taza cargada de té, la necesitaría después de esto—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—¿Eh? —Imaizumi parpadeó sorprendido al enterarse que se dirigía a él. Miró perplejo el rostro del otro, su expresión era tan distinta de la que le conocía, tan distinta de la burlona, cruel y deforme que usaba al correr—. En una máquina de _gashapon_.

—Eso es obvio. Pero, ¿dónde?

El resto de los ahí presentes miraban y oían sorprendidos ese intercambio de palabras y pronto notaron qué había de novedoso en el colgante: _Love Hime,_ el anime que tanto gustaba a Onoda.

—En el centro comercial del sur de la ciudad —guardó silencio un momento sin saber qué más decir, bastante desorientado por tan abrupta e inusual situación. Miró de reojo a Naruko, que con la mirada señalaba al de Kyoto, como si lo instara a seguir hablando. Detrás del tigrecillo, Kouga fingía acomodarse las gafas pero su mirada de completo apoyo a los ademanes del pelirrojo—. Ah... Onoda...Onoda me ha dicho que conseguir esta figura es difícil...que hiciste el rumor que es demasiado especial porque sólo hicieron unas cuantas.

Midousuji asintió para darle la razón, sin apartar la vista de la Himeno Kotori que colgaba del móvil de Yowaizumi.

—Se dice que sólo fabricaron 1000 piezas, cada una con su número de serie. Hasta el momento nadie ha encontrado la número uno —explicó con el mismo tono de voz calmo y varonil.

—¿Número de serie?

—Eso dicen. Que debe estar en algún pie —Imaizumi revisó su código y después le enseñó el número 70—. Increíble —hizo una larga pausa por la que todos creyeron que había terminado de decir todo lo que debía. Pero se pusieron en alerta cuando lo vieron ladear la cabeza, aun sin apartar la vista del colgante—. Por un momento llegué a pensar que esa figurilla era mentira. Sólo un mito para hacer gastar al _fandom_ en esas máquinas.

—Algo me dijo Onoda —admitió. Había algo en la forma de hablar de Midousuji que a Imaizumi le recordó a su amigo escalador. Solemne, y con tecnicismos que sólo le había oído a la princesa de Sohoku. Podría ser qué...—. La verdad, he estado pensando en regalárselo. No soy tan fan y sé que él la va a apreciar más.

—¡No! —el repentino tono alto y molesto del más lo sobresaltó. Midousuji se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y al instante intentó corregirse con siseos inentendibles.

—¿Perdón?

—Los estoy comprando para Sakamichi...sólo me quedan por conseguir tres, incluyendo esa Kotori —se explicó entre dientes, aunque con el ceño fruncido por dejarse tan al descubierto con ese sujeto—. En Kyoto no hay demasiadas máquinas de _gashapon_ , así que también es difícil siquiera aspirar a conseguir el especial.

Imaizumi torció un poco los labios, era tan extraño enfrentar a un Midousuji tan distinto al que conocía. En otra situación simplemente lo habría ignorado pero estaba vez lo estaba tolerando y hasta conversando con él porque se dio cuenta que tenían algo —alguien— en común: Onoda Sakamichi.

—Bien, pero no dudaré en dársela si fallas.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Yowaizumi? —el Midousuji que todos conocían se dejó ver en esa simple frase. En ese momento, el anfitrión volvió.

Sakamichi no tardó en darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en su ausencia. Miró a sus amigos y luego a su novio quien se limitó a decirle que Yowai...Imaizumi le mostró el colgante de _Love Hime._ Entonces, Midousuji lamentó hacerlo porque tuvieron al escalador hablando de su anime la siguiente media hora y la plática habría seguido de no ser porque todo desembocó en una discusión acalorada entre Onoda y Midousuji acerca de los plagios y escenas tributos en el anime. Y así, todos, concluyeron que el temible ciclista de Kyoto era tan _otaku_ como la princesa de Chiba.

Después de eso, a ambas partes, es decir a Akira y los miembros de club de Sohoku, les fue normal oír a Onoda hablar de la otra parte.

El mismo Naruko fue quien le sugirió a Onoda invitar al alto a montar con ellos, y fue el pelirrojo, también, quien se encargó de convencer a Imaizumi de pasar el rato con el amigo de ambos y el novio de este. Porque era cierto que Naruko se sorprendió y se puso a la defensiva al escuchar la noticia de ese par saliendo, pero fue más cauto que el propio _sukashi_ ; además, con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta que su cegatón amigo era feliz con eso, y que el cabeza de alga no podía ser tan mala persona si alguien como Onoda suspiraba por él —además, ya tenía suficientes pruebas para saber que Midousuji no era lo que se empeñaba en mostrar en las competencias.

—Así que...al final no pudiste conseguir el colgante de Kotori, ¿eh? —habló Imaizumi. Naruko sonrió apenas un poco. Su _sukashi_ estaba dando el brazo a torcer por su amigo; muy a su estilo, por supuesto. Esos dos estarían bien mientras no los dejaran solos.

—¿Te refieres a la colección de _gashapon_? —intervino el pelirrojo para ayudar a que esos dos cabezas huecas se abrieran entre ellos—. Pero igual Onoda-kun parecía tan feliz.

—Sí...no lo niego —Imaizumi torció los labios. Quería picar un poco a Midousuji con su frustrada misión, pero parecía que Naruko no se lo dejaría tan fácil—. Los colgantes de _Evangelion_ también estuvieron geniales. ¿Lo recuerdas, Naruko?

—¿Es una broma? Onoda-kun nos obligó a mirar las fotos que hizo, ¡toda la semana! Durante los entrenamientos, entre clases, hasta en el almuerzo —se quejó en son de broma, aunque la realidad había sido más escalofriante. Y si no fuera porque Koga le pidió que se calmara —después de que el _otaku_ casi acosara a Kaburagi en las duchas—, seguramente aún lo tendrían hablando de 'la increíble colección que le regaló Akira-kun'. (Sí, lo importante ahí no es que se tratara de una colección completa o incompleta de su anime favorito, u otra de un anime de culto; si no quién se la había obsequiado. Prioridades de _otaku_ enamorado).

—Fue raro —convino el as de Chiba.

El sonido suave y tímido de una risa cortó su línea de pensamiento. Miró de reojo a Naruko que a su vez miraba, perplejo, a Midousuji. Imaizumi dirigió su atención al alto ciclista y se shockeó con la imagen de este sonriendo de forma sincera.

—Puedo imaginarlo —comentó sencillamente. No consiguió darle la colección completa de _Love Hime. P_ ara compensarlo, le obsequió la de _Evangelion_ en un guiño juguetón a la segunda vez que hablaron; el camino a la farmacia para Sakamichi, y el camino de vuelta a casa para él. A veces se preguntaba si realmente habría vuelto a Kyoto si nunca se hubiera topado con ese chico en el camino. Nuna lo sabría y mejor así—. Seguro activó su modo otaku más _hardcore_ —ambos chicos de Chiba asintieron, antes de dirigirse miradas significativas: al parecer ese había sido el plan de Midousuji desde el principio.

Continuaron el ascenso en silencio, en especial Naruko, que pese a todo su entrenamiento aun no hacía las paces con las montañas. Hacía rato que no veían a Onoda. ("Kimo, le dije que no corriera como loco"). Eran los tres y el tranquilo paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad ante sus ojos.

Midousuji no pensó que correría a lado de esos dos sin estar en una competencia. No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. Por Onoda Sakamichi era capaz de muchas cosas. Y hablando del escalador. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habría alcanzado la cima? Miró los letreros que le indicaban que tenía dos kilómetros por delante antes de la cima.

Secó el sudor que rodaba por su frente. Hizo el cambio de marcha, se levantó para bailar y acelerar el ritmo para alcanzar a Sakamichi. De verdad necesitaba verlo para asegurarse que su novio de verdad estaba de vuelta en las carreteras. Al mirar atrás, se topó con que los amigos del de gafas lo seguían y por sus expresiones, estaban tan ansiosos como él de ver al escalador coronar la cima.

Su mirada se fijó de nuevo al frente. (Un kilómetro y medio a la cima). Pasaron un acotamiento donde un padre con sus hijos les animaron al pasar. ("¡Son increíbles! Pero el pequeño de antes era más rápido", oyeron decir a la niña, lo que les bastó a los tres para ir más rápido).

El viento zumbaba en sus oídos y acariciaba sus rostros, como si tratara de distraerlos de su objetivo de alcanzar al pequeño escalador. (Un kilómetro). Ya estaban cerca del final y era posible que el escalador ya hubiera iniciado el descenso. Midousuji sonrió burlón. Su lengua cayó por un lado de la comisura de la boca, en un gesto reptilineo. Si le hubieran dicho que en algún momento sería él quien perseguiría a Onoda se habría reído, y mucho. Pero ahí estaba, pedaleando aprisa para alcanzar al otro. Para cerciorarse que en verdad estaba bien, que estaba de vuelta.

Quedaban pocos, ya debería de ver la cima (500 metros), y así fue. Fue como un balde agua helada que cayó sobre él cuando vio, aun a lo lejos, la menuda figura de su novio. Onoda estaba quieto, con ambos pies en tierra firme a menos de cinco metros de la meta. Su pequeña figura encorvada sobre las manijas, su respiración agitada los puso en alerta. Apresuró los últimos metros para poder ponerse a su lado.

—Sakamichi —lo llamó suavemente al llegar a su lado. Con premura y torpeza logró zafar la cala para mantenerse en pie a lado del otro—. Sakamichi —puso una mano sobre el delgado hombro del más bajo en una pasiva insistencia.

—Onoda-kun, ¿estás bien? —lo llamó el pelirrojo no bien llegó a su lado—. La rodilla...—dijo casi con miedo—. ¿Te duele?

No obtuvieron respuesta. Onoda se limitó a temblar y apretar con fuerza las manijas de su bicicleta. Midousuji inclinó el rostro para tratar de mirar el del más bajo. Lo llamó de nuevo, sintiendo que perdía los estribos al no obtener respuesta. Se obligó a calmarse y estaba por llamarlo una vez más cuando un hipido lo puso en alerta.

—¡Sakamichi! —lo zarandeó por los hombros para obligarlo a levantar la vista. Cuando lo consiguió sintió que su corazón se encogía ante los ojos llorosos del más bajo. Esos brillantes zafiros que siempre irradiaban una intensa y hermosa luz amarilla, estaban opacos y cristalinos. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla tersa del más bajo en una sutil invitación a hablar.

—Lo lamento. Pero...no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

Midousuji apenas notó a los otros dos mirarse extrañados por tan ambigua respuesta. ¿Qué no podía? Acaso, ¿la rodilla?

—¿Te duele? —se aventuró a preguntar el más alto. El escalador negó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Entonces?

Onoda cerró y apretó los ojos y el gesto recordó a Midousuji a un niño pequeño que buscaba protegerse del peligro.

—Sakamichi...

—No puedo...no sé por qué. No me duele la rodilla —comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo—. Es sólo que me...me paralizo. Es como si mi cuerpo lo recordara... Que justo en ese momento fue cuando me lastime y que quisiera detenerme para no volver a sentir el dolor. Frené de golpe, no fue algo que planeara. Sólo que no puedo. ¡No puedo!

El grito fue tan desgarrador que les erizo los cabellos de la nuca. Con torpeza, Onoda se arrojó a los brazos de su alto novio. Midousuji tuvo el tiempo suficiente para impedir que el más bajo se lastimara al dejar botada su bicicleta. Se obligó a calmarse y rodear con un brazo el menudo cuerpo del más bajo que buscaba consuelo en él. Miró a los amigos de su novio que lucían preocupados y no sabían qué decir.

—Kimo...—¿Qué se suponía que hicieran con...? ¿Qué era eso? Tenía nombre, estaba seguro. ¿Un reflejo? De verdad que era asqueroso.

 **Ay, no salen de una cuando ya están en otra. Ni que hacerle.**

 **Pero bueno. Próximo capítulo 11 de Agosto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	20. 20

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia...sí, ajá.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

n-n-n-n

—¿Tienes novia, Sakanii?

Onoda se atragantó con el trozo de caqui que tenía en la boca cuando Yuki hizo su pregunta.

Invierno llegó. Onoda viajó a Kyoto, pues ese fin de semana se llevaría a cabo un festival en uno de los templos cercanos a casa de la familia de Midousuji. Por supuesto que el escalador aceptó; le encantaban los festivales, pero nunca tenía con quien ir y la idea de estar solo en un ambiente tan festivo no lograba convencerlo, por lo que terminaba por quedarse en casa. Ir con Midousuji sonaba más que genial. El primer festival con Midousuji como su...su... Bueno, su primer festival juntos.

Tosió un par de veces mientras cogía el vaso de agua que el más alto le ofrecía. Midousuji riñó a su prima por sus preguntas fuera de lugar.

—No tiene nada de malo, Akinii —se defendió la chica al tiempo que se arropaba aún más en el _kotatsu_ al que estaban sentados—. Sólo pregunto por curiosidad. Sakanii es muy lindo y amable. Sería un desperdicio que no tuviera una novia tan linda y femenina. Nee, Sakanii —el susodicho apenas se recuperaba cuando fijó su atención en la chica—, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

El otaku sintió su rostro enrojecer ante semejante pregunta y otro tanto por tener que responder. A su lado, Midousuji se hacía con unas galletas de arroz y nuez que su tía había horneado para ellos, como si poco o nada le importara el tema que se estaba tratando ahí. Onoda mordisqueó un trozo pequeño de caqui, sólo por si a Yuki se le ocurría preguntar otra cosa, pero la niña estaba muy atenta, esperando su respuesta. En realidad, nunca había pensado en eso, no porque nunca se hubiera fijado en alguna chica. Jugueteó nervioso con los restos del caqui mientras pensaba. Hubo dos niñas durante su paso por la escuela elemental. Mamiko una y Umeko la otra; la primera tímida, pero buena para música, la otra escandalosa, pero buena para los deportes. Tan distintas una de la otra. Aparte de ser chicas y de tratarse de sus platónicos infantiles, no les hayaba nada más en común para responder a la pregunta de Yuki. Dio otro mordisco a su fruta, esperando que la iluminación le llegara en el proceso. ¿No hubo otra chica? ¿Himeno Kotori podía contarse? ¿Qué tipo de chica le gustaba? El sabor dulce explotando en su boca coincidió con el recuerdo de la manáger de su equipo, Kanzaki Miki. Amable, linda, decidida y entusiasta; peo también algo torpe y muy femenina. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más de sólo imaginar el rostro sonriente de la castaña y su "¡Onoda-kun, ánimo!" de antes de cada carrera.

—Sa-ka-mi-chei —la voz de Midousuji lo sacó de su ensoñación, lo miró de reojo, incapaz de mirarlo directo a los ojos. El todo terreno volvió a chascar la lengua y dejó de lado la galleta que estaba comiendo—. Yuki, deja de hacer preguntas asquerosas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Nada!

—Oh, claro. Nada de malo, hasta que te enteras que a Sakamichi le gustan las chicas que se visten de _maid._

—¡Midousuji-kun!

Yuki miró extrañada al de gafas para deleite de Midousuji. Onoda intentó limpiar aprisa su imagen diciendo cosas al azar, describiendo en todo momento el carácter de Kanzaki.

—Me gustan que sean alegres y ah...también muy femeninas. No importa la ropa que usen —concluyó. Yuki pareció meditarlo antes de dirigirle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué piensas de las relaciones a distancia? ¿Te gustan que sean más jóvenes que tú?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero presentarte a una amiga; creo que encaja bien con el tipo de mujer que te gusta, Sakanii.

Onoda se quedó congelado ante las intenciones de la chica. Sabía que lo hacía sin maldad pero, cómo explicarle que no porque estaba interesado en alguien más. Se puso aún más tenso cuando oyó a Midousuji sisear un terrorífico Piii.

—Yuki, ¿qué te he dicho de andar de casamentera. —interrumpió la señora Sayaka para suerte de todos ahí. A Onoda le pareció verla como una deidad.

—Pero mamá... —gimoteó la niña. El todo terreno cogió su olvidada galleta y miró con interés la canasta con ropa limpia y doblada que llevaba la mujer.

—Nada. Lo siento, Sakamichi-kun —se disculpó la mujer. El alma del escalador regresó a su cuerpo, y eso que no fue consciente de cuando huyó—. El festival empezara pronto, deberían alistarse para ir.

Yuki gritó emocionada antes de ponerse de pie y huir a su habitación; mientras ambos ciclistas se limitaron a asentir y salir en silencio al pequeño edificio que era la habitación de Midousuji. Onoda quiso empezar una conversación con el más alto, pensar en el festival, lo que verían, qué cosas comerían y si habría un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero desistió tan pronto como estuvieron frente a la estancia, Midousuji no respondía y la expresión impasible de su rostro no le ayudaba a medir cuán molesto estaba en realidad. Onoda agradeció en voz baja cuando el otro le permitió la entrada a su habitación y mientras rebuscaba en su equipaje concluyó que cayó en los juegos de Yuki y habló de más, ahora Midousuji estaba más que enfadado, él lo estaría. Pero, bueno...¿cómo decirlo? Comprendía el enfado del todo terreno pero también lo confundía pues, si bien era cierto que se confesaron y que en ocasiones él, Sakamichi, se animaba a decirle al otro que lo quería, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Y aunque en diversas ocasiones Onoda quiso sacarlo a relucir, terminaba por retractarse por temor a echar a perder la extraña relación que tenían. Estaba claro que le gustaba a Midousujiy a él le encantaba el más alto. Se gustaban, ¿y ahora? El trato que tenían el uno para el otro no había cambiado. Es como si siguieran siendo el mismo par de amigos. No hacían nada de lo que hacían las parejas. No se tomaban de las manos, ni se abrazaban, no intercambiaban mensajes melosos y mucho menos se besaban. (Aunque tampoco estaba seguro que eso fuera una norma obligatoria de las parejas). Prefería la duda a la incomodidad: ¿qué eran? ¿Amigos que se gustaban? No, no era imposible, porque Midousuji le gustaba como algo más.

"Ni siquiera puedo llamarlo por su nombre cuando estamos a solas" pensó con tristeza.

—Sakamichi —la voz del más alto lo trajo a la realidad—. ¿Estás bien, zaku?

—Sí, lo lamento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —sonrió para ignorar la punzada que sintió al oírlo. Midousuji lo llamaba por su nombre, por costumbre del propio Midousuji. No a todos los llamaba por su nombre y sin honorifico y el otaku sabía que llevaba una gran ventaja. Pero él, no sabía si podría llamarlo Akira a secas.

—Ya. Anda, date prisa, si no Yuki empezara a molestarnos.

—Un.

Midousuji miró como el de gafas le daba la espalda y buscaba entre su pequeña maleta algo, mientras él mismo luchaba con la tentación de preguntar acerca de la respuesta que había dado a su prima. ¿En quién pensaba? ¿De verdad le gustaban las mujeres? Era molesto, asqueroso y la sensación desagradable acompañaba a su desazón no le ayudaba, peor, no sabía de qué se trataba; era una sensación que se revolvía en retortijones en su estómago, y que creía lo haría volver el estómago en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era? No lo había sentido antes. Intento ignorarlo y terminar de coger sus cosas para ir al jodido festival. Estaba de mal humor.

—Midousuji-kun —la vocecita del escalador logró calmarlo por un instante—. Estoy listo.

—¿En serio? Hacee frío fuera, ¿no necesitas nada? —preguntó vagamente, concentrado en el contenido de su cartera. Onoda insistió que estaba listo—. ¿De verdad? No quiero que te resfríes por zaku.

Volvió a girarse y al toparse con el más bajo sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, que sus mejillas enrojecían y sus ojos no podían apartarse de la cosa que llevaba en la cabeza el otro. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un gorro, una bufanda, una quimera de ambas? ¿Y por qué tenía forma de cabeza de hámster? Soltó un piii nervioso y emocionado cuando Onoda —el hámster— ladeó la cabeza dándole un aire inocente que atacaba directamente a la estabilidad emocional y física de Midousuji.

—¿Midousuji-kun?

Sintió la enferma necesidad de rodearlo con sus brazos, no soltarlo, y...tragó saliva al pensar en lo fácil que sería robarle un beso y averiguar si serían tan dulces como las sonrisas que esbozaban. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿De dónde le salían esos asquerosos pensamientos? Frotó sus manos contra su rostro en gesto histérico que arrancó un grito al pequeño hámster y antes de darle tiempo a preguntar qué ocurría, pasó aprisa a su lado.

—Date prisa, zaku, Yuki nos espera.

Aun no salía y ya quería que acabara ese maldito festival.

 **Midou es débil a los hámsters al parecer xD**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Estamos en los capítulos así, que esperen algunas emociones más.**

 **Próximo capítulo 25 de Agosto. Nos leemos la próxima.**


	21. 21

**Hola, criaturillas de la creación. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que mejor que a mí que ando sobreviviendo a la universidad y al trabajo. Pero no se preocupen, no podía faltar a mi cita de esta actualización con ustedes.**

 **Agradezco a mi pequeña Shiro por su comentario. Tú sabes, estos dos son amor dulce de azúcar con miel. Y Yuki sólo les da un empujoncito para que no anden de torpes.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, porque de ser por mí Kyofushi sería el equipo protagonista xD**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

m-m-m

Le resultaba absurdo que no se hubiera presentado de nuevo una oportunidad para hablar con Midousuji acerca del asunto que los tenía distanciados. A lo largo de la semana había enviado varios mensajes sin más respuesta que el doloroso "Leído a las…". Avergonzado por preocupar tanto a Naruko e Imaizumi por su desánimo y mal humor, terminó por contarles, a grandes rasgos, lo que ocurría y sus amigos le recomendaron que dejara de insistir sólo por unos días; que el alto ciclista también necesitaba su tiempo para reflexionar la situación. Onoda decidió seguir el consejo, además tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Como el presente, por ejemplo.

Alzó la mirada para contemplar mejor el pórtico de entrada de la universidad. Tras aceptar la beca, y por ende un lugar en el club de ciclismo, se les hizo llegar, a sus amigos y a él, un comunicado en que se les instaba a unirse a los entrenamientos. Y ahí estaba, con Naruko a un lado e Imazumi al otro. Se miraron entre sí, cogieron sus bicicletas y se adentraron en el campus. En su camino toparon con varios edificios, que supusieron eran las aulas, donde pasarían, sus últimos años como estudiantes antes de enfrentarse a una realidad de responsabilidades y adultez; vieron grandes extensiones de césped donde varias personas estaban sentados ya fuera hablando, comiendo, leyendo o incluso durmiendo; y conforme se adentraban vieron los diversos campos deportivos: la pista de atletismo, cancha de tenis, cancha de soccer. Según el mapa que recibieron junto al mensaje, las instalaciones del club de ciclismo eran las últimas dentro del campus. "Al parecer aún estamos a mitad de camino", les informó Imaizumi tras corroborar con el directorio del lugar que encontraron en el camino.

Onoda no podía dejar de sentir su corazón latir ansioso y emocionado. Lo primero que notó al llegar, era que la universidad estaba en lo alto de una colina. Sonreía con la sola idea de entrenar en esa cuesta. ¡Seguro que iba a ser bastante divertido!

Conforme seguían avanzando los edificios se hicieron más escasos y más pequeños, el tamaño justo para albergar oficinas de clubes, se sonrieron entre sí, no debían estar lejos. Y así fue, no tardaron en oír el inconfundible sonido de las cadenas, el de las marchas al ser cambiadas y de los rodillos fijos. Poco a poco, y ante ellos, se dibujó las majestuosas instalaciones del club de ciclismo de la universidad.

El club era uno de los más prestigiosos entre las universidades; famoso, entre otras cosas, por la asombrosa cantidad de miembros inscritos y activos, su estricto régimen de entrenamiento y porque varios de sus miembros habían alcanzado el camino al ciclismo profesional ahí. Onoda se sintió apabullado por ser llamado a ese sitio. Era increíble.

Imaizumi le dio una palmada en la espalda con intención de calmarlo e infundirle ánimos, antes de seguir su camino, aun debían buscar al encargado. Sin embargo, no tardó en acercarse a ellos una chica que llevaba una polera verde olivo en la que se leía _staff_.

—Hola, ustedes son los chicos que empiezan hoy, ¿verdad? —los tres asintieron mudos—. Mi nombre es Takei Hiromi. Soy miembro del grupo de mánagers. ("¿Grupo de mánagers?", pensó el escalador, ¿tan grande era ese equipo?). Síganme, el entrenador los está esperando.

Obedientes siguieron a la chica. Conforme avanzaban, Takei les fue mostrando las instalaciones, los vestuarios, las duchas y el taller. Al pasar delante de un edificio de donde salían unos chicos bastantes alegres, con sus bicicletas al hombro, Takei les explicó que ése era el velódromo donde practica el equipo de ciclismo de pista. Que aparte del de ruta, coexistían los otros dos: pista y montaña. Que con suerte podían unirse a los entrenamientos de las otras dos ramas por el simple hecho de amar las bicicletas. Mientras la chica seguía hablando, sus pasos llegaron al límite del campus universitario. Una gran reja les daba paso a la entrada trasera que sólo era utilizada por los equipos para entrenar debido a su pronunciada cuesta que desembocaba en la avenida principal. Onoda no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa noticia. Era increíble.

Antes de que alguno de los chicos de Chiba pudiera decir algo, un hombre alto y delgado, de semblante serio, pero no por ello menos amistoso, los interrumpió. Takei se encargó de presentar al trío de amigos, y el hombre de asentir mientras lo veía de arriba abajo, con mirada crítica.

—Gracias, Takei-san —habló al fin, con una voz poderosa y atronadora, pese a estarles hablando con calma—. Soy Ooyama Kazuhiko, entrenador en jefe del club de ciclismo de ruta. Sinceramente los esperábamos más tarde —ninguno de los tres supo qué responder a eso por lo que el entrenador siguió hablando—. Tengo entendido que fueron campeones del Inter Escolar de preparatoria, hace dos años —esta vez asintieron con cierto entusiasmo. El entrenador les sonrió levemente antes de ponerse serio de nuevo—. Eso no nos importa aquí y necesitaran más que ese título si quieren sobresalir.

Onoda tragó saliva con dificultad. Sin duda las cosas no serían fáciles.

—Entrenador, no es necesario que los asuste tan pronto —intervino la mánager. El hombre la miró serio, la chica no se inmutó y eso pareció hacer sonreír finalmente al entrenador.

—Cierto, ese es trabajo para alguien más —tras sus palabras miró a uno y otro lado—. ¿Dónde está nuestro novato?

—Llegó temprano para terminar su castigo —el entrenador asintió con expresión de satisfacción—. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

—Te lo agradezco y dile que venga, sólo si ha terminado con eso.

La chica asintió y echó a correr con entusiasmo a alguna parte.

Ooyama se volvió a los otros tres; que la disciplina en el club era absoluta, debían ser puntuales en sus horarios, constantes con sus entrenamientos y respetuosos con sus mayores. Que el novato les daría más detalles.

—Lleva entrenando con nosotros desde primavera. Es algo callado, de modos rudos, pero con una fuerza y constancia envidiables. Tiene su edad, muchachos. Es posible que lo conozcan —los tres amigos se miraron entre sí. Onoda estaba curioso por conocer a esa persona y no por ello pasó por alto el semblante entre molesto y divertido de los otros dos, sentía las llamas de la competencia crepitando en ellos—. Oh, ahí viene.

Naruko exclamó una especie de chillido al reconocer al famoso novato que se paró a lado del entrenador. Imaizumi frunció el ceño y cruzó los puños en su espalda, debía ser una broma. Onoda sintió que enrojecía y no sabía precisamente porqué. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y boqueó como pez fuera del agua hasta que logró articular una simple palabra:

—Akira...

El susodicho se limitó a saludarlos con un sonoro _kimo_ y desvió la mirada. Al parecer Onoda y Midousuji tenían mucho que explicarse.

 **Siguiente capítulo: 8 de septiembre.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	22. 22

**Hola, criaturillas de la creación. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo de este lindo fic, que espero sea de su agrado como los anteriores.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

Midousuji caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una expresión de fastidio que parecía ser invisible para Onoda y el par de chicas alegres que jaloneaban al escalador de puesto en puesto del festival; sin embargo, no fue ignorada por Ishigaki. Ishigaki aceptó acompañar a su hermana al festival de invierno a pesar de no estar interesado en el evento y su actitud cambió al ver que la amiga con la que se reuniría su pequeña hermana era la prima de Midousuji. ("Nuestras madres son hermanas, por eso los apellidos distintos", explicó entre siseos el alto estrella cuando Ishigaki comentó no haber reconocido a la chica por el nombre). El ex capitán, no pensó toparse con Midousuji en aquel lugar y mucho menos con semejante humor que se cargaba. Para Ishigaki no fue difícil entender el mal humor de su estrella, las chicas se apoderaron de la atención del escalador estrella de Sohoku; quien, además, era demasiado amable para negarse a los caprichos de éstas.

Ishigaki miró la figura desgarbada de su menor, su semblante agrio ocultó por el cubrebocas y los puños mal disimulados en los bolsillos del pantalón y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que le ganó la mala cara del más alto.

—Vamos, trata de mejorar esa cara, Midousuji —lo animó—. El festival recién empieza. Te prometo encargarme de las chicas para cuando empiecen los fuegos artificiales —una mirada desconcertada por parte del otro le recordó la poca experiencia que tenía en esas cosas—. Para que Onoda –kun y tú puedan verlos y pasar un momento a solas.

—Kimo —Midousuji rodó los ojos—. Como si alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con ese cuatro ojos.

Ishigaki parpadeó sorprendido, pero volvió a sonreír: a su menor le encantaba hacerse el rudo.

—Pues a tu prima y a mi hermana parece gustarles —bromeó.

—Kimo, por mí Yuki y tu hermana pueden quedárselo.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue genuina. ¿Midousuji estaba celosos de dos chicas de secundaria que querían monopolizar al adorable escalador? Bueno, Onoda no parecía estar haciendo eso —ignorar al más alto— con mala intención. "En realidad es muy torpe y no sabe cómo negarse a Yuki y Akane" pensó derrotado. Quizá estaba ante otro de los escasos momentos en que podía figurar como un _senpai_ para Midousuji.

—Midousuji-kun —lo llamó suavemente—. No es necesario que estés tan a la defensiva con Onoda. Es un chico adorable y es normal que la gente a su alrededor busque su compañía...incluso tú —sonrió a la expresión pura del chico: los ojos muy abiertos y la cabeza ladeada de forma apenas perceptible. Tenía el aire de un niño ante algo completamente nuevo—. Onoda no es de esos chicos que juegan con otros. Bueno, no lo conozco tan bien como tú, pero me da esa impresión. Deberías confiar más en tu novio.

Ishigaki esperaba ver una reacción inocente y exagerada, casi cómica por parte del más alto pero no fue así, por toda respuesta Midousuji acercó el rostro al suyo, la expresión pura se borró por una amenazante, los ojos se bañaron en molestia y, no podía verla, pero Ishigaki juraba que bajo el cubrebocas bailoteaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso es asqueroso, Ishigaki. ¿Qué tanto estás concluyendo en tu pequeña mente, _senpai_? —el mayor tragó saliva—. ¿Mi novio? ¿Quién dijo que ese cuatro ojos es mi novio?

—Pero tú me dijiste que ustedes...se supone que se confesaron, ¿qué pasó?

Lo vio rodar los ojos y relajar su semblante y estaba por volver a hablar cuando una vocecita los llamó, interrumpiendo el momento. Al mirar se toparon con Onoda que los miraba serio e incluso molesto.

—Yuki-chan y Akane-chan quieren comer _takoyaki_ —les informó. Unos pasos más allá, las chicas miraban con cierta sorpresa al escalador.

Ishigaki fue el primero en salir del estupor y responder que estaba bien. El de gafas les dirigió una última mirada antes de volver a donde las chicas, a quienes les habló con el mismo tono de voz alegre y tímido de siempre.

Una vez esos tres estuvieron algo lejos, Ishigaki se inclinó contra Miousuji y le habló, con un tono apresurado por los nervios.

—¿Cómo que no es tu novio? ¡Si esa maldita princesa estuvo a punto de matarme!

—Kimo —murmuró el más alto. Comenzando a andar por donde los tres se habían ido, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada exigente de respuestas de su mayor acompañado de una extraña calidez amarilla que se extendía en su pecho—. Nos confesamos y ya. No es que seamos algo.

—¿Eh? —Ishigaki se consideraba una persona muy paciente y comprensiva, pero cuando su vida pendía de un hilo las cosas podían cambiar, tal cual lo hizo ese dulce y principesco escalador—. ¿Cómo que no? Las personas normales, cuando se confiesan y admiten que se gustan, cuando se dan el 'me gustas', no necesitan nada más. ¡Ya son algo!

—¿Eh? —lo miró extrañado y con la pureza colgando de nuevo de sus grandes ojos—. ¿Así nada más? ¿No deben preguntar algo...más?

—Eso queda de sobre y algo anticuado, ¿no crees?

—Pero...

—¡Midousuji!

Por su parte, Onoda escuchaba a medias lo que Yuki y Akane le contaban, su atención estaba puesta en los dos chicos que les seguían los pasos. Onoda sabía que Ishigaki era el capitán, _senpai_ y compañero de Midousuji, pero no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado cuando vio que el alto ciclista acercaba de más su rostro al del mayor. Sabía que eso no significaba nada, Midousuji también lo hacía con él —con todo el mundo, en realida—; y que, además, Midousuji y él no eran nada. Sintió que su corazón se encogía ante aquella verdad. De qué había servido confesarse si al final las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos. "Creo que me emocione de más al pensar que veríamos los fuegos artificiales juntos" se lamentó. Al parecer las cosas no eran tan lindas y sencillas como en los anime _shoujo._

—Saka-nii —la voz de Yuki lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, Yuki-chan, ¿me decías algo?

—Sí —habló esta vez Akane—. Que si hay alguien que te guste.

Onoda sintió su rostro arder aun cuando el frío del invierno les azotaba con juguetonas ventiscas. Así que seguían con lo mismo, no lograba hacerlas cambiar de tema, parecían empeñadas en sacarle hasta el dato más irrelevante de su inexistente vida amorosa. Se acomodó las gafas mientras comentaba algo de la larga fila para conseguir _takoyaki_. Ambas chicas ignoraron eso, dijeron que podían esperar y sonrieron de forma picaresca.

—Te lo tenías bien guardado, Saka-nii —rió Yuki al tiempo que Midousuji e Ishigaki les daban alcance—. ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es linda?

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —secundó el ataque la chica Ishigaki—. ¿Ya te confesaste?

Onoda sintió la mirada apremiante de Midousuji sobre él, al parecer entendía de que iba la conversación. Si sabía, no hacía mal en responder, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me confesé hace un tiempo —ambas chicas soltaron unos grititos emocionados que llamaron la atención de la gente que esperaba comprar una orden de albóndigas.

—¡Qué lindo! ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Es tu novia? —el de gafas negó suavemente—. ¿Te rechazó! —volvió a negar para desconcierto de las chicas—. ¿Entonces?

—Ambos nos confesamos, peo no hemos hablado de ser novios o tener citas o algo —notó que Ishigaki-san se golpeaba el rostro contra la palma de la mano y Midousuji intentaba disimular su sonrojo con el cubrebocas.

—Saka-nii, sabes que al momento en que ambos se confiesan quedó claro todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Si ambos se gustan, qué más necesitan.

—Pobrecita, ha de estar muy confundida.

Sakamichi resistió la tentación de asentir a esas palabras. Estaba confundido, ambos se gustaban pero nunca habían dicho nada de ser novios...porque al parecer eso estaba de más. "Pero Midousuji-kun y yo...nada ha cambiado. No hacemos nada como una pareja. ¿Entonces?". De pronto sintió el fuerte agarre en su muñeca mientras era alejado de la fila.

—¡Aki-nii!

—Vamos por _gyozas_. Quédate con Ishigaki —habló con prisa el alto ciclista—. No tardamos.

—Pero...¿y los fuegos artificiales?

—No tardamos.

Y sin más, ambos se perdieron entre la multitud de ese gran festival. Onoda trató de seguirle el paso al otro, a momentos sintiendo que su brazo podía ceder en cualquier momento cuando quedaba prensado por la gente y Midousuji no se detenía a esperar; otras veces tenía que maniobrar para no perder sus gafas. Pasaron delante del puesto de _gyozas,_ con su fila tan larga como la de las albóndigas, pero no se detuvieron. Incluso miró sorprendido como pasó de largo unas brochetas de anguila sin siquiera volver a mirarlas. Poco a poco se alejaron del barullo de la gente, los aromas de la comida y las luces del festival, llegaron a la parte más alejada del templo, pero no por ello menos concurrida. Midousuji finalmente lo soltó, al pie de la escalinata plagada de los tradicionales _toriis,_ y sin mediar palabras con él, comenzó a subir. Onoda se apresuró a seguirlo para no quedar rezagado. A pesar de la situación, con cierta frustración lamentó que aquel ascenso no fuera con bicicletas, al menos así era más fácil permanecer detrás del otro, pues mientras Midousuji subía tres escalones con sus largas piernas en un instante, Sakamichi tardaba más en subir los mismos con sus cortas piernas.

—Midousuji-kun —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Mírame" quiso decirle "¿qué ocurre? ¿estás molesto por todo lo que he dicho? Pero yo te quiero, sólo a ti. Mírame, estoy aquí", imploró en silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda del más alto, ancha y muy recta, tan distinta a como la vio la primera vez, en ese lejano primer día del Inter Escolar. En aquel momento le pareció terrorífica, la espalda de un perfecto soldado que no conoce de derrotas; y durante la noche del segundo día, la vio tal cual era en realidad, una espalda común, la espalda de alguien que se esfuerza en ganar, que se deja el corazón en cada kilómetro rodado. Y ahora, ahí estaba, enfundad en una casaca color guinda, recta y relajada pese a la situación. Andaba a grandes pasos, siempre al frente y sin titubear, sin detenerse un momento a mirar a atrás, a mirarlo. "¡No me ignores!...por favor" apresuró el paso, haciendo lo imposible por seguirle el ritmo, por extender su mano y coger su espalda para detenerlo y obligarlo a notar su presencia "Akira...te quiero...me gustas mucho...Akira...¡Mírame!"

—Midousuji-kun... —sintió como la casaca se diluía entre sus dedos cuando el otro se giraba para encararlo.

—Aquí —dijo al fin el más alto al llegar al punto más alto de esa escalinata, donde algunas otras parejas habían tenido la misma idea: ver los fuegos artificiales alejados de la marabunta de gente del festival. Bueno, nada podía ser como en los mangas shoujo.

Midousuji le hizo señas a Onoda para acercarse a los pies del único y gran árbol del lugar, que a la vez les daba un poco de privacidad, aun con todas esas parejas rodeándolos.

Permanecieron en silencio, recargados contra el grueso tronco del árbol, escuchando el rumor de la algarabía del festival y los murmullos de las parejas al hablar. Onoda recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta que sus zafiros toparon con otra pareja, aún más apartada del resto, que permanecían abrazados mientras sus labios parecían fundirse en un beso deseoso. El escalador sintió que su rostro enrojecía ante aquella imagen, los labios rozándose, como si bailaran un sensual tango (¿qué se sentía besar? ¿Cómo sería besar a Midousuji? ...¿qué no tenían vergüenza! ¡Estaban en público! Un aura depresiva cayó sobre él, eso había sonado a un anciano. Aun no eran común las muestras de afecto en público, pero ya a muchos jovenes parecía importarles muy, muy poco eso). Bajó la mirada, percibiendo apenas en la penumbra lo interesante que eran sus zapatillas deportivas. Una suave risa nerviosa de una chica le llegó, alzando un poco la mirada, descubrió que se trataba de la misma pareja: el chico se inclinaba contra ella hablándole al oído, y la mujer respondía con aquellas risas y tratando de ocultar su rostro con una de sus enguantadas manos. ¡Viva el pudor! (¿Intimar? Llegar más allá de sólo besarse y abrazarse. ¿Alguna vez podría, siquiera, entrelazar sus dedos con los de Midousuji?). De más allá, como un soplo de aire, le llegó una declaración de amor. ("Te quiero, zaku", ¿volvería a escucharlo alguna vez?).

Qué hacían ahí en silencio, cuando había mucho por decir y aclarar. Pero, ¿de verdad había algo que aclarar? Se había dicho todo, ¿no? "¿Puedo decir que Midousuji-kun es mi novio?".

—Midousuji-kun...

—Akira —hizo una pausa para quitarse el cubrebocas, doblar y guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de la casaca—. Me llamo Akira, intenta recordarlo.

Onoda parpadeó ante aquellas palabras dichas con tanta suavidad y timidez, en ese tono tan varonil que tanto le gustaba, aun cuando el más alto parecía más interesado en mirar al frente, como si fuegos artificiales estuvieron en el clímax de su luminoso espectáculo.

—Akira —paladeó el nombre—. Akira —sintió la dulzura del nombre en sus labios como quien muerde una manzana—. ¡Akira! —exclamó con éxtasis cuando algo en su pecho estalló en dolorosos golpeteos de su corazón y vistosas volutas de colores que cegaban su vista.

Y Akira, se mordió con nerviosismo y falsa molestia el labio inferior, sintiendo que se mareaba y se cegaba por el brillante halo amarillo que rodeaba a Sakamichi y que le daba un aire de deidad, que no estaba tan lejos de la esencia natural del niño. "¡Akira!", escuchó que lo llamaba nuevamente con un entusiasmo que ensordecía sus oídos y llenaba de una calidez embriagadora su corazón. "¡Akira!" Lo escuchó una vez más. Se atrevió a mirarlo, el jodido gorro en forma de hámster daba un aire hilarante a la escena- Hizo lo posible por ignorar el detalle y verlo directamente a los hermosos zafiros que poseía por ojos y pudo ver la felicidad en forma de lágrimas retenidas que sólo acentuaban la dulzura en el sonrojo de las mejillas del otro y que obligaba a su cuerpo a querer capturar a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca. Lo atrajo en un tembloroso abrazo que no pasó desapercibido por el de gafas, que sintió ese lindo temblor como una conmovedora caricia a su corazón.

—Te quiero, zaku.

Y Sakamichi tembló dentro de ese abrazo tembloroso. Nervioso, emocionado, conmovido, urgido por responder que aceptaba y devolvía con creces el sentimiento, pero de sus labios no salió más que un "Akira" pronunciado en el tono propio de quien está perdidamente enamorado. Y eso le bastó al otro para animarse a decir algo más.

—Se mi...

Los fuegos artificiales eligieron su momento para comenzar su luminoso y estruendoso espectáculo. Sakamichi rompió el tembloroso abrazo lo suficiente para alzar el rostro al firmamento nocturno que era iluminado por las docenas de lucecillas de colores. Sonrió como un niño emocionado por tan bello espectáculo y tan atento a él que no sintió cuando el más alto se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Se mi novio.

No era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, eso había sonado a una orden y a Sakamichi le encantaba como sonaba y mucho más le gustaba la idea de obedecerla.

—¡Sí!

Era cierto, sonaba de más después de la anterior, pero a ellos les gustaba así. ¿Eran de la vieja escuela? Es decir, cada cosa por su nombre, claro y alto. O, más bien eran un par de primerizos que temen hacer las cosas mal, sin darse cuenta que sus pasos van bien encaminados. Pero tenían la culpa, era la primera vez que les gustaba alguien y querían estar con ese alguien. Para las primeras veces no está mal andar con cautela. Eran primerizos, no podían culparlos.

 **Ay, par de bobos xD En fin, oficialmente, aplausos a la pareja. ¿O ustedes que dicen?**

 **Siguiente capítulo: 22 de septiembre.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	23. 23

**Hola, criaturillas de la creación. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Me disculpo por el enorme retraso. Como quizá algunos ya sabrán, el pasado 19 de septiembre, un sismo sacudió a México. Por suerte yo y mi familia estamos bien, pero a raíz de eso ha habido un cambio muy grande en mi vida y hasta recién pude encontrar de nuevo el balance para sentarme a escribir/editar, y por ende, traerles este capítulo. Espero que me comprendan.**

 **Agradezco sus lecturas, no me dejan mensaje pero sus visitas se registran y así los quiero.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei, de ser lo contrario, Kyofushi serían los protagonistas xD**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

Siendo sincero, se sorprendió al saber que Imaizumi se mensajeaba con Midousuji. Le habría resultado extraño e incluso se habría cuestionado por la salud mental de ambos chicos, pero dada la situación podía decir que se sentía feliz por tan repentino cambio en ambos.

Había pasado un mes desde que se recuperó por completo del desgarro en la rodilla y que volviera a montar en una bicicleta, y que, además, descubriera que había quedado con el temor de lastimare de nuevo. Se paralizaba y no podía seguir pedaleando.

Imaizumi y sus compañeros de equipo se mostraron comprensivos, buscaban darle ánimos y consejos para superar su miedo y poder alcanzar la cima con la misma facilidad y alegría de siempre. A diferencia de Akira que pensaba que, con modos más toscos y directos iba a conseguir resultados, pero cada intento terminaba en desastre. (Como en el que él, Sakamichi, no podía perdonarse por la marca dejada en la adorada De Rosa de su novio. Si bien Midousuji reaccionó de buena manera y no le dio tanta importancia, terminó por explotar cuando el escalador siguió disculpándose por el accidente durante la cena...unas seis horas después del siniestro). Sakamichi sabía que ambas partes —sus amigos y su novio—, daban lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo, y él quería compensarlos, pero sus músculos simplemente se congelaban a tan poco de la meta y sus manos reaccionaban con rapidez a accionar los frenos.

Cada semana, Imaizumi y Midousuji compartían ácidos comentarios acerca de los avances del escalador y se sugerían nuevas técnicas para ayudarlo. Imaizumi apostaba por el trabajo constante y la paciencia; Midousuji prefería las opciones rápidas y directas.

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Corta sus frenos y ata sus pies a los pedales

Sentirá que cae o se va hacia atrás si deja de pedalear

Cyclist bunny (en línea):

No haré eso! ! ! ! !

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Entonces monten ustedes detrás de él y si frena ustedes serán los accidentados

Lo obligaran a seguir adelante

Cyclist bunny (en línea):

Tiene que ser todo a la mala? ! ? !

A(ka)kira 02 (en línea):

Entonces sugiere algo, _Yowaizumi_

Cyclist bunny (en línea):

En qué crees que pienso, _Kimousuji_?

Sakamichi se sentía conmovido de ver como esos dos hacían a un lado sus diferencias por él. Se sentía demasiado agradecido por tener semejante amigo y semejante novio. Pese a ello, seguían sin poder avanzar. Y a decir verdad, él también comenzaba a fastidiarse. Había esperado poder competir y, quizá, ganar: un regreso a lo grande. Pero en su vuelta, en una carrera oficial, obtuvo los mismos resultados que en los entrenamientos. Incluso pidió ayuda a Manami, pero el escalador de Hakone tenía tantos resultados como los otros. Y entonces volvía al principio.

Sakamichi se hundió en su asiento tras responder el mensaje de Imaizumi que le pedía que se tomará con calma las cosas, que revisara los frenos de su bici y que no le siguiera el juego a Midousuji, aunque la idea sonara bien y apuntara a solucionar su problema. Le aseguró que todo estaría bien, que no iban a competir, que Akira tenía algo importante que mostrarle. Miró de reojo su BMC guardada en su funda de viaje. Era cierto, no sólo lo decía para calmar a su amigo, Akira había dicho que por esa vez olvidarían la rutina de entrenamiento —como el ojivioleta llamaba a los largos paseos que daban juntos por las calles de Kyoto—.

Miró por la ventanilla el paisaje al pasar. La aparición de pequeños templos con cortos caminos decorados con sus coloridos _toriis_ le dejó claro que pronto llegaría a la estación central de Kyoto. Movió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera cuando los primeros acordes del opening de _Love Hime_ estallaron en los audífonos que llevaba puestos. Pasó el resto del viaje tarareando, de mucho mejor humor. Unos minutos después, caminaba aprisa por el andén hacia los torniquetes de salida, llamando la atención al pasar dado su voluminoso equipaje: su mochila, su bicicleta y una bolsa de papel con melocotones que su madre le insistió en llevar a la tía de su novio.

—¡Akira! —exclamó feliz de ver al alto juguetear con su fleco recto—. Akira —volvió a llamarlo.

—Ya te oí, zaku —saludó cuando estuvieron cerca—. ¿Qué...qué tal el viaje?

Sakamichi sonrió ampliamente. Nunca se lo pidió, sencillamente el as de Kyofushi comenzó a hacer ese tipo de preguntas cada que llegaba a Kyoto. El de gafas le había dicho que no era necesario que se esforzara tanto, pero Akira insistía en darle una bienvenida "normal y asquerosa". Sakamichi respondía con entusiasmo mientras armaba su bicicleta y Akira lo oía con falso fastidio. Esta vez no fue diferente, sólo que el más alto lucía bastante interesado en la bolsa de melocotones.

—Mi mamá los envió para agradecer los dulces de la otra vez.

Afirmó con fuerza la llanta delantera y después acomodó las manijas, eso mientras Akira seguía como hipnotizado por la fruta, en especial por un melocotón más grande que el resto. Lo vio sopesarlo en su mano, girarlo entre sus dedos, inspeccionándolo. El _otaku_ creyó que la fascinación de su novio, más propia de un niño de elemental que de un chico de preparatoria, se debía al tamaño de la fruta, por lo que comentó el detalle. Pero el ojivioleta siguió atento en lo suyo. El escalador no lo tomó a mal, por el contrario, sonrió enternecido por esos arrebatos de genuina curiosidad del otro. Murmuró que estaba listo para irse y sólo entonces Akira pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Es la fruta favorita de mi madre.

El ojiazul guardó silencio, incapaz de saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que oía a su pareja mencionar a alguno de sus progenitores. En algún momento, al inicio de su amistad, Onoda se atrevió a preguntar por la familia del más alto; y Akira evitó el tema con una oportuna charla acerca del nuevo _merchandising_ de _Evangelion._ Después, en su primera visita a Kyoto, volvió a preguntar por sus padres y Akira contraatacó preguntando por su padre.

—Murió cuando tenía nueve años —respondió con naturalidad—. Desde entonces sólo somos mamá y yo. Sé que a veces es difícil para ella, por eso procuro no darle problemas.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Un —respondió con el mismo tono y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro—. Fue él quien me enseñó a montar la bicicleta. Esperaba que eso me ayudara y me volviera más ágil en los deportes...supongo que debe estar orgullosos de verme en el club de ciclismo.

Después de eso no volvieron a sacar el tema de sus inusuales familias, hasta ahora. Aun cuando, tenía sospechas de la situación del otro, prefirió guardar silencio, pues no sabía que tanto podía afectar a su novio con dicho tema para que quisiera evitarlo...hasta ahora.

—A mi padre también le gustaban —se aventuró a comentar y se alegró de hacerlo cuando Midousuji sonrió de forma discreta. Le encantaba ver esa sonrisa tan inusual y pequeña, pero tan sincera del otro, le hacía saber que había logrado penetrar en una de las gruesas capas de protección de Midousuji Akira; le hacía sentir que estaba un poco más cerca del Akira real y un poco más alejado del ciclista retorcido.

El ojivioleta chascó la lengua, avergonzado, pero lejos de reclamarle la atención innecesaria lo encaró con seriedad, como si quisiera agregar algo más. Onoda sintió que su corazón latía aprisa cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia él, serio pero decidido. Tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos, ansioso por lo que sabía que él otro tenía en mente. Lo deseaba tanto. Casi podía sentir su aliento fundirse con el del otro, cuando una voz gastada por los años los interrumpió:

—Disculpe, jovencito —Sakamichi se sobresaltó cuando reparó en que le hablaba a él—. ¿Sabe dónde queda esta dirección?

Midousuji se alejó gruñendo para sus adentros, ¿cuántas más? Si no era Yuki o su tía que venían a buscarlos a su habitación; o algún zaku inoportuno que rodaba por el mismo circuito que ellos; o hasta Komari que los topaba en el distrito comercial y bien notaba lo molesto de su presencia. Gruñó un kimo y apretó el puño mientras volvía la vista al ojiazul que hacía lo posible por explicarse que él no era de la zona. Para su fortuna, Akira accedió a ayudarlos a ambos. La señora quedó encantada con las indicaciones del más alto, y como incluso se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su destino. "Ya les he quitado mucho tiempo. Sigan con lo suyo", por supuesto ya no les quedaban muchas ganas para lo que hacían antes de esa interrupción.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —habló de pronto el más alto—. ¿Te importa que sea antes de ir a casa?

Onoda asintió enérgicamente. Por Akira era capaz de pedalear de vuelta a Chiba si era importante para el otro. Le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, como si ofreciera disculpas por la anterior interrupción, antes de ponerse en marcha.

El escalador siguió de cerca al más alto, sin poder evitar el mirar curioso los lugares por los que pasaban. Intentaba memorizar el camino por si llegaba a necesitarlo, aunque sabía que Akira nunca lo dejaría andar sólo por las calles de Kyoto y menos desde la que vez él, Sakamichi, se las ingenió para perderse cuando volvían de un encargo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo antes de cambiar de marcha y bailar para no quedarse atrás.

Las casas y negocios corrían a su lado al pasar; reconoció la panadería donde su novio gustaba de comprar su gusto culposo: _choux_ rellenos de crema de vainilla y bañados en chocolate; más adelante estaba la tienda de ciclismo, donde lo había acompañado varias veces a comprar refacciones; esperaba ver la librería _Baker street_ de la siguiente cuadra, cuando viraron el recorrido en la esquina. Varias florerías alegraban la vista del presuroso recorrido que terminaba en un tranquila y solitaria carretera. Siguió pedaleando, firme y constante. La sombra de las copas de los arboles sobre el asfalto le daban la sensación de estar bajo un estanque de agua inquieta. De vez en cuando, una lluvia de hojas color sepia, caía sobre ellos, como confeti lanzado a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

Quiso preguntar exactamente a dónde iban, qué era lo que quería mostrarle, pero algo en su interior le dijo que calmara su curiosidad. Aquello era de verdad importante para su novio y que había pensado mucho en ello antes de decidirse a guiarlo por ahí. Un ave lo distrajo.

—Sakamichi —el llamado de su alto novio lo trajo a la realidad. Se detuvieron al inicio de una cuesta que al de gafas le recordó la vieja cuesta del colegio.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué nos detenemos?

—El lugar al que vamos está en la cima de este camino.

El escalador sonrió tímido, así que le estaba advirtiendo...

—Compitamos hasta la cima.

—¿Qué! —Sakamichi sintió que su quijada caía por la sorpresa. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y sintió un miedo atroz cuando vio la expresión de su novio. El Midousuji burlón y competitivo que conoció en su primer año estaba ante él, sonriéndole con sorna. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de forma tan repentina?

—¿Qué pasa, zaku? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Sabes que sí! —intento defenderse, esperando que volviera su dulce y amado Akira.

—¿Qué cara es esa? —rió cubriendo los labios con una mano—. Parece que estuvieras a punto de llorar. No lo hagas, no soporto las lágrimas.

—¡Akira! Sabes que no puedo competir, me congeló antes de la meta.

—Piii —frunció el ceño, contrajo los labios y habló con el tono de quien habla con un niño pequeño—. ¿El rey de la carretera tiene miedo? Kimo, kimo, kimo,kimo —el de gafas se encogió en sí mismo con cada ataque—. ¡El rey de la montaña le tiene miedo a la montaña! Pupupupu.

—Akira...

—Tienes miedo porque siempre has sido débil. Ha sido mera suerte que ganarás esos títulos —escupió con acidez, consiguiendo que cada palabra entrara en lo más hondo del pequeño escalador—. Eres tan débil como todos esos zakus que te engrandecen. Eres uno más de esos modelos en serie.

—Akira...no digas eso, yo... sabes que no puedo, que...

—¡No sabes más que dar excusas, Kimoimichi!

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces corre contra mí. Veamos quien es más rápido.

En otra situación, Onoda habría estado feliz con el reto. Le encantaba competir contra su novio, era divertido, y no sólo porque el ciclismo los unía, y porque era el único idioma en que Akira podía comunicarse sin mal entendidos con él; si no, también porqué había descubierto su lado más competitivo, e intuía que tanto tiempo con Akira y su sed de victoria absoluta tenían algo que ver. Pero ahora, bajó la mirada y luchó con las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus zafiros. Se sentía impotente de su situación; derrotado por no poder aceptar un reto tan sencillo y devastado porque su novio parecía haberse hartado finalmente de él. Midousuji Akira no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, muchas veces lo había hecho estallar por nimiedades —disculparse más de lo necesario, por ejemplo— y justamente tenía que cansarse de él cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahorra que lo pensaba, no debió obligarlo a pasar los días de verano a su lado mirando _Love Hime_ pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—¡Sakamichi! —la voz cuasi furiosa del estrella de Kyofushi lo sacó de su autocompasión—. Te dije que quería mostrarte algo y ese algo está en la cima de esta colina, ¡es importante para mí!

Aquello fue como una pedrada para el escalador. Midousuji era reservado en muchas cosas, y él curiosos por naturaleza y sin embargo había aprendido a sobrellevar el silencio de su novio bastante bien, a alegrarse y atesorar todo aquello que el más alto le dejaba ver de su yo más oculto. Y ahora, justo en ese momento, estaba ante una de esas revelaciones. Algo importante para Akira, algo que quería que él, Sakamichi, viera. Pero, ¿lo de competir era necesario? Sí, seguro sí. Akira no era de los de dejar cabos sueltos. Pero, ¿era absolutamente necesario? Y de pronto la realidad cayó sobre él. Akira insistía en hacerlo correr y ganar, pero él aun no se sentía listo. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el recuerdo de la lesión. Pero, por otro lado, Akira tenía razón, si tenía miedo era porque siempre fue débil y él no quería ser débil. No quería ser débil para Akira. Además, Akira estaba confiando en él al querer mostrarle aquello que estuviera esperando en la cima.

Midousuji sonrió amplia y malévolamente cuando vio la decisión pintarse en la mirada de su novio. Suponía que darle un poco del temible Midousuji Akira-kun había surtido efecto. Más le valía a ese cuatro ojos que todo ese teatro valiera la pena. Lo vio respirar hondo varias veces, palmearse las mejillas, acomodarse el casco y finalmente montar su brillante _BMC_.

Se miraron y en un mudo acuerdo iniciaron la carrera.

La ascensión fue lo esperado, Sakamichi hacía gala de su escalada de gran cadencia a momentos apoyada por el oportuno cambio de marcha y el baile para acelerar y dar alcance al otro ciclista. A cada rodada, Onoda descubrió que estaba disfrutando de esa colina, pese a ser la primera vez que competían ahí. La piel de sus brazos estaba como piel de gallina, y sus sentidos agudos a cada curva y pequeño hoyo en el camino. Era desconocido y sin embargo, sus manos permanecían firmes en las manijas, como si supiera de antemano cómo dirigir su montura. Un camino largo y empinado se abría ante él con cada pedaleada; una sonrisa floreció en sus labios cuando un soplo de aire acarició su acalorada mejilla. Delante de él, estaba Akira, inclinado sobre la manijas, dejándose la piel en cada centímetro pese a ser una carrera recreativa. Cuánto lo admiraba, cuánto le gustaba verlo tan concentrado en lo que le gustaba; cuánto le alegraba ser capaz de poder compartir esos momentos con él. Le encantaba sentir la presión sobre sus piernas al mover los pedales, y el sudor correr por su frente a causa del esfuerzo. Le agradaba perseguir la espalda de su novio, pero más le gustaba ponerse a la par y mirar por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de concentración absoluta del más alto y notar sus finos y agraciados movimientos al cambiar de marchas.

Por su parte, Midousuji no tomaba del todo en serio esa carrera, sabía que el escalador estaba de vuelta por completo, que la rodilla estaba curada, pero estaba ansioso por verlo vencer su miedo a los últimos metros de la carrera, porque Sakamichi no podía pasar el resto de su vida como ciclista con ese ridículo reflejo. Era cierto que se había pasado con el ataque mental, pero esperaba que esa despertara en el escalador su espíritu competitivo. Cambió de marcha con una facilidad asombrosa y bailaba en cada curva con una destreza propia de quien lleva largo tiempo haciéndolo y quizá no estaba alejado de esa realidad. Miró de reojo a Sakamichi que había logrado emparejarse en la última curva. Notó su sonrisa que acompañaba a su furioso pedaleo, ese pedaleo que dejaba la piel y el orgullo en cada rodada dada.

Midousuji miró nuevamente al frente, se acercaban a la recta final, una curva más y los 500 metros decisivos. Se levantó y echó parte de su cuerpo al frente para correr la distancia final. Onoda no tardó en entender lo que ocurría, tragó saliva; lejos de detenerse aumentó la cadencia, no sólo para ponerse a la par con el otro, sino para pasarlo. Tomaron la curva, el silencio del lugar era cortado por el furioso metal de la cadena. Amplia y ligeramente inclinada hacía su centro; el sendero de árboles, que les hacía compañía desde el inicio comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando ver el cielo y la luz del sol. La curva terminó, y la última cuesta se abrió ante ellos, algo en el ambiente estaba cambiando. Una presión abrumadora, acompañada de una inusual calma. Ahí estaba, más a la vista que antes, la cima que los recibía con su campo abierto y su misteriosa atmosfera. 650. Sakamichi sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con un desespero doloroso, casi asfixiante. 600. Sus piernas temblaban y no por el esfuerzo, si no por el miedo. El cielo en la cima era de un brillante y limpio azul. 550. Ya casi, ahí venía el dolor. Sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza a las manijas para no accionar los frenos. estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, temeroso pero el grito de Midousuji lo hizo seguir mirando al frente:

—¡No te detengas!

Sus piernas siguieron moviéndose y para cuando aflojó el agarre de las manijas, vio a Akira pasando el punto más alto del camino, sólo unos pocos segundos después él lo siguió.

Continuaron pedaleado con calma mientras recuperaban el aire y avanzaban por la pequeña calzada. Sakamichi miró por sobre el hombro el camino recorrido y sintió que su felicidad se volvía lágrimas. Lo había conseguido, había vencido la barrera de los 500 metros. Lo había hecho.

—¡Akira! —lo llamó emocionado, pero el alto ciclista seguía su camino. Y sólo entonces reparó que al final de la calzada había la entrada a un cementerio.

Los enormes y azulados ojos del escalador se abrieron sorprendidos y temerosos. Buscó con la mirada a su novio, esperando una explicación. Pero el alto chico seguía atento al camino.

Aparcaron las bicicletas a la entrada del lugar.

Akira sintió una pizca de remordimiento no sólo por no haber preparado antes a su novio para eso,si no por arruinar su felicidad momentánea con panorama tan deprimente; pero ni siquiera él estaba listo, del todo, para decir la verdad en voz alta. Lo llamó suavemente para que no se rezagara. El escalador se disculpó, trayendo consigo un melocotón especialmente grande. Caminaron por los pasillos atiborrados de lápidas. El sol se reflejaba en la piedra negra intentando inyectar un poco más de vida a ese lugar. En silencio, llegaron ante una grande y de bonitos detalles, cuidadosamente arreglada, señal de ser constantemente visitada. Sakamichi sintió un nudo en la garganta al leer el nombre escrito en elegantes kanjis dorados: Midousuji Megu. De pronto todo fue claro para él, porque Akira rehuía sus preguntas, el porqué de su disfuncional familia y ahora él se sentía un poco culpable por haber ahondado en una herida así. A su lado, Akira se ponía de cuclillas y sacudía la fina capa de polvo que la intemperie había hecho sobre el lecho.

—Akira...yo...

—No quiero tu lastima —le dijo de forma cortante, a la defensiva. Ahora quedaba claro porque existía el temible Midousuji-kun.

—Tú no la tuviste conmigo —contraatacó para extrañeza del más alto. Se arrodilló para poder depositar el melocotón que había llevado consigo. Juntó sus manos en forma de rezo y permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Háblame de ella.

—No hay mucho que decir.

—Siempre lo hay.

—Kimo... —enterró parte de su rostro en las rodillas, como si eso bastara para protegerlo en semejante situación—. Era muy alegre y siempre estaba sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce...pero cuando se enojaba, prefería esconderme...y una vez lo hice, me oculté en el mueble debajo de la tarja de la cocina. No salí de ahí en varias horas —Sakamichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de un mini Akira aterrorizado y quizá abrazado al tubo de la cañería—. Midousuji es el apellido de mi madre, el resto podrás imaginarlo —agregó pasando una mano de forma distraída por su nuca—. Empecé a montar en bicicleta a los 10 años, cuando me mudé a casa de mis tíos...cuando internaron a mamá. Estaba enferma y empeoraba cada día. Quería visitarla, pero mis tíos no podían llevarme al hospital, así que mamá aceptó que me compraran una bicicleta... una _De Rosa_ por si te interesa —Onoda escuchaba atento, con una media sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro pesé a lo complicado que sonaba el relato y su adelantado desenlace. Su mirada se fijó en su rodilla, era increíble que la tuviera inmovilizada y vendada los últimos días del verano—. Mamá quería que de mayor fuera deportista, pero nunca se me han dado bien los deportes, pero descubrí que en el ciclismo no tenía que ser ágil, ni rápido, que sólo debía pedalear.

Onoda se acomodó las gafas que resbalaban lentamente por el puente de la nariz, al tiempo que trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que bailoteaba en su rostro ante las últimas palabras de su novio. También le habían vendido esa idea para atraerlo al club de ciclismo, pero no fue hasta estar en una competencia real que supo que el ciclismo era más que pedalear: era dejarse la piel en cada kilómetro rodado. Y lo más gracioso de la sentencia, Midousuji Akira era uno de los ciclistas más fuertes y ágiles que conocía. Y cada una de las cicatrices en su cuerpo delataba el esfuerzo que lo había llevado a donde estaba.

—En verano iba todos los días —aquella frase congeló la sonrisa y pensamientos del _otaku_ y sintió un _deja vû_ a una noche de verano, después de su primer careo en la carretera, cuando pedaleaba hacia la farmacia por un encargo y se encontró, con ese alto muchacho. Usualmente tímido, no acostumbrado a iniciar la conversación, se esforzó por hablarle, preguntarle por sus gustos, develar su yo: el chico solitario que pedaleaba todos los días de verano para ir a _Akiba_ —. La visitaba y me quedaba con ella hasta que las enfermeras me echaban de la habitación. Llegaba de noche a casa de mis tíos. Siempre me regañaban por eso, pero no me importaba. No me importaba que el hospital estuviera tan retirado, porque ella estaba ahí. Por verla...por verla feliz era capaz de todo. Incluso de ganar una competencia. Porque quería verla orgullosa.

—Y de seguro lo está.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque...fallé —murmuró antes de enterrar el rostro en sus rodillas y proteger la cabeza con ambos brazos. Onoda lo llamó suavemente temeroso de haber dado en un punto demasiado sensible del otro.

—Akira —dijo preocupado cuando notó el delgado cuerpo temblar. Estiró la mano para tocar el hombro del otro, cuando este descubrió la cabeza.

—¡Kimo! —lo vio rechinar los dientes y sacudirse con furia los cabellos de la nuca—. Le fallé, ¿entiendes? Prometí que siempre ganaría para que ella sonriera, para que estuviera orgullosa. ¡No lo he hecho! Unos zakus de Hakogaku y Sohoku arruinaron todos mis planes.

Onoda lo miró anonadado y estalló en risas cuando comprendió la referencia. Midousuji le reclamó, jalando ligeramente de su mejilla, sólo consiguiendo que el ojiazul riera aún más divertido. Lo dejó ser, agradecido de estar ahí con su compañía y con el sonido de su risa, que tanta paz le traía.

—Lo...lo...lo siento —dijo entre jadeos, aun tratando de calmarse.

—Kimo.

—Ya, en verdad lo siento —¿cómo era posible que se frustrara tanto con esa derrota? ¿Cuántas victorias más había tenido después de eso? Cayó, sí; pero se levantó más fuerte e imponente que nunca. Pero, sabía cómo era Akira—. Lo siento...y gracias.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con falso fastidio.

—Por contarme esto. Comprendo que no debió ser fácil, yo tampoco hablo mucho de mi papá así que...lo importante es que no la olvides y que estés seguro que está feliz por ver todo lo que has logrado.

Midousuji sintió que algo en su pecho explotaba dolorosa y cálidamente, un vivo color amarillo hirió sus ojos al mirar al de gafas y sus mejillas se colorearon de forma tan vergonzosamente evidente. "Si la felicidad tuviera un color, sería de un brillante color amarillo". ¿Cómo podía decir eso con esa facilidad tan vergonzosa? ¿Cómo podía entenderlo y no juzgarlo? ¿Cómo podía ser que Sakamichi estuviera con él? ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan dulce como Sakamichi?

—Te quiero, zaku.

—Y yo a ti, Akira, te quiero mucho, me gus...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando reparó en la cercanía de sus rostros, sus alientos mezclándose y finalmente sus labios en un roce suave. Por un momento se paralizó y sólo fue consciente del calor de su rostro y del sutil contacto con la piel del otro. Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar en un nada discreto temblor en todo el cuerpo, que se sintió como un agradable hormigueo que subía desde sus pies hasta su nuca y que finalmente le permitió recuperar la movilidad para responder con torpeza. Sus labios se movían con timidez, buscando acoplarse entre sí, descubriendo que no tenían que probar demasiado, que sus labios eran como un par de piezas de _puzzle_ que encajaban a la perfección. Un contacto suave, dulce, perfecto que podrían mantener por siempre si no fuera por lo incómodo de la posición.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, notando el sonrojo en el rostro ajeno y sintiendo ese picor ansioso en los labios que pedían más del otro. Sakamichi sonrió tímido pero sincero, mientras Akira desviaba la vista hacia la lápida vecina.

—Te quiero y me gustas mucho —confesó con aire soñador—. Por cierto, ese fue mi...

—Cállate, no es necesario que lo digas.

—Entonces, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Y antes de obtener una respuesta fue el de gafas el que tomó los labios del más alto, esta vez más seguro, feliz de compartir esa experiencia con el chico que más le gustaba: con su novio. Con su primer amor; y secretamente esperaba que fuera el último, porque en Akira encontraba todo lo que buscaba, sólo en él podía encontrar la comprensión que necesitaba, y sólo a él le apetecía entregarle todo lo nuevo de su vida por venir.

 **Ay, par de ridículos. Me sale el azúcar con miel hasta por los poros cuando se trata de este par.**

 **Quiero aclarar, en el canon de Yowapeda, el padre de nuestro adorable protagonista está vivito y coleando, pero aquí quise ponerle drama, porque Yolo quiero y puedo. (En realidad, cuando escribí este fic, hace un par de años, no sabía qué rayos era del señor Onoda y me dio pereza cambiar el argumento aquí).**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Siguiente actualización, capítulo final: 3 de noviembre.**


	24. 24

**Hola, criaturillas de la creación. Aquí llego con el último capítulo de este apasionante fic.**

 **No los quiero distraer mucho, así que vayamos a lo importante.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe-sensei.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

m-m-m-m

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los cuatro cuando el entrenador se alejó, un silencio demasiado evidente e incómodo que persistía pese a la voz de la _mánager,_ Takei, que se había quedado con ellos y leía a Midousuji la lista de lo que debían hacer con los nuevos. Pero Midousuji no le prestó atención, estaba más interesado en taladrar con la mirada al escalador, esperando que lo viera y le explicara que aquello era una especie de broma, pero el _otaku_ parecía más interesado en sus zapatillas de ciclismo; sin embargo, cuando el chico de Kyoto desviaba la atención hacia alguno de los otros _zaku_ del equipo, Onoda escogía el momento para mirarlo como quien trata de discernir entre la ilusión y la realidad.

Incluso, Imaizumi y Naruko se miraban entre sí, como si esperaran que el otro los sacara de tan bochornosa situación. Ambos podían lidiar con la idea de Midousuji como su guía y seudo líder de fila (sí, Imaizumi podía digerir muy bien esa idea; es más, no le sonaba tan mal el hacer equipo con quien fue su peor enemigo en su momento); sin embargo, lo que los estaba asfixiando era el silencio lleno de reclamos de ese par. Sabían, por voz de Onoda, que llevaban días sin hablarse a causa de un mal entendido. Supusieron que una simple pelea de pareja, y quizá de eso se tratara, pero siendo los dos tan atolondrados como eran, habían terminado por hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Te recomiendo centrarnos en la carrera de posicionamiento —concluyó la _mánager_ a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo desde hace rato. La chica sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, por su gran planificación, pero al no recibir la respuesta alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía entre manos y fue que notó las miradas de esos cuatro—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Midousuji dio un respingo que sonó a un _piii_ ahogado—. No me van a decir que les incomoda ser compañeros de equipo después de ser rivales, ¿eh?

—En realidad es el estar en medio de la pelea en el paraíso —masculló Naruko entre dientes.

—¿Ah?

—Nada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo al chico más alto de los ahí reunidos, sugiriéndole que se pusieran en marcha. Midousuji aceptó vagamente y Takei sonrió satisfecha, nuevamente, esta vez mostrándoles a los nuevos el camino a los vestuarios. Les pidió volver con ellos cuando estuvieran listos y que no se retrasaran. Imaizumi y Naruko asintieron por el propio Onoda, e incluso tuvieron que tirar de él para hacerlo caminar. El pelirrojo quiso preguntar qué ocurría entre Midousuji y él, pero Imaizumi lo hizo callar con un codazo en las costillas, eso era asunto de ese par, y era ese par quienes debía resolverlo. Por suerte, Onoda se recuperó una vez entraron a los vestuarios, pues no bien lo hicieron, ciclistas de todo tipo se les acercaron curiosos.  
—Ah, son los de Chiba, los que fueron capeones hace dos años.

Escucharon decir en más de una ocasión, junto con palabras de bienvenida y suerte. En un principio respondían con su mejor sonrisa y titubeos a los efusivos recibimientos de sus mayores, pero cuando parecía que el club entero estaba ahí, es que empezaron a desesperarse. Imaizumi fue quien tomó el mando, cogió a sus amigos por el cuello de la camisa, y mientras se excusaba con el resto, se fue abriendo paso entre la marabunta.

—Nos esperan fuera...tenemos cosas que hacer...disculpen...¡disculpen!

—Ah, les toca entrenar con nuestro otro novato —concluyeron algunos.

—¡Mejor dense prisa, últimamente trae un humor...!

—¡Díganle que ya haga las paces con su novia!

Onoda se sonrojo ante ese último comentario, pero sus amigos no le dieron tiempo de volver y explicar la situación, que debían apresurarse, no querían toparse con Midousuji molesto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pese a su esfuerzo, lo hicieron. El ojivioleta, recuperado del _shock_ inicial, no paró de reñirlos por el retraso. Recibieron los _kimo_ y _zaku_ del más alto lo mejor que pudieron. ¿Se los tenían merecidos? Quizá. ¿Midousuji exageraba? Tal vez. Por suerte, la _mánager_ , paró esa masacre para que no perdieran más tiempo.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que esa tortuga no tendrá favoritismos —murmuró Naruko divertido a Imaizumi.

Onoda escuchó y sonrió derrotado mientras jalaba de su bici y seguía al más alto que no paraba de dar instrucciones a la chica.

El entrenamiento resultó, por una parte, una tediosa explicación acerca de la carrera en la que se enfrentarían a los miembros de la fila principal para decidir su posición dentro del equipo en general; y la otra, unas vueltas al circuito universitario. Y ahí fue donde empezó el infierno. La primera vuelta, liderada por Midousuji, les resultó un recorrido sencillo y hasta divertido; pero a la segunda vuelta, y a la velocidad de una competencia, la cuesta les demostró que no sólo era coser y cantar, incluso Onoda tuvo problemas en algún momento. Algo en la pendiente y las curvas los agotaba rápidamente. Midousuji, que bien podía haberlos dejado atrás en cualquier momento, los vigiló de cerca. Un par de veces deteniéndolos de no caer en una curva especialmente inclinada. "¡Es el infierno hecho pista de ciclismo!", gritó Naruko tras su cuarta vuelta.

—Tienen que dominar el recorrido para la carrera —les dijo el ojivioleta una vez dio por terminado la rutina del día. (Takei dijo que haría un reporte con los resultados para el siguiente entrenamiento y sabrá _Kami_ que más cosas que ninguno de los chicos escucharon). Midousuji se soltó la larga coleta mientras miraba de reojo a Imaizumi que parecía entre derrotado y analítico; después a Naruko que no paraba de exclamara lo cómodo que era el piso de ese lugar; y por último a Onoda que limpiaba el sudor de sus gafas—. Sakamichi —lo llamó, la expresión del otro le recordó a un hámster curioso. Los enormes ojos azules trataban de enfocarle sin las gafas—. ¿Tu rodilla está bien?

El desgarro era agua pasada, pero algo muy presente para Midousuji que se ponía constantemente alerta cuando el _otaku_ escalaba.

—Un —respondió con una sonrisa—. Esa cuesta es increíble. Me divertí mucho.

El ojivioleta parpadeó desconcertado por las palabras de su novio; aun cuando el escalador estuvo a punto de salir del camino en varias ocasiones, ¿decía que fue divertido?

—Kimo... las duchas están al final del pasillo.

No tuvo que repetirlo para que Naruko se despojara del maillot y saliera corriendo. Unos minutos después los otros tres estaban con él; rodeados del sonido del agua al caer en las baldosas, las pláticas flotaban junto al vaho. Bromas y una que otra ocasional canción, toda una algarabía de hombres jóvenes que compartían un momento de aseo y descanso. Por el momento, a Onoda el asunto que lo distanciaba de Midousuji le parecía algo lejano. El escalador sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse, pero por ahora le parecía más agradable la idea de ducharse en medio de todo ese alegre alboroto. Su vista nublada, por las gafas empañadas, le dejó ver la nebulosa figura de su novio preparándose para entrar en la ducha de al lado. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al recorrer el cuerpo delgado peo de músculos suavemente delineados que bien conocía; la palidez de su piel delicadamente salpicada de cicatrices; los gruesos muslos en los que muchas veces había dormitado tras una intensa mañana de entrenamiento; la larga cortina de cabello que caía como cual cascada sobre los hombros; y la cadera...Sakamichi tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar mirar la entrepierna del otro. El estrella de _Kyoto_ le preguntó si todo estaba bien, chilló un no mientras entraba aprisa al cubículo que había elegido. Con manos nerviosas giró las manijas y se metió bajo el chorro del agua para ahogar el llamado de su novio. Tardó en darse cuenta que aun llevaba puestas las gafas.

—Midou-kun —la voz desconocida lo calmó y miró a quien había llamado a su novio— Wooow, ¿qué ese cabello? —el desconocido se asomó sin pudor alguno al cubo donde Naruko enjabonaba su cabeza. Después miró los otros dos, a Imaizumi y Onoda—. ¿Y ellos? No me digas, ¿los nuevos?

—Kimo —masculló el alto chico, molesto por verse interrumpido en su aseo.

—Qué sujeto más simpático —murmuró a su vez el desconocido. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el trío de amigos—. Bueno, soy Harada Takeshi, capitán de la segunda fila. Pueden llamarme Takeshi-senpai —los de Chiba, con cómicas expresiones desconcierto y el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre ellos, asintieron no muy seguros de llamar así a ese sujeto. Les guiñó un ojo y se adentró en el cubículo contiguo al de Midousuji—. Hey, Midou, escuche del entrenador que por fin terminaste el castigo que te puso el capitán. ¿Aprendiste la lección?

—Kimo.

—Sí, lo imaginaba.

Onoda fingió no escuchar, estaba seguro de haber oído al entrenador y a la _mánager_ comentar algo similar. Era difícil imaginar a su novio subyugado por un supuesto capitán: Midousuji Akira se encargaba de imponer su ley a donde fuera que estuviera. Se coló bajo el chorro del agua, esperando no escuchar más de ello, pero la voz de Harada era impertinentemente escandalosa.

—Le dijiste sus verdades al chulito que tenemos por capitán, es cierto, pero debes aprender a quiénes o cómo decirlas.

—Kimo.

—Jajajaja, en serio, me encanta conversar contigo —Midousuji rodó los ojos y se entretuvo en lavar su largo cabello—. Por cierto —volvió a hablar Takeshi—. ¿Ya arreglaste el asunto de la mudanza? En mi edificio se está desocupando un departamento.

A pesar de la baja y delgada pared que los separaba, Onodo sintió como el más alto se tensaba, la ausencia de un _kimo_ le confirmaba lo incómodo del asunto.

Midousuji silbó un Piii y se hizo el desentendido mientras seguía con su baño.

—¡Midou! —lo riñó Takeshi—. Tienes que hacer algo con eso. No puedes seguir viajando de Kyoto a Tokyo, ¡te gastaras la beca en viajes!

—Lo sé, ya lo estoy arreglando —masculló entre dientes. Sakamichi debía enterarse por supuesto, pero no por boca de otro zaku. No quería que supiera de las incontables veces, desde primavera, que había dormido en la biblioteca de la universidad o en un cibercafe antes del fin de semana para poder verlo, y que muchas veces no regresó a _Kyoto_ , si no que marchó a la universidad para terminar los deberes del propedéutico. No, Sakamichi no necesitaba saberlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con tu novia?

Onoda y sus amigos, que hasta entonces parecía no importarles la charla de esos dos, miraron extrañados, incluso Naruko se puso de puntillas, para mirar por sobre la pared al _senpai._

—Takeshi-kun...

—Takeshi-senpai, por favor —corrigió el mencionado sin notar el siseo amenazante en la voz del otro.

—Kun —insistió fastidiado. A diferencia de los otros tres, podía inclinarse sin problemas sobre la pequeña pared para amenzar al otro—. Se lo he dicho muchas veces: no tengo novia.

—Ajá, claro. ¿Crees que no te hemos visto sonriéndole al móvil?

—¡Piii!

Midousuji procuraba ser paciente con los zaku de ese lugar, pues las reglas eran estrictas y lo obligaban a respetarlas. (Machacaban su orgullo, pero sería un tonto si desaprovechaba la oportunidad. Además, algo del temperamento manso de Onoda le había enseñado que podía conseguir algunos beneficios...o él era débil a Onoda Sakamichi). Tomó una bocanada de aire, puso su mejor sonrisa amenazante y habló con ese tono burlón que le conocían bien los otros tres.

—Lo dejaré claro para que deje de meter sus narices en mis asuntos —algunos otros, de las duchas cercanas se vieron atraídos por el tono amenazante y sibilante del chico de _Kyoto_ —. Aún no arreglo mis problemas de mudanza, en primera por qué no tengo novia y en segunda porqué mi bruto novio, sí novio, me ha estado evitando. ¿Entendido? Gracias, _senpai._

Cerró el grifo, tomó sus cosas y salió aprisa de las duchas. Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la teatral salida del alto ciclista. Takeshi silbó para romper el momento.

—Supongo que tenía razón cuando nos decía que no tenía novia.

—¡Tendrás que disculparte con él! —se oyó una voz desde las regaderas del principio.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, la algarabía volvió a la húmeda habitación.

Onoda enjuagó los restos de jabón antes de cerrar el grifo y colocarse las gafas empañadas. Miró el piso de las duchas como si fuera lo más interesante jamás visto en su vida.

—¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Midousuji? —murmuró Naruko, sujetándose del borde superior de la pared para verlo.

—Pues... —alzó la vista, miró un momento a sus amigos. Naruko lo veía atento, mientras Imaizumi, con la cabeza ladeada, golpeaba su sien para sacar restos de agua de su oído—. Me pidió vivir juntos y le dije que no...¡me tomó distraído! Obvio lo rechace sin querer.

—Pues debes decirle —le reprendió el pelirrojo—. Si estás seguro, claro —el _otaku_ asintió enérgico. Lo había pensado mucho y sí, su respuesta siempre debió ser sí—. Pues ve y habla. No es posible que estén peleados por un mal entendido.

—Un.

Sin mediar palabras con sus amigos, tomó sus cosas y salió hacia los vestuarios para alcanzar a su temperamental novio. Se alegró de encontrarlo sentado y completamente vestido en una banca puesta ahí para ellos.

Onoda tragó saliva, hipnotizado por la vista que le ofrecía el otro, su semblante pensativo, los antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos y su larga y húmeda cabellera mojando su espalda; su fino cuerpo enfundado en sus típicas ropas negras.

Midousuji advirtió la presencia del escalador, lo miró de reojo sólo un instante, como si no soportara el verlo.

—Vístete o pescaras un resfriado.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo de vuelta con tono tímido, el mismo que enloquecía al más alto, un tono cargado de dulzura que le advertía que cualquiera fuera la petición, observación o comentario, él, Akira, terminaría sucumbiendo.

—Este no es el lugar y, además, estás desnudo.

Onoda sintió un cosquilleo agradable nacer en su bajo vientre. Tanto que se había calmado en las duchas y Akira venía a tirar su autocontrol con una facilidad risible.

—No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo —buscó contraatacar como si comentara el _opening_ del anime de temporada. Se acercó a la taquilla donde había guardado sus cosas.

—Piii —un chico pasó por el pasillo principal hacia las duchas, mientras tarareaba algo que sonó a _Six same faces_ del anime _Osomatsu-san_. Akira miró con cierto fastidio el rostro emocionado de su novio. A veces le dolía, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, la facilidad con que Sakamichi lo relegaba por su estúpido anime—. Eres asqueroso, Kimoimichi.

El susodicho giró el rostro sólo para toparse con la mirada depredadora y desquiciada de su novio, esa que sólo usaba en las carreras. La del depredador que devoraba a su presa con la mirada; esa que lo hacía estremecer, que le hacía saberse acorralado.

—Akira...

—No te he visto desde antes del Inter Escolar y todavía tienes el descaro de andarte así en mi presencia.

Onoda gimió asustado y excitado, apartó la mirada entre balbuceos inentendibles y se apresuró a sacar el cambio de ropa de su taquilla, con la urgente y única idea en su mente de cubrir su cuerpo a la par que trataba de mantener en cintura esos electrizantes choques que amenazaban con despertar su entrepierna.

AVAVAV

Onoda pedaleaba de vuelta a casa acompañado de Midousuji. La universidad no quedaba lejos, y con los atajos que el otro le enseñó, estuvieron de vuelta en Chiba en menos tiempo de lo esperado. El viaje fue callado y hasta cierto punto incómodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, aun cuando ambos habían decidido que debían hacerlo. Y quizá no fuera porque no sabían por dónde empezar, sino que ambos se habían dado cuenta que, tal vez, se distanciaron por una estupidez.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo rechace cuando me pidió vivir juntos —pensó el de gafas, incapaz de saber cómo explicar su error—. Si fuera él, estaría triste...

Y tal vez esa era la verdad. Podía ser que Akira no estuviera molesto, si no triste. El escalador sintió un algo pesado y frío caer en el fondo del estómago y que le causaba ondas en forma de escalofrío al resto del cuerpo. Porque, claro, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Si él hubiera sido el rechazado estaría triste y se preguntaría el porqué. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para el otro? ¿No se suponía que su relación estaba bien? Sintió ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar y de pedir disculpas. Si tenían un problema era meramente culpa suya.

—Sakamichi, ¿te siente bien? —lo sobresaltó el más alto. Onoda parpadeó desorientado al darse cuenta que, de alguna manera cuasi mágica para él, habían llegado a casa y que quizá llevaban rato frente a la puerta principal.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

Midousuji lo vio sonreír de forma forzada, más no dijo nada. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer, como aclarar su mal entendido. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se encaminaba al cobertizo donde guardaba su De Rosa cada que iba de visita a la residencia de los Onoda. Dejó su bici a lado de la bicicleta casera de su novio, y sólo entonces la idea de hablar no le pareció tan tentadora, incluso mirar las dos temporadas de _Love Hime_ sonaba mucho mejor. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una sensación que no había vuelto a experimentar desde la muerte de su madre. Una sensación que cuarteaba el brillante color amarillo de su vida y lo iba opacando, al mismo tiempo que le hacía temblar, sentirse nervioso y ansioso, débil y a la deriva. En aquel entonces, era un niño que no sabía nada, que apenas lograba entender que no volvería a ver a su madre y que estaba solo. Ahora era más consciente, el color de la felicidad no era eterno y tenía miedo, miedo de perder esa angelical sonrisa, miedo de perder a Sakamichi; de oír su realidad, miedo de quedar solo.

Al entrar en la casa se sorprendieron de descubrir que la señora Onoda no estaba en la casa. Una nota explicaba que había salido a jugar el póker con sus amigas.

—Qué se le va a hacer —suspiró derrotado el de gafas—. ¿Quieres que ordenemos algo para cenar? Tampoco me importaría preparar algo.

Midousuji sintió como especié de dulce castigo cuando lo vio sonreír con la inocencia que le caracterizaba. Y de pronto se sintió el ser más enfermo de sólo pensar en querer esa sonrisa para él solo, que deseaba manchar la pulcritud de ese ser y a la vez mantenerlo intacto, se sintió marear ante la contradicción de sus emociones y de percatarse de lo débil que se había vuelto. Ahí de pie, rogando en silencio a los dioses que le arrebataron a su amada madre, que le permitieran quedarse por siempre con ese chiquillo. Ahí, de pie, no era ni la sombra del poderoso y temible Midousuji Akira de hacía dos años. Y lo odiaba, odiaba su fragilidad expuesta, ¿qué había hecho Onoda Sakamichi con él?

—Akira —murmuró suavemente el de gafas.

—Debemos hablar.

Onoda tragó saliva y asintió. Quizá era mejor, ¿por qué seguir postergando la charla? Se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de su novio y supo que él debía tomar las riendas del asunto, a fin de cuentas fue él quien los llevó a esto.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo de pronto haciendo una reverencia que tomó por sorpresa al más alto—. Todo esto fue un mal entendido. Yo... —tragó saliva y ordenó sus ideas—. Tenía miedo. Desde el principio me di cuenta que querías decirme algo importante pero no me sentía listo, tenía muchas dudas. Si nuestra relación estaba bien, si te hacía feliz, si podía hacerte aún más feliz y después me di cuenta que, aunque temía tu respuesta no me importaba, porque yo quiero estar a tu lado. Me di cuenta que todo mi presente es el resultado de mis decisiones, hasta tú. Me siento feliz de haberme arriesgado y llegar hasta aquí... porque te conocí y he podido estar a tu lado desde entonces. No me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones —sus manos juguetearon nerviosas entre sí—. Cuando me preguntaste si quería vivir contigo, estaba pensando en eso, en si me arrepentía de estar contigo, y no. No me arrepiento...quizá sólo de pensarlo en voz alta.

Akira miró en silencio la sonrisa tímida del más bajo cuando terminó de hablar. ¿Podía creerle? ¡Pues claro! Sakamichi era incapaz de mentir con algo así. Se sintió tan conmovido por aquellas palabras al grado de sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. Que no se arrepentía de estar con él, con un ser deforme y sin escrúpulos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a ese ángel?

—Kimo...eres tan asqueroso Sakamichi. Asqueroso por estar con alguien como yo.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió avergonzado.

—Piii —la risa del escalador sonó como a dulces campanillas de viento y el sonrojo de sus mejillas fueron como un tierno resplandor amarillo que emocionó el hediondo corazón del lagarto—. Y yo soy más asqueroso por querer a alguien como tú.

—Akira...

—Era consciente que tarde o temprano los cazatalentos te buscarían para que te unieras a sus clubs, y yo...quería encerrarte, atarte a mí —cubrió su rostro con una mano y exageró el tono de su voz para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía—Quería ser egoísta y por eso te pedí que viviéramos juntos, por eso nunca te conté de mis entrenamientos porque temía que te gustara la idea, que quisieras hacer lo mismo, que entrarás a una universidad lejos de mí...

Onoda apretó los labios y sintió sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas que retenía. Un calorcito agradable cubrió su pecho, uno que lo hacía querer reír, llorar, patalear y gritar. Un calor que ansiaba explotar en sus labios en forma de palabras. A veces su novio era absurdamente tierno en su forma de ser tan directa.

—Kimo, kimo, kimo, kimo.

—¡Akira! —cortó su sermón. Se arrojó contra el más alto en un fuerte abrazo— Te amo.

La voz dulce que se opacó en su pecho, le resultó el canto más bello jamás oído. Palabras mágicas que sólo ese ángel podía convertir en el salmo de amor más hermoso del mundo. Se inclinó ansioso, buscando los labios del ojiazul, mismos que lo guiaron con una avidez tan nueva para ambos. Con una insistencia que parecía querer robar el aire del otro, callar sus miedos, apagar su éxtasis y besar su alma. Las manos no se quedaron quietas, se movían como serpientes buscando refugio de un depredador; encontrando y redescubriendo esos puntos que enloquecían al otro.

El calor y dolor comenzaba a llamear y un par de gemidos se dejaron oír como un delirio sofocado de placer. Sus labios rompieron contacto y pronto los de Midousuji se encontraron marcando la piel del pálido cuello, mientras sus manos se abrían paso bajo la camisa de su novio. Por su parte, el escalador se sostenía al pecho del más alto, sentía sus piernas flaquear, como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros de una sola vez, temía caer en cualquier momento y perderse del delirante calor del todo terreno.

—A...Akira —gimoteó al sentir los dientes del otro pellizcando la piel entre el cuello y el hombro—. Espera...vamos a la habitación, no quiero hacerlo aquí.

Un _Giii_ de molestia escapó de labios del ojivioleta. Le daba lo mismo, quería tocar el cuerpo del más bajo, ver su rostro lleno de placer y oír su voz ahogada por el éxtasis. Jaló aprisa del escalador hasta el piso superior con la urgencia palpitando en sus pantalones.

—Akira, espera...hay algo...A...Akira

—No, espera tú —sentenció, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del _otaku._

Onoda habló de nuevo, pidiendo tiempo entre el lapso que su novio tardaba en cerrar la puerta con seguro. Un chillido asustado escapó de sus labios, cuando el ojivioleta giró a verlo; la expresión del más alto le recordaba a la de un reptil enorme y hambriento que acechaba cuidadosamente a su presa a la espera de que se distrajera para cubrirla de un bocado. Lejos de asustarlo, le provocó escalofríos que subieron desde su cadera hasta la nuca; los cabellos más cortos de su cabeza se erizaron y su entrepierna palpitó en medio de su descanso. Sabía lo que el todo terreno quería, y él también lo deseaba.

—¿Puedes escucharme un momento? —su voz fue un gemido ahogado que sólo impaciento más al otro.

—Preferiría escuchar algo más.

—Akira.

Pensaba que eso de las reconciliaciones pasionales sólo pasaba en los mangas, incluso en los doramas, pero estaba sufriendo en carne viva el deseo puro de su novio de...tragó saliva, sintiéndose estúpido por no poder dar nombre al acto ni en su mente, ¡si hasta en alguna ocasión se habían masturbado en videollamada! Sabía lo que venía, lo que Akira deseaba —lo mismo que él anhelaba—, y esta vez no se conformaría con sólo tocar.

Notó los pasos decididos de su depredador, se escabulló aprisa hasta su mesita de noche.

—¡Sakamichi!

Ignoró el llamado furioso del otro, incluso pasó por alto la velocidad con que se había posicionado detrás de él para reclamar su atención. Sus manos rebuscaron nerviosas en el cajón hasta dar con el envase que buscaba, mismo que blandió cual espada para defenderse de un dragón hambriento.

—¿Are? —acercó el rostro, curioso por aquello que el escalador le mostraba. Parecía un tubo de dentrifico, pero este era transparente y mucho más pequeño. En letras mentoladas rezaba: lubricante con aloe vera—. ¿Are! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Internet.

—La verdad.

—Me lo dieron en el colegio, en la semana de educación sexual.

—Sakamichi...

—...lo compré...imagino que sabes donde se compran estas cosas —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido pero las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí, en las farmacias.

—¿Ah? ¿También ahí?

Midousuji parpadeó lentamente, como si el hacerlo no fuera parte de él. Notó la olla de presión en que se había convertido la cabeza de su novio mientras balbuceaba monosílabos, como si tratara de explicarse. Al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos habían optado por vaciar su mente para que cupiera mejor la información que se le había sido revelada de sopetón. Una punzada en la sien, y un sonido como una descarga eléctrica lo sacó de su sopor y de a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Pupupupu —apretó los labios. Cogió el lubricante para verlo mejor—. ¿Me estás insinuando que fuiste a una _sex shop_ a comprar esto? ¡Entraste a una tienda sólo para adultos!

—¡No! Bueno...sí...quiero decir...

—Y fuiste sin mí...eres de lo peor Hentaimichi.

El escalador alzó la vista para averiguar si su novio estaba molesto, pero lo último que vio, antes de verse aprisionado por la fogosidad de Midousuji, fue la sonrisa divertida y coqueta de este.

Las manos del todo terreno recuperaron su olvidada ansiedad y tocaban todo cuanto podía, queriendo abarcar todo al mismo tiempo. Sakamichi sintió sus labios hinchados cuando Midousuji los dejó en paz antes de posarse en su cuello, allá donde brillaba una marca a medio hacer. Una mano de largos y delgados dedos se colaba entre el roce de cuerpos, buscando desprenderse de las telas que entorpecían sus caricias, pero una tarea tan sencilla se veía entorpecida por el propio Onoda que se abrazaba al más alto con necesidad.

Los gemidos salieron con timidez a bailar en el cálido ambiente cargado de un sentimiento exigente nuevo para ellos. Sus corazones latían buscando sincronizarse con el sutil sonido de sus pieles al rozar. La ropa sobró entre ellos, sus cuerpos se llamaban con insistencia demencial; los zafiros quedaron desprotegidos mientras caía en el lecho suave y hacía lo posible por enfocar los amatistas, fríos, inexpresivos, que a su vez buscaban bañarse con la calidez de las joyas azules. Tan brillantes y tan nítidas; dos gemas preciosas que flotaban en ese claro estanque de leche que era la piel, que a su vez eran custodiadas por dos petalos de camelia en las mejillas. Sus cuerpos titilaban helados por la ardiente pasión. Onoda se retorció a cada caricia como si en lugar de la gran mano de su novio, fuera un hierro ardiente el que marcaba su frágil piel, y pese a ello disfrutaba con la necesidad de llenar el frío de los días lejos.

Sus labios hinchados, por sus vanos esfuerzos de alcanzar el objetivo de besar sus almas, se unieron en una sensual danza donde se acoplaban en una perfección celestial que rompían de vez en vez para mirarse a los ojos y decirse, sin palabras, que todo estaba bien. Los labios volvían a bailar con la sensualidad propias de las odaliscas, mientras los dedos, temblorosos, se movían hacia el bajo vientre, a esa fuente de fuego. Sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna una mano se aventuró a buscar el olvidado tubo de falso dentífrico, que se había perdido en algún punto de la batalla. Luchó con la mueca de asco cuando el líquido llenó sus dedos, centrándose en los zafiros que se habían convertido en dos fuentes que amenazaban con brotar su liquido extasiado, deslizarse por el estanque de dulce leche y regar las raíces del fruto prohibido que eran los labios.

Una sonrisa de toque sádico y malévolo se dibujó en los labios de Akira, misma que arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa al escalador que se obligó a relajarse; eso apenas comenzaba y si era sincero, anticipaba con sentirse mejor que las veces anteriores. Lo dejó jugar pacientemente, mientras lo preparaba, respondió con tenues gemidos de placer y dolor mientras ponía en sintonía la melodía del siguiente baile. El dolor era soportable, pero al cambiar la nota, un grito fino escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, como si eso bastara para alejar las molestias que sentía.

Midousuji estuvo a punto de abandonar, darse por vencido una vez más, como pocas veces hacía, pero esto no era una competencia, era Sakamichi y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo. Tendría que calmar la llama de su vientre y consolar con mimos al más bajo para que al menos le permitiera jugar a las caricias, pero una pequeña mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Los ojos llorosos en una mezcla de extasiado dolor, las camelias de sus mejillas aun coloreadas y sus labios entreabiertos en tentación, era un rostro que sufría y suplicaba, no parar el suplicio si no continuar. Tragó saliva para contenerse, pero el llamado, cargado de deseo que salió de labios de Onoda fue demasiado; no sabía si lo lograría, domarse, pero Sakamichi tuvo una respuesta para él: el falo que flaqueba peligrosamente se vio envuelto por las pequeñas y temblorosas manos del escalador. Una serie de dulces gemidos escaparon cuando empezó a masturbarse sin pudor alguno ante la mirada violeta que no perdía acción alguna del espectáculo ante él.

Midousuji miró, luchó consigo mismo, finalmente perdió. Un quejido escapó del ojiazul cuando los preparativos del baile se cancelaron abruptamente; en tanto, el más alto luchaba de nuevo por el inexplicable asco que le daba la consistencia del lubricante, y que pesé a lo nauseabundo que le resultaba, le dio calma a su miembro dolorosamente erguido.

—Akira —gimió el ojiazul al percatarse de la expresió llena de algo que ya había visto antes en el rostro de su novio: deseo. Pero había algo más en esa mirada, un deseo urgido, necesitado y cargado de amor.

Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando vio esa larga y reptilinea lengua relamer los finos labios que tanto amaba. Se sentía nervioso y ansioso, como los intentos anteriores, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final porque así lo deseaba. Sus labios apenas se sepraron para llamar al otro una vez más cuando un dolor, apenas ligero, le hizo ponerse rigído y a la vez atento a lo siguiente. Se obligó a relajarse cuando Akira empujó otro poco y el dolor comenzó a intensificarse. Respiró hondo una vez, dos veces. Qué ingenuo fue al pensar que esta vez sería más fácil, pero al parecer el diámetro de su novio era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Akira...—gimió adolorido, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a derramar de sus zafiros—. Creo que...

—No —el tono frío lo puso en alerta y en el rostro del otro pudo ver el deseo ardiente y la decisión de ir hasta el final: no podía domar por mucho más a la bestia en su interior.

—Akira...

Y un grito mudo salió de sus labios cuando sus enormes ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Un dolor agudo, como ninguno sentido antes se le parecía. Le arrancaba el aliento, y hacía arder su interior; su cadera recibía una presión inesperada y su baja espalda parecía llorar la tortura.

Sus manos temblorosas, se aferraron a la espalda delgada del otro y de pronto, por primera vez, pudo sentir con claridad lo delgada, cuasi huesuda que era. Hasta entonces lo abrazaba con suavidad y le veía como una espalda imponente, poderosa y normal, la espalda de quien amaba. Ahora, aferrado a ella como cual tabla salvavidas, sentía la tersa piel que cubría los pequeños bultos que eran las vértebras de la columna. Para él, Akira era la persona más fuerte que había conocido. Retorcido, burlón y exagerado en las carreteras; un ciclista al que no podía igual por más que entrenara. Un hombre inteligente, lúcido, un estratega nato que ocultaba su verdadero ser, aquel ser de un niño, frágil y herido. Y ambas caras las conocía. Conocía al derecho y al revés a Midousuji Akira, ese chico que fue su primer amigo _otaku,_ su primer amor y ahora...

El dolor prevalecía mientras sus caderas se movían por inercia al ritmo que el alto había impuesto. Sakamichi lo sentía, más allá del dolor, como un grano de azúcar en la sal; pequeño y casi imperceptible...sentía a Akira. Lo sentía en cada embestida, en cada pinchazo de dolor, en cada ocasión que sus dedos se hundían en la huesuda espalda. Su primer amigo, su primer amor, su primera vez.

La voz regresó a su cuerpo y un gemido que reflejaba todo eso que sentía en su interior, explotó. El dolor se convirtió en la menos de sus preocupaciones, su mente estaba en blanco como cuando tenía por único objetivo avanzar y alcanzar la meta; el sudor comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo como lo hacía tras varios kilómetros pedaleados; y ese cosquilleo de éxtasis puro que bien conocía, ahora lo sentía con una intensidad totalmente nueva, ni la alegría de haber ganado su primer Inter Escolar se le parecía. Cada ola de placer, cada embestida parecía alejarlo de lo terrenal y acercarlos más a un edén hasta ahora desconocido.

Por su parte, Midousuji, jadeaba soltando sutiles kimo de vez en vez. Sentía su cuerpo torpe, se sentía aquel puberto que despertó un mañana, se miró al espejo y se vio atrapado en ese cuerpo largo y extraño. Quiso culpar a la ocasión de su inseguridad. Era su primera vez y si era sincero nunca creyó que llegaría y menos con ese niño adorable que lo tenía vuelto loco. Pero no podía, no podía mostrarse inseguro, no ahora que lo había forzado a terminar; no cuando por fin el escalador le respondía con esos gemidos que lo turbaban. Su larga lengua cayó por un lado de su labios en el momento en que separó su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder coger las caderas del otro y se sintió delirar por el cambio. El cuerpo de Sakamichi, casi tan menudo como el de una muchachita, era perfecto. Su largo y torvo cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección, y sus manos se aferraban con la misma exactitud que cuando cogía las manijas de su _De Rosa_. Se fijó en el rostro colorado y los zafiros cristalinos, era demasiado perfecto. Lo oyó gemir su nombre. (Una nubecilla de polvo amarillo flotó entre ellos. Su nombre se había vuelto especial desde el momento en que Sakamihi lo pronunció). Se inclinó como si decidiera _sprintear_ a la meta, sólo para robar el poco aliento que le quedaba al otro, para probar ese fruto prohibido que tenía por labios; sus dedos se movieron torpes y rápidos, necesitado de alcanzar la meta. El calor que envolvía su miembro era mucho mejor que sólo la mano y si por él fuera, pediría esa calidez por siempre y tan propia de Sakamichi. Lo trastocaba, se sentía delirar y lanzaba destellos amarillos en todo su campo de visión.

Algo en el cambio de respiración de Onoda le puso en alerta, su propio miembro palpitaba anunciando su próximo final. Se apoderó de los labios del otro para callar su grito de victoria cuando ambos alcanzaron la cima. Se quedaron quietos, abandonándose a los últimos espasmos de sus orgasmos y disfrutando de la calidez húmeda del otro. Sus labios volvieron a buscarse y bailaron con pereza mientras el sudor corría por sus cuerpos y Sakamichi se hacía consciente de algo que comenzaba a discurrir entre su trasero; cálido, liquido, tan ligero como el aire. Sus miradas se encontraron y con grata sorpresa descubrieron una mirada distinta a la que habían visto en el otro antes de empezar el relajo. Era la mirada de quien habían perdido algo importante, pero que había ganado algo importante. Habían ganado algo valioso. Era la mirada de quien mira, como si fuera la primera vez, lo más valioso y hermosos de su mundo; la mirada de una persona enamorada por primera vez. La mirada de quien comienza a vivir, de quien ha tirado por la borda sus miedos para desnudar su alma ante quien hace latir su corazón con una intensidad insana, cargada de sentimientos cari impropios, pero siempre llenos de amor sincero. Sus cuerpos se movieron perezosos, sin verdaderas ganas de romper ese místico contacto, pero a la vez ansiosos de buscar, de sentir, ese calor que sólo los brazos ajenos pueden proporcionarles.

—Te amo.

Palabras que como una dulce nana los arropó a ambos, mientras se miraban y hablaban sin decirse nada; palabras que conjuraron un mundo estático de ensueño donde sólo estaban ellos, un mundo lindo pero no más perfecto que su realidad.


	25. Epílogo

Epílogo

Se conocieron cuando uno de ellos tomó el riesgo de aventurarse para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Fueron rivales que reconocieron las habilidades del otro, más nunca estuvi en sus planes derrotarsem así como tampoco lo estuvo ese casual encuentro que dio comienzo a todo.

Se volvieron amigos, poco a poco, ansiosos por ser la primera vez que tenían a alguien con quien compartir los mismos intereses; por ser la primera vez que tenían a alguien de quien preocuparse, alguien a quien querían ver siempre feliz, alguien a quien deseaban conocer más, alguien a quien deseaban tanto tener todo el tiempo a su lado.

Se confesaron, porque por primera vez en sus vidas sentían algo por alguien. Algo que no habían sentido nunca. Y aunque sus palabras fueron claras, su inexperiencia en el tema los tuvo separados un tiempo más. "Me gustas, te quiero...se mi novio", eran palabras que estaban de sobra cuando la realidad era obvia, pero era la primera vez que amaban con esa intensidad. Enfrentaron juntos el problema.

Volvieron al escenario donde todo comenzó, donde se conocieron, y el mismo que decidió avanzar para ponerse a prueba, tropezó. Pero el otro lo detuvo, y caminó con él y por él. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro ante la noticia que detenía momentáneamente los sueños del primero, pero otro luchó, avanzó y ganó por el cariño que profesaba.

Volvieron a enfrentar juntos, ahora la controversia de que sus cercanos supieran la verdad. Pero el que decidió avanzar desde el principio, encaró su miedo y dio un paso más: temió perderlo todo, pero prefería conservar a quien amaba. Pero el miedo prevalecía, porque por primera vez tenía amigos, y por primera vez tenía que elegir entre ellos y a quien amaba. Y por primera vez, y esperaba que única, descubrió que podía compartir ambos senderos.

El segundo, el sostén de quien avanzaba, también decidió dar un paso al frente. Desnudó su dolorosa verdad por primera vez en años. Habló de su pasado y mostró sus heridas como recuerdos de un algo perdido. Y por primera vez estuvo feliz de hacerlo, de mostrarse débil, pues tenía a alguien a su lado, que lejos de juzgarlo, era capaz de llorar por él si se lo pedía. Fue en ese momento en que sellaron su promesa con un roce que sería el inicio de una nueva etapa para ellos.

Siguieron juntos. Mientras se buscaban con pasión, uno de ellos guardaba un secreto egoísta pero inocente que lo llevó a dar otro paso que dejó rezagado al otro, y el mal entendido se dio. Ninguno quería hablar, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se herían. Pero la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. "No me arrepiento...quizá sólo de pensarlo en voz alta". "Quería ser egoísta...", pero las más importante "te amo". Por primera vez las palabras no bastaron para expresarse y sus cuerpos se encargaron de decir todo cuanto pensaban. Se entregaron con una pasión desconocida para ellos, y sellaron su trato con la forma más pura que pudieron demostrar.

La cosa no quedó ahí, sólo comenzaba. Paso a paso y sin prisa, como toda su relación estaba construida. No sabían qué deparaba el futuro para ellos, no les importaba, ya lo enfrentarían en su momento, porque el otro estaría con ellos como la primera vez, como la ocasión después a esa y como secretamente deseaban: por siempre.

Fin

 **Y bueno, Primera veces, primeras cosas llegó a su fin. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes dejaron review a lo largo del fic, a quien dieron follow y fav, y también a quienes hayan leído desde las sombras. Muchas gracias. Espero que, pesé a lo extraño de su presentación hayan disfrutado de su lectura, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en futuros proyectos de esta pareja y de cualquier otra que se me ocurra.**

 **Me despido, no sin antes agradecer nuevamente por su apoyo. Nos leemos en otro fic. Hasta luego.**


End file.
